The Purge Continues
by ftim
Summary: Sequel to 'Plea to Emrys' - The Purge continues when Uther learns Emrys has been in Camelot. Who will make the ultimate sacrifice? Lot's of interaction with the 'enemy'. Pre-Arthur history explained. Arthur/Merlin & Alvarr/Morgause/Morgana/Mordred.
1. Uther's Announcement

**Sequel to 'Plea to Emry's', but if you didn't read it, it's okay. Recap included in the story.**

"Merlin!"

"Hmm..."

"Merlin!

"Huh…"

"Merlin. Come on child, Wake up!"

Merlin opened his eyes to see a blurry frantic Gaius standing over him and contrasting the bluish tint that fell in the opening of the window. Merlin felt extremely groggy and attempted to recollect his nightmare. The newborn light shone modestly over his face. _This was too early to wake up._

"Merlin. Uther has summoned me his court. Arthur requests your presence too."

It took Gaius's apprehensive tone to prove Merlin's assumed nightmare was no nightmare at all but was indeed real.

_Uther._

Merlin shot up and forced his mind to be alert. His heart rocked his entire body. He got out of bed, put on his jacket, smoothed his face and hair, and paced out the door to catch up with Gaius in the hall.

Merlin could already hear Uthers powerful voice resonate though the halls, and although his words were not clear from afar, the tone was unmistakable. Uther was announcing a plan.

Merlin was confident on the subject of Uther's announcement. After all, it was only yesterday night when Uther confided in Gaius about his plan to continue the Great Purge that had been abandoned many years ago. Uther's abrupt paranoia began after Emrys, a magical wizard he feared for 20 years, had finally come to Camelot. To Merlin's fortune, Alvarr was mistakenly identified to be Emrys. Although this assumption worked better for Merlin's fate, it troubled him that Alvarr, a wizard he learned to like and become friends with, may be hunted for, along with many other innocent ones.

It began when Alvarr learned about Merlin's true Identity and requested Merlin to listen to his story. Alvarr narrated to Merlin the many truths and histories of life pre-Arthur, about the magical community and Camelot, and how the Great Purge commenced. Alvarr then presented Merlin with the Niwe Steorra, a book crafted by great sorcerers to guide Emrys in his quest to restore Albion, something Uther learned of and unsuccessfully sought for during the Purge. As they were returning Camelot, Arthur found the pair, and attacked Alvarr under the notion Alvarr was threatening Merlin. With Merlin's disguised help, Alvarr managed to survive and escape Arthur. However the sudden chaos caused Merlin to accidently leave the Niwe Steorra on the ground for Arthur to find. Arthur presumed it belonged to Alvarr, and handed it to his father, the King. Uther knew this was the Niwe Steorra and decided to end Emrys threat once and for all, and kill anyone who could potentially be associated with it.

Merlin walked in the court room. Arthur and the knights emitted an aura of grave concern and bewilderment. Uther stood a little less poise than usual.

"I did not ask you Arthur your opinions. You have no idea the threat of Alvarr. There will be a time when I will die, and I will not leave you with the problem I struggled hard to take care of 20 years ago. He is a dangerous man Arthur."

Uther took a moment to catch his breath.

"I will need you to go to the Library. Request the librarian to give you the list of all those families that have been accused of sorcery 20 years ago, but have lived on. I want you to bring those families in."

"I thought this was about Alvarr."

"It is! You have no idea what Alvarr can do. Have you not seen what he did to Morgana! He is persuasive and we cannot risk him influencing minds inclined to magic." Uther paused. "Arthur, you have no idea who this man is. He goes by the name of Emrys and he will be the reason for your downfall if you do not take care of him." Uther's gaze was strong and held a plea for something to end his horror. "I want you to get the list, bring the families, and start recruiting more knights. I need you to come in after sunset so we can discuss where to hunt for Alvarr."

Arthur mouth was slightly parted. He stared at his father taken aback and uneasy.

"Yes father."


	2. The List from the Great Purge

"Merlin, would you _please_ stop rubbing your arms on me!" said Arthur. Arthur and Merlin were walking to Camelot's library to speak to the librarian, Geoffrey of Monmouth, about getting the list of suspects from the Great Purge.

Merlin had been walking next to Arthur very close in the freezing day, rubbing his hands and lingering around Arthur for heat. A frost hit Camelot that day, and caused most of the town's people to stay indoors, or carry unpleasant faces while working outdoors.

"Arthur, don't you think it's a bit abrupt for your father to want to bring those families in?"

"It's just for questioning, nothing else." said Arthur. Arthur was trying to convince himself while walking on.

"Your father never questions any suspects of magic Arthur; he puts them to death right away!"

"Father can't put a whole list of people to death Merlin. That would be – "

"Be something your father has done before?"

Arthur clenched his jaw.

"If you are talking about the Great Purge, you can guess again. Those people deserved to die, they were evil."

Arthur only thought of the Great Purge because of the chatter and comments he heard from his knights after Uther's big announcement.

"You don't even know what happened during the Great Purge!"

"Oh and I suppose you do," said Arthur, stopping in his tracks. "Merlin, my father commanded me to do this, and that's the end of it. " Arthur walked on.

Merlin was worried. He just hoped Arthur was right, but he knew for sure it wouldn't. If Uther could put Gwens father, and Gaius to death for showing a hint of affiliation towards magic, then there would be no hope for anyone else.

A lady passed the pair of boys, gracing a terrified expression on her face, while carrying two buckets of water. Merlin looked to his right and saw a little boy bundled up in a thick coat. The boy was stroking his spotted black & white pet goats' head, and whispering words in his ear. Merlin rubbed his hands and looked to his left. A women was sitting below in the front of her doorway, sobbing. Merlin wasn't the only one who noticed it. He lingered near Arthur, who headed toward the lady.

"Is everything alright?" said Arthur, placing his hand on the woman's shoulder. She jumped in shock, rose, with her eyes twinkling in tears with a glazed look. She adorned fine lines around her eyes and mouth reminding Merlin of his mother.

"Oh sire! Of course nothing is the matter! I am just, crying because – well – um our pet chicken died! My daughter loved her, and as did I. Yes... "

The old lady managed to plant a fake smile of her face as she delivered her faltering line.

Arthur looked concerned.

"I'm sorry to hear of that. Is there anything I can do?"

The expression on the ladies face was in shock.

"No..." she gasped. "We may take a little trip. You see- to bury the chicken. So we will be out for some time." She fixed another smile on her horrified face and waited for Arthur to nod. Once he showed signs of understanding, she nodded her head, slightly bowed, and quickly paced into her home.

Arthur stepped away from the area and continued walking with Merlin by his side. Merlin looked at her door and narrowed his eyes. _What was that all about?_

"Goodness, a chicken! So there are more people like you out there."

**

Arthur and Merlin entered Camelot's library. Geoffrey, the librarian, sat at his desk scribbling away with his feather quill pen, deep in thought, and completely oblivious to the fact Arthur was in the room. Merlin scanned the library. It was a stuffy library, Merlin thought. Loads of bookshelves with loads of books stacked vertically, horizontally, and diagonally, drenched in dust. Merlin took it not many people visited the place.

"Ahem," Arthur started. Geoffrey looked up. "I'm sorry to bother you Geoffrey, but my father has a request."

Arthur and Merlin weren't expecting the response Geoffrey was about to give.

"Oho!!! Come in sire, come in come in!" said Geoffrey jovially, getting up arms outstretched to welcome his guest. "I haven't seen you here in years Arthur! I remember those times when I taught you history back when you were a little boy! " Geoffery laughed joyfully. "Now Arthur, ho- ho, I know you remember the answer to this question! Who was the emperor of Britain in the 300's!!?"

Geoffrey obviously couldn't contain his joy and excitement, and beamed at Arthur. Arthurs face was tense but managed to laugh uncomfortably.

"Yeah I do remember that one! Yeah…ha-ha" said Arthur, looking away and meeting Merlin's mischievous smile.

"So Arthur… who is it?" said Merlin, purposefully trying to put Arthur in an uncomfortable position.

Geoffrey's joy was not extinguished just yet. Arthur looked at them both with a tense weakening smile, and laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah... so ... actually Geoffery, we came with a request from my father."

"Oh, oh - yes, sire, I'm sorry, what is it that your father wants?" said Geoffrey, disregarding the lack of answer to his pop quiz.

Merlin glanced at Arthur and met Arthur's eyes that told him _"Shut up and look away."_

"My father requests of a list- a list of all those families who were suspected of sorcery during the Great Purge."

Geoffrey's high spirits were extinguished, and smile disappeared.

"Sir-? Those records are sealed and were not to ever be opened. Are you sure the King wants those records?"

Arthur looked at Geoffrey.

"I'm afraid so Geoffrey. Would you have them ready?"

Geoffrey's eyes were still in shock and nodded.

"I do have a list, I will bring it to you. Please wait."

Geoffrey scuttled to the backroom leaving Merlin and Arthur in the room to wait.

"So were you the top student of his class?' said Merlin, provoking a serious Arthur.

"I'll have you know I was number two in our class!"

"Really? Out of how many? Two? Was Morgana your other classmate?"

Arthur glared at Merlin, rolled his eyes, and sat on the edge of a free table.

"Like you could remember a question like that! Who would know the ruler in the 300's? Please."

"Constantine? Come on Arthur, everyone knows that!"

Arthur looked in Merlin in shock, but resisted on praising Merlin.

Merlin looked around but was reminded of the reason they were there. To get the list of people that may eventually die. Merlin thought about it hard, wondering if bringing the families in the castle truly meant a death penalty. Merlin's insides were twisting and turning.

"Here sire, here they are. Now please, keep them safe."

Geoffrey came out holding a 1/2 inch thick stack of papers to a shocked Arthur.

"These are a lot of people."

"Well yes, there are some notes as well. But this is the list." Breathed Geoffrey, staring at the list horrified.

Arthur thanked Geoffrey and left.

"Well Merlin, here you are." Said Arthur handing Merlin his parcel of items, including the list.

They walked on in silence. Merlin was deep in thought completely forgetting the frost nibbling his note and cheek. He hated carrying this list of death. What if there was some way for him to dispose this list?

He walked on.

"I really don't think my father will murder them all Merlin, you know. The ones put to death will just the ones that are proven guilty," said Arthur solemnly, unconsciously inviting Merlin to dispute it. Arthur was obviously torn with what may be the reality.

'_Slaeppan'_

Arthur immediately felt his eye lids fall and his heart rate slow down.

*Plunk*

Merlin looked down at a collapsed sleeping Arthur in genuine shame and winced at the way Arthur fell. _He should have caught Arthur before he fell on the ground._ This was the second time he used a spell to make Arthur fall asleep. Merlin made a mental note to learn some more spells. Merlin opened the parcel and curiously though unconsciously looked at the list before making his plans to destroy it.

* * *

_Acton, Algar – Wife captured and killed. Witnesses say she was a teacher of magic. 3 sons, 1 daughter. All Alive._

…

_Alden, Leax – Accused of selling cleaning potions in the marketplace. No family. Dead._

…

_Ambrosias, Hunith - also known as Hunith Wimun in Camelot. Moved to Ealdor. Witnesses say she goes by the new name and has been corresponding with a powerful wizard. No family(?) – to confirm. Alive._

* * *

Merlin's heart jolted and a furrow began to form on his forehead.

_Mother...?_

His breathing was shorter and quicker_. _He glanced back at Arthur, and found him lying on the ground still. He had to destroy the list promptly before Arthur woke up. Merlin shuffled the papers, placed it on the grass far away, and squatted nearby.

_Byrnan_

Before Merlin's eyes, the list crinkled and crumpled in the fire, turning to ash.

Merlin was still in disbelief about seeing his mother's name in the list, but had no time to mull it over. He rose, paced over to Arthur, stretched out next to him, and assumed a sleeping position. He closed his eyes, and breathed. He nudged Arthur and waited some for some moments. Merlin didn't sense Arthur woke, so he nudged Arthur harder. Merlin felt Arthur jolt up a little, and immediately acted asleep. Arthur groaned while getting. Merlin imagined Arthur massaging his head and squinting his eyes. Merlin then felt Arthur's presence charge up and cowering over him. Arthur shook Merlin and rapidly patted Merlin's face.

"Merlin? Merlin? Are you alive?! Wake up!"


	3. To Carmarthen

**The following happens in parallel with Chapter 2.**

Alvarr opened his eyes. He sensed the frigid cave floors. He sat up and looked around. The bluish tinge of dawn casted over him lightly from the entrance of the cave. The morning air was fresh and crisp, though caused his ears to feel a bit sore. Alvarr stared at the cave wall in deep thought recalling the incident occurring a day earlier with Merlin. He shouldn't have survived Arthur's attack, but because of Merlin's kindness, he did.

Alvarr lifted his arm to smooth his face and hair and felt a stinging pain in his chest. He sealed his eyes to endure the sting. He peeked down and poked though the hole in his shirt to examine his chest. The wound was a shade darker than the night before. Alvarr looked over to Mordred and Morgana sleeping a few yards away. Next to them was Morgause, lying asleep as well. Alvarr stared at Morgause for some moments and sighed . Alvarr got up, walked outside and felt the breeze summon his goose bumps. He noticed it was a bit colder than normal. He rubbed his hands rapidly while scanning the woods for wild hare. He grabbed Morgause's crossbow and walked deeper in the woods.

Alvarr walked around and breathed in the frigid air. The icy air entering his lungs stung his chest. Alvarr looked carefully for some movement of any animal. He walked to three trees grouped very closely together. Only two days ago, when Alvarr hunted for a hare, he noted quite a few of them lingering near the three trees. Alvarr by no means needed cabbage or wheat to apply as bait for the hare; he knew a secret that no one else knew. He pulled out the sour berries from his pocket and arranged them on the grass and stepped afar watching. The occasions when his father demonstrated this trick flashed in his head. The reaction was virtually immediate as the hare approached the berries prior to being seized by his father. Alvarr lingered quietly surveying the area from behind a neighboring tree. Gradually, a hare emerged from the left most trunk of the tree and crept up to the berries.

Alvarr had him.

***

"It's – good!" Morgana smiled, nibbling on the fire roasted hare. She kept picking at the skin and chewing very small bites. Morgana never attuned to the change of diet, but was learning. Well, she had to, otherwise would starve.

Alvarr was seated on the log next to her, leaning towards the fire and blankly staring into it. Mordred was quietly eating a rabbit's leg. Morgause rolled up a map and fastened her parcel to her horse. She stroked the horses face kindly and the horse responded blissfully. She walked over to the three.

"We will depart by midday, first arriving in Bossiney at its nearby shores."

Morgause peeked at Alvarr concerned, meeting Alvarr's eyes. Alvarr looked away back into the fire. Morgause took a deep breath.

"We may be able to get the bay near Carmarthen by late evening." said Morgause to the three. Morgause was talking about their plans to meet a high sorcerer in Carmarthen to learn about shape shifting without killing the individual. Their plot was to learn shape shifting to mask themselves as either Merlin, Gwen or one of Arthur's knights to access the palace and eventually kill Uther under the disguise. She glanced at Alvarr again. Alvarr kept staring at the fire somberly but was taking note.

"And we are to use magic? To go across the waters?" Morgana asked tensely.

"Yes, it will help us some. It will be a lot quicker than taking the ship that leaves for Carmarthen. There is a boat in Bossiney spacious enough to fit the four of us... if I remember correctly." She took another swift glance at Alvarr who still had his head turned to the fire.

Morgana felt a bit unsettled. She wasn't sure if she was up for the trip.

"What about the weather? Or what if the boat gets damaged or some enemies confront us?"

Alvarr turned to Morgana and spoke.

"The weather is fine this time of year. I've travelled to Carmarthen maybe about 11- 12 times? And there has been only one incident where a bunch of goons that thought they could terrorize us, realized we were not to be messed with. Thing is, we have magic, they don't. If the boat has a hole, we repair it with magic. That's the beauty of magic."

Morgana felt slightly reassured and shyly smiled at Alvarr. She couldn't help but feel a whooping sensation in her stomach due to Alvarr speaking to her to ail her nerves. Alvarr quickly smiled back and got up from the log.

***

It was almost midday. Parcels were stuffed with maps, Morgause's books, leftover rabbit, canteens of plenty of water, a pair of extra clothing, strips of cloth to act as bandages, quills, and parchment.

Alvarr approached his horse, ensured everything was secured and hung around his horse waiting. He glanced at the other three who were still rummaging around. He noticed Mordred, however, standing still near the fire. Mordred's eyes began to widen and lips slowly parted. Next thing Alvarr heard was Mordred screaming Morgana's name.

"Mordred!! What's wrong??" screamed Morgana, rushing to Mordred and bending over to look at Mordred.

Mordred began pulling Morgana's arms in the direction away from camp.

"They are coming Morgana!! We have to go!!" Morgana was resisting and looked at Mordred in confusion."Please Morgana, they are coming! We have to leave to Carmarthen now! Please!!" Tears trickled down Mordred's face and his pull was harder than ever, pulling Morgana inches closer.

Morgana looked at Alvarr and Morgause in horror, pulling Mordred back, pleading for the two to help. The boy continued to jerk her. Morgause shot a look at Alvarr in horror and confusion, mouth open.

"Mordred please! We are leaving very soon!!" Mordred pulled less and less. "All right..? Don't worry we are leaving right now.." Mordred grew still with tears streaming down his face as he hugged Morgana.

Alvarr paced forward and kneeled near the boy.

"Mordred, who do you think will kill us?" Alvarr asked the boy.

Mordred stared at Alvarr, eyes glistening and in anger. He didn't say anything for a few moments. Alvarr's observed this expression in slight dismay.

"This is all your fault Alvarr. You are the reason they are coming!" Mordred said in a steady voice.

Alvarr got up slowly gazing at Mordred in shock and backed away slowly from Mordred.

"Mordred!" gasped Morgana, shunning Mordred. Mordred was still staring at Alvarr as he clutched Morgana.

Alvarr was worried and caught a confused look on Morgause's face. Morgause swiftly switched the focus.

"Let's go. Alvarr and I will be taking our own horses. Morgana, you go with Alvarr, and I'll take the boy."

Morgana looked at Mordred and nodded. She walked with him to Morgause's horse and lifted him onto it. Mordred stared at Morgana for reassurance. Once Morgana leaped on Alvarr's horse, they headed to Bossiney.


	4. The Word is Out

"Merlin! Wake up!"

Merlin stirred his eyes open and glimpsed Arthurs face examining him for indications of health.

Merlin got up, perhaps too quickly, stretched and yawned, smacked his lips and glanced at the trees, ignoring Arthur's blank glare. _Was he convincing enough?_

Arthur looked at him suspiciously and arouse.

"Alvarr used the sleeping spell on us. Just like he did to me yesterday. Did you see him? Why would he bother setting a spell on us and not kill us?"

A sudden dawning of comprehension developed on Arthurs face. Arthur advanced to his parcel, grabbed it, and rummaged through the many items.

"No…I didn't see anything... I think... maybe a blur?" Merlin said anxiously getting up after noticing Arthur slightly panicking. Merlin's stood next to Arthur, heart beating and fretful of Arthur's reaction.

Arthur was rummaging through the parcel slower and slower as the panic grew more powerfully on his face. He looked up at Merlin and threw the parcel on the floor.

"He took it! He took the list!! Dammit!"

Arthur pulled out his sword from his scabbard and dashed towards West. Merlin picked up the parcel and quickly attended him.

"How do you know he'd be here?" whispered Merlin in Arthur's ear. Arthur was behind a tree, peering over the distance. "The druids live on the western side. Merlin, Father will be extremely angry if he hears of this incident. We have to get the list back! I might as well have just handed Alvarr the list for him to recruit followers!"

Merlin's heart started pounding. He didn't consider Arthur's perception of the stolen list. He hastily sought for the remains of the list. _There it was._ The remains of the list were several yards away, a black pile of sheets and ash, but possibly identifiable. Merlin took a deep breath and tugged Arthur.

"Arthur, look, is that the list?" said Merlin, pointing at the black mound. Arthur considered it for a second, and rushed over to the pile and kneeled. Merlin followed and reached Arthur, who was picking the tan parchment that survived. Merlin could smell the smoke venting from it.

"It's still warm. It looks like it could be." Arthur picked a larger piece of parchment, and squinted his eyes. Merlin hoped the pile would convince Arthur Alvarr didn't keep it. Arthur set the parchment down and exhaled his fear. He got up.

'I think you are right Merlin. It looks like the list. It's a good thing Alvarr didn't decide to keep the list." Arthur said in looking at the pile. Merlin watched Arthur looking immensely relieved. "I am actually surprised he didn't… doesn't look like the 'powerful' thing to do. Isn't he supposed to be super evil or something?"

Arthur advanced towards North.

"Where you going now?" Merlin called, catching up to Arthur.

"Back to the Library. We'll have to see if Geoffrey has another copy of the list."

**

"Another copy sire?" gasped Geoffrey. He looked very disturbed when contemplating the list from the Great Purge.

"Yes Geoffrey. I'm sorry, but, well, you see, my servant here accidently threw it in the fire, right Merlin?" Arthur clapped Merlin's back and presented Geoffrey a big smile.

Merlin was alarmed by those words. Even if Arthur thought he was lying to Geoffrey, it still shook Merlin up a bit that Arthur stated the truth. Arthur stared at Merlin. It was Merlin's cue.

"Yup! You know, it was getting really cold and all, and well, you know parchment fuels fires well."

"You see Geoffrey… he's a bit insane in the head. Doesn't think properly. Gaius usually gives him medicine for it, doesn't he Merlin?"

Merlin nodded automatically.

"..But Merlin skips it sometimes."

Geoffrey looked down in concern.

"Well… the good news is that I can indeed get you the list. I will have to go back to the many books and my journals and write the list down. However, I am afraid it may take me days to put it together..."

Arthur looked a little disconcerted. "Right... Is it possible to speed up the process? Can we get someone to help you? I can lend you Merlin."

Geoffrey shot a perplexed look at Merlin. Merlin smiled automatically.

"I'm sorry sir, but that will not be possible. The king only allows me to handle the records of the Purge. I should have them ready in a week."

Merlin could tell Geoffrey wouldn't fancy Merlin's help even if he was permitted to.

"Of course… alright, well thank you then Geoffrey," said Arthur in dismay.

Arthur left the library with Merlin and walked outside.

"A week Merlin, did you hear that? A week! "

Merlin was quiet and looked down.

"Why do you want the list anyway Arthur? Isn't it better we stall it?"

"Are you saying its better we stall the Kings command?"

"I'm saying its better we stall the potential deaths of innocent citizens."

To Merlin's surprise, Arthur didn't argue.

"Merlin, what are we to do then? We will have to give my father the list eventually."

Merlin had waited for Arthur to request his opinion, and embraced it earnestly.

"How about we find Alvarr. Once we find Alvarr, and … get him… then we don't have to bother with this list!" said Merlin profoundly.

Arthur paused in his tracks and faced Merlin. Arthur narrowed his eyes while looking at an earnest Merlin.

"Merlin, and where would we find --"

_We have to leave for Carmarthen now!! Please!!_

Merlin immediately focused on the voice he was hearing in his head. _It was Mordred's voice_. He looked down and squinted, mouth parted, stretching his neck, focusing as hard as he could.

"Merlin!" Arthur's faint voice was calling him.

Merlin kept focusing, waiting for more. He heard parts of words, _Bossiney,_ and _shapeshiting_. The link began to deteriorate. He faced a bewildered Arthur.

"Merlin!? What's the matter?

"They are going to Carmarthen." Merlin breathed.

"Who's they?"

"Alvarr." Merlin said.

"And you know this how??"

Merlin scrambled for words as he looked at an astonished Arthur. He had to think of a story fast.

"I remember. Alvarr slipped his plans to me yesterday before you atta- saved me."

"Well that's a convenient piece of information you left out!"

"I just remembered... I guess because we are in the woods!"

"Is there anything else you failed to mention?"

Merlin looked at Arthur. "They are going through the shores near Bossiney"

Arthur took some moments to sink in the information.

"Carmarthen. That's a long way from here Merlin. It will take weeks to get there on foot, and possibly a week if we take the ship all the way to the bay. And there is no ship departing from Bossiney, Merlin." Arthur paused. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive Arthur."

Arthur considered Merlin for a moment. A cool breeze brushed against both of them as they faced each other. Merlin did tend to know these sorts of things. Arthur never knew how, but it would be denial to not aknowledge Merlin's knowledge of little things. Arthur nodded.

"I'll tell father in our meeting about Alvarr at sunset.. Come on now.. Let's go back..."

Merlin nodded and walked with Arthur, head down contemplating Mordred's words.

_Why are they going to Carmarthen? Shape shifting? _The plea in Mordred voice troubled him.

**

Merlin and Arthur arrived in the main towns in Camelot. The frost hit the towns so abrasively that the yards were empty. Perhaps a little too empty.

Merlin and Arthur passed the homes of the Camelot citizens. Doors were shut, chimneys didn't let out smoke, and animals were away. The town atmosphere felt odd and eerie. It was reminiscent to Bossiney. Merlin passed the home of the little boy he observed earlier whispering to his pet goat. The goat was gone...

"PLEASE I told the prince we'd be taking a trip! I promise!!" squealed a woman from afar. Merlin sought in the direction of the sound.

Arthur rushed to the source of the sound. Merlin followed his tracks and set eyes on the sobbing women they met earlier, gracing fine lines near her eyes and mouth, pleading to a brute looking knight. The knight callous hands were grabbing the lady's arms, and ruthlessly dragging her away from her home. Gaping from the doorway was her doe eyed daughter mouth open in horror.

"LIAR!! THE PRINCE IS GONE OUT. HE HAS NO TIME TO SPEAK TO PEASANT WOMEN LIKE YOU!"

"RELEASE HER! What is the reason for this??" Arthur commanded to the knight, marching up to the knight and gripping his arm.

The knight let the women fall on the ground, and stared at the prince. Merlin noticed the knights behavior transform. The little girl ran to her mother and clutched her as they stared at the two men.

"She is leaving Camelot my lord. She must be a sorcerer! She says she got your permission to leave. She is lying!"

"And she is correct. I did give her permission! Why would you call her a sorcerer?"

"My lord, Camelot citizens are fleeing ever since they heard about this list you are bringing."

Arthur looked at the knight astounded and fumbled for words. He glanced at the lady who conveyed terror on her face.

"My lord…" she pleaded, almost afraid he suspected her.

Arthurs was flustered.

"You may leave for your trip. Please go inside first." He ordered.

"But sire -" contested the Knight.

"I gave her permission, so she may go." Arthur turned to face the knight.

The lady nodded and went inside.

Arthur pulled the Knight away to a corner; Merlin lingered.

"What are you talking about? How do the citizens know about this? This wasn't a public announcement!" Arthur whispered aggressively.

"Word has leaked sire. More than a quarter of the town has already fled."

Arthur was stunned. The only people who heard Uther's private announcement was Merlin and the knights. He looked at Merlin. Merlin shook his head rapidly, understanding Arthur's question. _Then which knight leaked the word?_

"Go back to the castle, and don't arrest anyone until I say so." Arthur told the knight.

"I am sorry sir, but the king has ordered me to arrest anyone who tries to leave Camelot. To tell you the truth, I should not have let even that lady go; Even with _your _permission."

With that, the knight marched back to the castle.

Arthur was distressed. _What was going on? Which knight leaked the details of Uther's announcement? How much trouble will he get for not arriving with the list in hand, and for recruiting a knight that leaked confidential information? What was happening to Camelot?_

_--_

**Hope you guys like the story so far. I have thought of a really neat storyline.. So stay tuned.**


	5. The Knight

It was an eerie feeling for Alvarr. Not that he was in Bossiney; he was there just a day ago. The eerie feeling was returning with Morgause. The last time both were there was as teenagers during the Great Purge.

Memories of the time flashed in his head - Screaming fires were a lit in the villages, the sounds of hooves, shrieks, and metal clashing harmonized the pounding of his heart, and shortness of breath. He recalled concealing himself from Uthers army beneath the warmth of a wooden cart while catching a glimpse of Morgause's hair flying in the winds as she fled East with a frightened sorcerer and two other children.

"Where are we?" asked Morgana from behind Alvarr's ear on the horse, gazing at the uninhabited homes. Seagulls were calling and waves were crashing softly.

"Bossiney..." Morgause breathed. She eyes were filled with sorrow as she absorbed the scene of the sea, mouth parted, as a familiar breeze brushed against her face. It was the home that took her in after Uther wanted her dead; after her mother died.

Alvarr observed Morgause's reaction. He could tell it had been a while since Morgause had visited Bossiney.

"I'll go find the boat," Alvarr said, leaping off the horse. He reached his hands out to assist Morgana of the horse.

Morgause was still watching sea, almost avoiding the ruins for fear of flashbacks. She looked down, and held back her grief. She leapt off her horse, as Morgana reached out for Mordred.

Alvarr walked to an old sailor's house to find a boat.

Mordred walked around.

"This place is deserted. I can't imagine why no one would live here. The houses look intact but over here are ruins..." Morgana observed scanning the surroundings modestly.

Morgause recalled the fire proofing spells the sorcerers placed on the village and smiled sadly.

"Maybe one day, this place will flourish as it once did before Uther was king" Morgause smiled.

"Uther did this? He is the reason for this? Was this during the purge?

Morgause looked at Morgana and nodded. She then took notice of Mordred. Mordred was in the courtyard, bent over, examining a slab of rock on the ground, and placing his palm on it.

Alvarr came outside, with the paddles, looking down while walking. He glanced up and did a double take, catching Mordred near the slab of rock, and slowing down observing in a sense of uneasiness. Mordred was lifting the slab of rock that concealed the hiding spot of the Niwe Steorra. Although the Niwe Steorra was already taken out, Alvarr was disturbed by the idea Mordred discovered it.

"What are you doing?" Alvarr exclaimed, striding over to Mordred, and dropping the paddles.

Mordred shot up and moved back, staring at Alvarr in alarm.

Morgana rushed over in front of Mordred and stared at Alvarr bewildered.

"Why are you getting upset? He's just looking around as any curious boy would."

"He's maybe little too curious" Alvarr said getting annoyed, turning away back to the paddles. Alvarr knew one thing. Even if Mordred sided against Uther, he couldn't help but be very troubled by the boy.

Alvarr clenched his teeth.

"The boat is in the house, I need you both to help me pull it to shore." Alvarr called to the women.

***

"..who did this, I will have you put to death." said Uther dangerously. Uther was standing in the courtroom addressing the group of knights. Their helmets taken off, some were blankly staring down, some gazing in wonder, mouths parted, some with arms crossed, slightly irritated.

"You are all dismissed as Camelots knights. I will no longer require any of your services. Go outside and wait there until Arthur get's back." Uther said throwing his robes behind him and turning back.

Arthur had just entered the courtroom and was listening to Uther's last sentence. He had left Merlin outside to wait. The knights left the room, few making eye contact with Arthur as they passed. Arthur marched up to face his Father. Uther glanced at him in irritation.

"What held you, and where is the list?" Uther said sitting down on his throne, rousing impatience.

Arthur was unsure where to begin. His mind was on the knights.

"Geoffrey is writing up the list. He told me it would be ready in a week. I -"

"Don't tell me that. Geoffrey has a list already made."

"He did, but it got destroyed. Father-"

"How did it get destroyed?"

"I – I don't know, but it did." Arthur lied. He wanted to talk about the knights.

Uther expectations in Arthur was expectantly thwarted. He didn't want to look at Arthur.

"Your knights, Arthur, have been disloyal to me."

A surge of anxiety rushed to Arthur gut.

"One of your knights has leaked my plans. Camelot is in chaos ever since – a quarter of the town has left. And many more may leave. I will not accept this to happen."

"Why did you dismiss the knights? They would be the ones to ensure –"

"YOUR Knights have leaked confidential information Arthur! These are your knights, you picked them! You trusted them. They went against the Knights code." Uther exclaimed, eyes wide open in fury. " You will find out which of your knights have committed the crime and then we may consider utilizing the rest. Until then, they are no longer your knights."

"We have no knights, the word is out, citizens are fleeing! Instead of trying to find out the perpetrator, why aren't we speaking to the citizens, calm them? Camelot will be deserted before we know it."

"You will find out which of the knights did it. Then we don't have to worry about this."

"Father, it's not as simple as that. The perpetrator may not come in front! And it will not stop those from fleeing."

"Then you will tell the knights you will put them all to death, if one does not admit!"

Arthur was trying to catch breath.

"Father, that is not the point! Camelot citizens are fleei–"

"THEN SUGGEST SOMETHING ELSE!!!"

Arthur was alarmed by his father's angry plea and mouth was parted, perplexed. Arthur looked at his father. He could finally tell his father really didn't know what to do, and he knew the only thing his father could do was to do what his father does best- Put people to death.

"Why don't I just find Alvarr? I got a lead."

"A lead? What is it?"

"Alvarr is travelling to Carmarthen. He is travelling through Bossiney. This may be our only hope, if I leave now I can bump into him and –"

"Who told you of this lead?"

"A peasant. He said he heard Alvarr make plans to go there."

Arthur thought a peasant's word would be more trustworthy to his father than Merlin's words.

"A peasant." Uther repeated. "A mere peasant, in this time of rebellion against the kingdom, has given you a lead?"

Arthur didn't like where Uther was going with this but nodded."Yes father."

"You will not go." Uther said firmly.

"But-"

"I said no. You should know better than to trust a mere peasant that just wants to rid you from Camelot"

"Father I am cer-"

"Arthur I said NO! Now go. Find out which knight it was." Said Uther very slowly. He dismissed Arthur by looking straight ahead.

Arthur glared at Uther enraged, his heart beating hard, and left the court room to the room his knights were waiting.

--

Arthur walked in the room where the knights were waiting and made eye contact with each knight, trying to get a hint of guilt. Merlin was standing in there feeling quiet awkward wondering if he should leave. The knights held their conversations possibly because of Merlin's presence and the fear Merlin would tell Arthur something. Merlin noticed Arthur looking pale and ill, worst than Merlin has ever seen Arthur as he walked to the knights. Each of the 12 knight's pair of eyes held something different- from fear, to sorrow, to hardness, to anger.

Arthur's heart was pounding.

"I demand you all to tell me who leaked the Kings plans." Arthur yelled, "NOW!"

Merlin was saturated in the tension in the room. He shook his head and looked down. Could Arthur be so foolish to think any of the knights would rise up and admit what they did? He peeked at Arthur to seek his reaction.

Arthur looked distressed and passed his hand over his face. So Arthur wasn't surprised it didn't work.

"I need you guys to tell me now, or father will have me put all of you to death." Arthur stated bluntly.

Merlin was in shock. The eyes of the knights all looked startled, mouths parting in confusion. A young knight, with curly golden hair adorned fear in his face as he stared at Arthur in horror – That this prince he admired so long would let him die. Another knight looked off into space, breathing hard in dawning comprehension of the punishment. Another knight passed his hands over his hair and face in distress. One knight, an older knight with jet black hair, wide brown eyes, and stubble on his chubby face stared at Arthur just as angry as he was before.

"You will put to death the lot of us for one man's doing?" he called Arthur.

Arthur looked at the knight in alarm. Arthur didn't want to be doing this any more than the knights did.

"That is right. Unless one of you admits to it and turns himself in."

"We have served you faithfully, and you cannot even spend five minutes to try to convince your father to do otherwise." The knight said calmly but boldly. "That is not the king I envisioned when you were born."

It was the old age of the knight that made the comment more potent. Arthur stirred and looked at the old knight's face in alarm.

"Then I turn myself in." The knight said glowering at the prince. Several knight's heads jerked to him.

"Then you did it." Arthur questioned automatically, though very unconvinced.

"I turn myself in." the knight repeated slowly, staring at the prince in resentment, stepping up.

The prince gaped at the knight in surprise of his willingness to kill himself to save the others. The old knight was bigger and taller than him. The warm brown eyes showed no guilt, but disappointment in the prince.

Arthur nodded uneasily and stared at the rest of the astonished knights.

"The rest of you. Go home."

The rest of the knights all left, leaving Arthur, the elder knight and Merlin in the room.

Arthur lead the knight to the dungeons and reluctantly situated him in. It was fridgid, empty and terribly uncomfortable.

"I have served King Uther's army longer than you have lived Arthur. I find nothing wrong in that a knight would pass on information to the rest of Camelot about the Kings plans. They are only trying to prevent what may be the Purge. I would have hoped you would try to stop this after causing the first one."

Arthur straightened up .

"What are you mean, I caused the first one"

Merlin looked at the knight in fear. He knew exactly what the knight was talking about. He didn't realize others knew.

"The King hasn't told you?" said the knight smirking, obviously not caring what he was saying, as he was to die. "The King hasn't been good to you."

"What are you talking about! ?" Arthur demanded. "Tell me!!" The older knight didn't speak, but looked down in his hands.

Arthur felt nauseous, dizzy and weak as he agonized over what was happening. He turned to Merlin, to seek for some form of explanation. Merlin was uncertain in what to say.

They needed to catch Alvarr soon, whether the King allowed it or not.


	6. Going Anyway

"Prepare my horse, we are going." Arthur said determinately, marching the halls and climbing the stairs. He looked to Merlin's stunned face. "Come on we don't have time."

Merlin scurried off to the doors, paced down the stairs, and pulled together their horses gently to the corner of the castle away from the guards view. Moonlight reflected on the damp cobble stone floors. Merlin's heart steadily beat firmly. _What was Arthur planning? How were they going to go against the Kings word?_

Arthur opened the castle doors, dashed out of the castle and ran down the stairs with his leather bag.

"Arthur, are you sure about this? Getting to Carmethan will take a long time. Your father will expect you in the morning."

Arthur leapt on his horse, and stared ahead. He looked over below where Merlin stood waiting concerned.

"We are first going to Bossiney, Merlin. If what you say is true, there will be signs Alvarr was there. After that, I believe father will not be upset when we get back from Carmathen with Alvarr. Now come on, get on your horse Merlin; we don't have time to waste."

Merlin awkwardly leapt on his horse and Arthur peered ahead. _Guards._ Arthur paced on nonchalantly reaching the guards. The gentle stomping of hooves echoed in the empty courtyard. Merlin followed.

"We have word there is a citizen of Camelot planning to escape. Clear the way." Arthur told the two guards. Merlin watched for the guard's reaction. The two guards looked at each other, nodded, and cleared the way to allow the two the pass. Arthur signaled the horses to set out to the town walking. He decided against increasing the speed of the horses for fear of alarming the citizens with the sound.

They passed by deserted shop fronts that bordered the west side of the castle. The expected lingering aroma of freshly bake bread and stench of crafted leather belts was faint. The filling of some sort of pie was splattered on the stone grounds. They passed by the homes lit with timid lanterns inside against the sheer curtains covering the windows. For every three homes they passed, about one home was unlit, and slightly cleared of equipment, and with creaking doors responding to the wind. Merlin glanced through shattered windows of one home, and with the ray of moonlight, he saw an upturned table and scattered apples on the floor. A surge of pain shot up his stomach.

The aroma of sweet rice and egg puddings, smoked fish, and warm apple stews and the laughter of boisterous round women that typically characterized the wealthy quarter of Camelot now smelled like fire, ash, rotten apples and transpired emptiness and hollowness.

A shudder tickled Merlins back. Merlin wondered if it was because of the breeze or eeriness of Camelot. He looked at Arthur to witness his reaction. Merlin worried about Arthur. To think that those citizens of Camelot would never return and he would be King to a weak kingdom would cause anyone to be troubled. Merlin felt a pang of guilt. He knew he had to help make this right; after all, he was the one who left the Niwe Steorra on the ground causing Uther to hastily plan this dreadful 'purge'. He looked ahead and noticed something moving.

A figure was walking outside from his home in a large cloak. Arthur paced over to the man. Merlin's gut plummeted. _Was this man trying to escape Camelot? _Merlin followed Arthur. The man obviously noticed the sound of hammering hooves of Arthurs and Merlins horses heading towards him, and he froze under the moonlight. As Arthur and Merlin came closer, they saw a short, frail, middle age man frozen in fear, with a bag in his hands right underneath his chin. Merlin looked to his left and saw several heads duck. Merlin narrowed his eyes. _What was Arthur going to do? Would he arrest the man?_

"What is your business being out this late?" Arthur asked after getting off his horse. Arthur noticed the man shivering in fear.

"I-I- I , I – I wanted to- to- I wanted to get a book sire. From the Library-"

Silence ensued.

"This late?"

Merlin heard slight whimpers coming from the direction of the ducked heads. Arthur didn't seem to notice as he kept staring at the man. The old man gulped. A breeze whipped his robes and Arthurs hair.

"My Lord- I promise you- I am not trying to escape – really. I know I should go out during day time, but- but- I have been wanting to read for a while- to – to pass time..to get my mind off- off things. I promise."

The man was still shivering, and clutching his fist size bag with both hands near his chin.

"And this bag?" Arthur asked out of protocol.

The man was in shock, mouth open, almost forgetting his hands were holding the bag. He looked at his bag almost searching for an answer. He opened his mouth a few times, but nothing was coming out. Merlin glanced at the dead silence coming from his left.

Arthur held out his hand to take the bag. He poured out the contents in his hand. There was money- and a lot of it. Merlin looked down and closed his eyes in pain. _Was the man going to offer Geoffrey some sort of bribe?_ After all everyone knew Geoffrey was to provide Arthur the list of families who were suspected of sorcery. Would Arthur understand it?

Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Alright go. But mind you, I don't think you should carry your money out like that. I know these are troubling times, but make sure your mind is on right – there could be lots of thieves, especially this late."

Arthur put the money back in the bag and handed the man his bag.

Merlin, like the man, was at loss of any sort of reaction. The man thanked Arthur profoundly and bowed a few times, as he hurried off to North_. Did Arthur not understand, or did he purposely let him go?_ Merlin watched Arthur closely but the nonchalantness contradicted Arthurs shameful look he gave Merlin. He could have sworn Arthur stared a few moments to where the ducked heads were hiding.

The two rode on, and reached the forest. This time, they raced to Bossiney.

**

"I hate this. I hate this. I hate this!!" screeched Morgana uncomfortably. She wound up her face in fear, held her breath, shut her eyes tight, and clenched her fists on the sides of the boat with her head down trying to avoid the scene of rapid white waves forming from the speeding boat. Morgana had only twice went on a boat with her father but could handle the normal speed caused by rowing it. Morgana hated the fast pull, the wind pounding on her back and ears, and just about everything else about being in the middle of the sea on a undersized boat fit for 4 people and a couple leather bags. She wanted to get out of the boat now. She managed to survive the first hour of sailing fast. Only because Morgause set a sleeping spell on her. But sleeping spells while sailing fast on the boat caused large headaches, a side affect Alvarr reminded Morgause later.

"I like it" Mordred said staring calmly at the waters, reaching out to touch the water. His hand bounced off the water quickly, as if something whacked it from the water to the air.

Morgana whimpered. "Why can't we go slower, there's no point in going fast if we are going to be miserable."

"The only one being miserable is you," called Alvarr, face forward inviting the mist of the sea and breeze in his hair. Morgause rolled her eyes.

"We could be a bit slower, this is her first time." Morgause argued.

Alvarr looked at Morgause and smiled.

'Fine, as you wish."

Alvarr muttered some words and the air gently collided with their ears. They could hear the water clashing slower.

"ughh—hh" said Morgana nauseous. She placed an arm on her stomach and bent over the boat and threw up.

"I hate this!!" whined Morgana agitatedly. "Is there any other way? What about arriving at a destination at the snap of your finger?"

"That is tricky magic Morgana. You can do it, but you'd need two rare to find stones- one with you and one at the destination. The stone must have originally been one stone- but cracked into two." said Alvarr. He then turned to Morgause. "Remember Cecil, _Imbecile-Cecil_, Ha ha. That kook with the long wiry hair thought he could travel short distances without the use of stones. Remember when he called everyone to demonstrate his theory?– and he tied a piece of his hair to – ha haaa" started Alvarr, busting out in a tearful laugh. He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Oh stop it! Cecil was a kind old man, he meant well. You know very well he needed encouragement and support at his old age."

"But you acted all amazed that day! I can still remember you running up to him saying how smart he was, even after failing his demonstration!"

"Well, I felt bad for him! He was old and needed to cheer up after hearing all those taunts. He was really upset that you laughed at him, out of all people, you know! "

"Oh you worry too much Morgause. You just –"

*pwhang-g-g-g-*

The sound of an arrow passed their heads and hit the side of the boat. Morgana's eyes widened and mouth hung in horror. _Pirates._


	7. The Three Men in the Sea

Alvarr peered ahead the still waters and saw a three figures smirking at them from a far distance. Their boat suddenly stood still, oscillating a bit before stabilizing. He glanced at the men for a hint of answer. The three figures and their calm stances -one with a crossbow with short brown hair, the middle standing with his arms crossed with long blond hair similar to Alvarr's, and the left one squatting with raven black hair – gave a vibe they had a mission. The one squatting mouth curled into a smirk. The man with the crossbow aimed at Alvarr.

Alvarr ducked as the arrow passed barely missing Mordred behind him. Morgana pushed Mordred's back down so fiercely the boat rocked causing Alvarr to lose his balance. Morgause muttered the spell to speed up the boat only to be alarmed the boat still remained immobile, vibrating ever so little in reaction. Alvarr recognized Morgause's perplexed look as an indication their conclusion was the same. _The three men had magic._

Alvarr looked up and observed their boat gliding leisurely on the surface of the calm waters.

_Haeten_ he shouted at the boat in effort to set their boat in flames. The three figures stood ever so still, boat unharmed. His focus was interrupted by Morgana's muffled yelp from below.

"Why aren't we going?!"

Alvarr ignored Morgana and seized his leather parcel and drew out Morgause's crossbow as Morgause took note and rushed to salvage the arrows already planted on their boat. Morgana emerged from her ducking, and aided in the efforts by tugging the second arrow planted on the right. She pulled out the stick and gazed at the end. To her horror, the arrowhead remained embedded in the wooden boat.

Alvarr quickly scanned the three figures. The one that set the spell on the boat had to be killed in order for the boat to be set free and flowing. The man with the crossbow wouldn't be the one; it would have to be one of the other two. He aimed at the middle figure, pulled the bow, and was about to release-

"Tell us what you want!"Demanded Morgause, standing closer to the head of the boat, her voice paining Alvarr's ear. The boat rocked a little because of her abrupt step forward.

Alvarr released the bow in shock, causing the arrow to dwindle down in the waters and stared at Morgause and to the three men for their reaction.

The three men came closer and didn't say anything. His heart beat hard. The upper half of their faces hidden in black leather masks, with adequate size slits so that they could see. The wind mocked the lot of them, playing down on the threat. The men didn't react but remained in the unaffected stance. Their boat was not as big as theirs, however looked older but sturdier. They were still a good distance away.

Alvarr observed the men coming closer, not responding to Morgause's request. The men looked as though he only had a shirt on. He lifted his bow and aimed at the middle figures chest and pulled the bow. The figure did not move. Alvarr took a deep breath and released the arrow. To Alvarr's confusion, the arrow bounced off his chest as if there was a barrier planted on his chest. Morgause quickly retrieved her sword and stood, muttering a spell to drive a gust of wind as hard as possible to resist the boats advancement. The gush of wind hit against Alvarr's body, causing him to be slightly pulled by the strong winds. Alvarr held onto the arrow with extreme determination, pulled another arrow back with great force, and aimed at the man's head. He held his breath. The arrow travelled with the strong wind with such power- there was no way the man could survive. The man ducked slowly but quick enough, and repositioned himself to the original stance. Alvarr and Morgause looked each other in shock.

Alvarr snatched Morgause's sword from her hand muttered some protection spells, jumped off the boat and swam hastily towards the men. Morgana stood up in horror, calling at Alvarr. She glanced at the three men. The three men nodded at her synchronized, while she narrowed her eyes gaping in horror. _Why were they nodding at her_? Morgause noticed too and turned back to Morgana bewildered. Mordred lifted his body to catch the action.

Alvarr drew near to their boat. The man stared at Alvarr from on the boat, arms outstretched, and muttered some spells, but Alvarr dove down. Even if he didn't dive quickly enough, he had protective spells on to prevent the most common attack spells from hurting him. He swam under the boat to the other side. The three figures still stared at Morgana as Alvarr leapt on the boat, and sword in his hand.

Alvarr went from behind and struck the sword at the man in the middle in the back. Alvarr waited for a reaction from any three of them. The two on the side turned to him and smiled. Alvarr pulled the sword out and attempted to strike the man with the crossbow. He noticed his sword was not stained in the middle mans blood. The middle man then grasped Alvarr by the neck and lifted him in the air, staring at Alvarr. The man's eyes were pitch black, completely soulless, and did not care that Alvarr was chocking, losing breath.

Morgause shot many spells, trying to penetrate their immortality, and was about to jump in the waters but stopped when Morgana spoke out.

"What is it that you want!!??"

The middle man lifting Alvarr seemed to hear Morgana and glanced in her direction. His lips curled into a smile. He lowered Alvarr leaving him gasping for air, and coughing.

The man pointed at the boy, Mordred, and then looked up at Morgana. He then grabbed Alvarr's sword, spun it a little, pointed it at Alvarr, and looked back at Morgana, waiting. Morgause eyes flashed between Morgana and Mordred. Mordred stared up at Morgana in horror.

Morgana breathed hard as she stared at the man. She shook her head in fear. The man then lifted the sword to stab Alvarr.

Morgana's eyes flashed orange and caused the man to lose his balance, as if hit by an arrow, and dropped his sword before crashing into the waters. The other two seemed to lose their poise and scrambled to retrieve the sword. Only, Alvarr fetched the sword and struck the men. The two were mortal, and was left to fall, blood tricking from their wound, until their breathing became slower, eyes shutting, to death.

Alvarr dropped his sword and seated himself on the boat. He breathed heavily and ran his hands over his face and glanced up staring at a confused Morgana.

"What the hell happened?" He called. "How did that man die?"

Morgana trembled before sitting down slowly, looking down as Mordred clutched Morgana's gown.

" I don't know, I just – I just looked at him, and it happened!" Morgana then looked up. "You said there would not be any attacks on these trips."

Morgause turned to Alvarr and muttered a spell to start their boat in the direction of the other boat.

"Morgana, they wanted Mordred. Perhaps we should not blame Alvarr for this" antagonized Morgause.

Morgana scowled at Morgause.

"Let's take this boat. It's protected by spells and enchantments," suggested Alvarr quietly.

They transitioned their belongings on the boat. It was strange to Alvarr that out of the many times he's travelled to Carmarthen, he was attacked. _The three men did want Mordred, but why? And why did they listen to Morgana? Lastly, how did Morgana, someone new to magic, manage to pull off something he and Morgause, veterans of magic, could not?_


	8. The Stone Pendant

***

"So, this is.. Bossiney. Not a very pleasant place is it?" said Arthur, scanning the vacant houses, and ruins.

"Well, I wouldn't assume it would be considering it's a place of battle."

"Wonder what war it was.." Arthur said peering off to the beach. "Amazing waters isn't it?" he said before heading to the shore leaving Merlin and his horse in their tracks. Merlin frowned at Arthur and followed.

"Are you telling me you don't know Bossiney?" questioned Merlin.

"No, please tell me Merlin, since you are noted Camelot's historian." mocked Arthur facing the beach eyes closed breathing in the fresh moist air.

Merlin stared at Arthur.

"Your father attacked Bossiney in search for those with magic. Your father did this as part of the purge."

Arthur trembled a little and opened his eyes facing Merlin. Merlin waited for his reaction.

"Well, it doesn't look like he hurt them that much. The village looks fine." Arthur said facing the intact homes remaining unharmed due to magical protection spells.

Merlin looked around, trying to find some sign of Alvarr, Morgause, Morgana or Mordred.

"Merlin, come!"

Arthur hurried to the edge of the wall of a courtyard, where something was moving. The creature moving was in fact two- two horses tied to the wall.

Arthur got off his horse and came closer to the pair of brown horses. One horse was friendly, inviting Arthur to stroke him, while the other resisted Arthurs touch.

"The horses look well fed and strong." observed Arthur, stroking the friendlier horse.

"Do you think its Alvarr's?"

"Could be, but why are there two?"

"He has a party with him?"

"True."

Merlin looked around and stopped his gaze at the sands of the shore.

"Look Arthur!"

Arthur stared where Merlin pointed and headed over before squatting down to the point of interest.

On the sands were boat tracks implying it was dragged to shore. Accompanying the tracks were four separate sized pairs of human tracks going towards the shore.

"It looks like there were only 4 people.. Strange, I would have thought he'd have more with him."

Merlin knew exactly who Alvarr was with. He wondered how Arthur would feel if he knew Morgana was part of Alvarrs group – a group believed to try to bring Arthur down one day.

"I still wonder Merlin, what if it's just some random people going for a boat ride?"

"I thought this would be proof. We have two horses, and these tracks... Who even travels on boat through Bossiney? You said yourself people take the ship from elsewhere to Carmarthen."

"Yeah, but we can't assume this set of people are going to Carmarthen. Whoever they are could be going to another neighboring city close by. We don't know. Didn't you see the small feet tracks? Could be a family."

Merlin was baffled. _Was Arthur using logic now?_

"Well, what were you looking for then? What would have convinced you?" Merlin asked, brainstorming what evidence he could craft with magic.

"I was thinking maybe just one horse, some belongings proving he was here, maybe one pair of really large feet tracks.. I think the small feet tracks is throwing me off. What kid is wandering off with Alvarr?"

"Arthur, if you think we should turn on the evidence we have so far, your father will end up-"

*Creek*

Merlin and Arthur heads shot up in the direction of the sound.

Arthur turned to Merlin, signaled him to be quiet and nonverbally commanded him to remain where he was. He peered at a home whose door was slightly ajar. He treaded on quietly and pulled out his sword, holding it behind him. Merlin watched carefully. _Was Alvarr still here?_

Arthur approached the door, turned his back to the door, and waited. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open, with his sword out. Merlin heard a loud shriek belonging to a woman. Merlin raced over to the home only to see Arthur staring at a women spilling out fumbling excuses.

It was the women from Camelot, whose chicken died.

"Please sire, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I – I just had to leave. You have to understand! My father, he died during the purge. Our whole family was suspected of sorcery. Including me! I didn't do anything. I didn't- Please"

Arthur put both hands on her shoulders in order to comfort her.

"Calm down, please." He commanded awkwardly. He turned to Merlin for help.

"She's worried you're going to kill her Arthur, how is she going to calm down?"

The women did seem to calm down after hearing she wasn't immediately told she was going to be turned in. Arthur ignored Merlin.

"Is this where the Camelot citizens are fleeing, here in Bossiney ?" asked Arthur determinedly.

The women looked at him in horror, tears streaming down and looked at Merlin. Merlin knew that if she told him anything, it would be turning everyone in to death.

"I'm sorry sire, I don't know where anyone is. Please, pleaseee…." she pleaded.

Arthur left the room to check the other homes.

"Arthur wait!!" Called Merlin, shooting out the door.

"You stay there with the woman!!" Merlin stayed put and turned back to the pleading and horrified women shaking her head.

Arthur busted in the neighboring home only to see a man on the floor sleeping next to his plump wife, and 2 children. They shot up, rummaged around for weapons, the woman and children screaming. Arthur stared at them in shock and backed out of the door to outside. Merlin peeked out the door and saw a few folks running out of their homes. He saw a woman clutching her baby, and son. The son was the little boy he saw a few days earlier, stroking his pet goat. Chills went ran up his spine.

"Please!! Come back! I will not hurt you!!!!" Arthur called, breathing heavily. Merlin closed his eyes and wished for calmness.

Several people still ran away, while some stayed behind. Several heads poked out of the homes.

"Please, as your prince, I will promise you that I will not hurt you!! As long as you are not guilty of magic!!! I will make sure I don't!!"

"LIAR!!!" Called out one women exiting a door and marching up to him. "You are a liar! Just as your father was when the purge began the last time!"

"I'm not a liar! I give you my word. As long as there is no proof you yourself conducted magic, you will not die!"

"He is being honest, he is true to his word!" said the women whose chicken died, pleading to the plump women.

"It does not matter what this boy says. Once we are turned in, Uther is in charge!!"

The two women started bickering.

"Listen!!!" Called Merlin. Everyone turned to Merlin in wonder. Even Arthur lifted his eyebrow."We will leave you be! You will just have to answer us one question!!"

Arthur walked up to Merlin and put his arm around his shoulder and lowered his head. "Merlin, I'm the prince here, not you. I decide what to do not you."

"Trust me," whispered Merlin. Arthur stared at Merlin speechless.

"Did anyone see anyone leaving Bossiney a couple hours ago. Four people going on a boat?"

A few people looked to each other.

"You let a servant speak on behalf of you!!? Is it true? if we answer you this question, you will leave us be?"

Arthur was bewildered.

"NO!!" yelled Arthur annoyed , staring at Merlin. "What a stupid idea.. What if it isn't Alvarr, then what?- Look we are trying to find Alvarr, this big middle aged guy with long blond hair till his shoulders. If you can help us find him, then I MIGHT leave you." Arthur called. "Look, you guys are in no position to negotiate these terms. I'll have my knights come and attack you."

"Not if we attack you first." said a man, pulling out a sword accompanied with a few others.

Arthur stared at the several folks that came out of corners, surrounding him. He recognized some as retired knights that served Uther when he was a child. These men had also trained him when he was a child.

"Fantastic speech." Merlin whispered to Arthur, looking at him retreating. It pained Arthur to recognize Merlin's idea would be a better option but he swallowed his pride.

"Look. Fine. Tell us if you saw - the four people going on a boat. We will then leave you be.."

"You give me your word? That you will not attack us later - or tell Uther about us being here?"

Arthur closed him eyes. He couldn't promise such a thing. If his father knew -

"IT'S A DEAL!" Merlin said shooting forward. Arthur turned to Merlin annoyed.

The old man with the sword placed his sword in his scabbard. Arthur was bewildered the man took Merlin's words as a seal to the deal.

"I saw them," said the man. "There were four of them. They came by with two horses. They spoke about travelling to Carmarthen. The four included as you described- one middle aged man with shoulder length blond hair; one blond haired women, long curly hair, dark eyes; one little boy, straight black hair with piercing blue eyes; and one- one you know already. The Lady Morgana."

"Morgana?" Arthur breathed. "She's with them?"

The plump women sniggered. She obviously enjoyed seeing Arthur displeased.

"Why do you need to find Alvarr?" asked the women whose chicken died.

Arthur turned his attention to her.

"I've got to- otherwise father will continue this hunt for people like you. If I find and kill him, he will end it."

"And – and you need to go to Carmarthen?" asked the women feebly as the plump women shot daggers at her.

"Yes?"

She looked extremely conflicted.

'And and once you catch him, you will stop this?"

"Yes." Arthur said, waiting for her. She was obviously wanting to tell him something, but she kept taking swift glances at him, the ground and at the others.

"If I give you something, will you promise- will you promise me that you will not hurt me."

Arthur looked at her in curiosity.

"I promise…"

The women pulled out her necklace. It was a gold necklace with a gold hued stone as a pendant. She held it out. Arthur assumed he was to take it. She gulped.

"This – this necklace. Was my grandmothers. As I had told you before, my family has history - of sorcery. I promise- I have never used it . However, if you are interested - If you are eager to capture Alvarr as quickly as possible - This necklace will take you to Carmarthen in a moment. You can take your servant too but holding onto him. You just have to say where you want to go."

Arthur held the necklace in the utmost horror_. Did this lady think the prince would use a magical instrument?_

The women noticed Arthur's grotesque reaction.

"As I mentioned before , I promise I have never used it .. I promise.."

Arthur closed his eyes.

"Arthur, she's trying to help."

Arthur shot daggers at Merlin. This was not something he could negotiate on.

"Merlin have you lost your mind!? If I use this, my father would kill me. I'm not you where-"

"Fine- then I'll do it." Merlin said grabbing the necklace before Arthur could finish. He clutched Arthurs arm. "To Carmarthen."


	9. The House of Alain

*Kurplunk-ching-phud*

Merlin jabbed his right knee on a wooden floor before his face collided his hands roughly. Arthur's chainmail grated Merlin's left cheek when he tumbled over. Merlin patted his cheek and stared at the light stain of blood on his fingers.

Arthur let out a groan, head down on the floor. Judging by the fact Arthur didn't manage to get up; Merlin could tell Arthur collapsed much worse than he had.

"MERLIN!!!!" Arthur managed to scream, head still lowered. He lifted his head slowly, golden hair sitting messily on his head, and glowered furiously at a grinning Merlin sitting down on the floor with a scratched up face.

"MERLIN. What is in that mind of yours!!!!!??"

"Alvarr?"

"SHOOOOOO!!!! SHOOOooOoOO!!!" A woman shrieked; her face dusted in flour and an angry frown. The boys shuffled to their feet in horror. The lady held a glistening sword very awkwardly but boldly, staring at the two boys with bulging eyes, hoping to frighten them with her wild expression.

Merlin scanned his surroundings and realized they landed in a large manor of some sort. Arthur clutched and pulled Merlin's arms, dragging him away from the menacing women. A hefty and very long dining table, so polished it reflected a chandelier above, stood in the way, causing Arthur and Merlin to propell themselves upward on the table top, and decend to the wooden floors. Merlin glimpsed back and notice the women trapped by the table blocking the doorway, yet looking slightly proud of her no nonsense threat.

Arthur and Merlin scuttled down the dim narrow hall and into a larger brightly lit room adorned with the finest furniture, red drapes lined with gold trimmings, elaborate carpets and the ugliest statues Merlin had ever seen. A poised woman standing in a cream gown, looking very pretty, was chatting with a thin frame, sharp nosed, armored man that had more hair on his face than on his head. The woman fired a look of confusion as they made their way through causing the man to turn around.

Arthur gripped Merlin's arm forcefully and yanked him to the left in the direction of the white stone U shape stairway elegantly cascading to the first floor. Merlin looked back as they dashed to the stairs, and saw the man pull out his sword nervously while the pretty woman peeked from behind mouth open. The thin armored man went after the boys causing Arthur to tug his sword out of his scabbard at the opening of the stairs and led the way down the stone white stairs, skipping every few steps. When they arrive at the first floor, Merlin scanned the area frantically as he caught his breath. _Where was the exit? _

Arthur swiftly ran around, heading ahead, but retracting as he looked up at the man taking his pretty time going down. He scanned the area. There were only closed doors amongst a isolated wall on the left; ahead stood affluent looking men and women, sipping wine and conversing with each other; and to the right, quite a distance away, was a big opening, framing the fresh leaves bristling in the wind outside. _The door!_

"Are you too much of a coward to fight??" The man ridiculed nervously but courageously from behind, pointing a trembling sword at Arthur. The man looked up and winked at the woman peeking curiously above on the second floor and giggling after he blew her a kiss. Arthur stopped and turned around to assess the man and his challenge - Arthur smiled. Merlin rolled his eyes and hauled Arthur towards the exit door. Arthur consented and retreated down the hall, pushing people out of their way; hearing clashing of goblets, breaking glass, splattering of wines and cakes, and shrieking and whining of women and plump men. They felt the blast of fresh air coming from the exit, paced out, and jumped down a few more steps.

Right as they were to catch their breath, several guards in Armor approached the two, assessing them, while drawing out their swords.

"See here!! I am Prince Arthur of Camelot!" Arthur called out apprehensively shooting a look to all the knights.

One of the knights signaled the others to lower their swords; his helmet still on as he spoke.

"We were not told the Prince of Camelot would be coming," A muffled voice from inside the helmet spoke suspiciously. "Unless... you came to attack us?" he insinuated.

"No!!I don't even have my knights. This idiot here is my servant! He is the only one I travelled with."

"You were in the House of Alain – of Carmarthen."

"We got lost; I gave him the wrong directions!" Merlin beamed cheerfully, hoping his smile would ward off any suspicions of their intentions. Arthur copied Merlin and flashed a winning smile.

To Merlin's relief, the knight glanced at the others and nodded. Merlin sighed heavily; he closed his eyes and opened them only to see the knights drawing out their sword, heads tilted in an angle, stepping towards him and Arthur. Merlin's blood pulsated through his body. Maybe -

He pulled out the stone pendant. They lady said he just had to clutch Arthur and just state where he wanted to go. Merlin closed his eyes and held Arthurs arm.

"To Camelot. "

Merlin opened his eyes only to see a big ugly metal helmet facing him, and a sword being raised in the air.

Arthur pulled out his sword, positioned himself and the blade. Merlin pulled Arthur behind and dragged him in the direction he thought was best, letting go once Arthur caught on, and raced to the forest behind the house as fast as possible.

_Slaeppan_

Merlin spell was muffled by Arthur yell at Merlin to steer to the left in the direction of the forest.

The knights suddenly slowed down and fell. Merlin grinned while the wind pounded against his face. He really found this sleeping spell super handy.

Arthur glanced back at the fallen knights puzzled, but darted along before the knights got up. They ran far into the forest, never stopping or looking back, and found a ditch near a pond. The leapt in the air and fell in ditch to take take shelter.

Both boys gasped heavily in order to catch their breath, bending down, concentrating on inhaling in the air. Arthur passed his hands on his face and gulped in the air.

"YOU MERLIN -- ARE AN IDIOT!"

Arthur kept panting.

"But an idiot that saved our lives..."

Merlin smiled as he gasped for air.

* * *

"Well, we are finally here at Carmarthen. We are going to stay here at the cave for the night. Till dawn at least." declared Alvarr examining the cave entrance near the shores of Carmarthen.

Alvarr hopped of the boat and assisted Morgana off. She wobbled a bit and fell over, clinging herself onto Alvarr's shoulders. She couldn't contain her giggle that emerged from her gut. Mordred hopped of the boat and wobbled a bit too, holding onto Morgana. Morgause fetched their belongings and declined Alvarr's offer to help her off the boat. She threw him the leather parcel, handed him the sword, crossbow, and jumped off the boat. She couldn't help but grab onto Alvarr's shoulder for balance. Alvarr smirked to himself.

Alvarr scanned the entrance of a cave.

"So the Sorcerer is here somewhere- the one who will teach us shape shifting?" Asked Morgana feebly. She, like the rest of them, was drained of energy. They hadn't eaten in 8 hours, fought with three crazy men that wanted Mordred (and one of them had to be immortal), was given no flexibility to move around in the small boat, and was made to stare at the bleak waters sitting beneath a supposed breathtaking landscape that had to be hidden by yellowish cream fog. Morgana shuddered at the thought of heading back to Camelot by the boat. She made a mental note to suggest taking the ship back.

"Yes, she luckily lives close to the shore. But in the mean time we should take some rest." yawned Morgause.

"I'll get us some food." Alvarr said hopping back onto the boat.

"Alvarr, you must be tired... We can eat tomorrow." said Morgause gazing at him, and then at Morgana and Mordred for their agreement. The latter two didn't say anything but looked down.

"Well," smiled Alvarr to Morgause. "I'll get enough for the three of us who _do_ want food."

Morgause glared at Alvarr, grabbed her parcel and headed to the boat.

"Well, I'm coming then."

Alvarr lifted an eyebrow and hid a smirk.

He started the boat from the cave to shore. He felt the cool night breeze blow on his face and the warmth of sitting next to Morgause as they glided to shore. He felt a bit happy. He looked to his side and watched Morgause, who was staring at the sea in concern.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

Morgause looked down and considered answering.

"Something's not right." Morgause said shaking her head. She then met Alvarr's eyes earnestly, "Ever since we left – I've been feeling it. I don't understand. Do you feel that way?"

Alvarr's heart plummeted.

"Perhaps you are right." He said, boat bumping softly at the shore line. They didn't get out.

Morgause tenderly stared at him for a few moments. "Why did Mordred say you were the reason that 'someone was coming'? He made it seem that this someone was very harmful."

Alvarr stared at Morgause. She was the person he grew up with, the person who shared his history, who knew his family, who kicked his shins as a child, who debated with him; she was the person who never returned the feelings he had for her. He sighed and looked ahead.

"As I said before Morgause, I was to die the other day."

"What happened?"

Alvarr considered telling Morgause the truth. He thought for a while, as Morgause waited patiently.

"Emrys saved me."

"Emrys? What are you talking about? He was in Camelot?"

"Yes. He was. I was attacked by a knight, and Emrys found me and saved me. I wasn't supposed to live on though."

" I don't believe it..." Morgause said looking down as if searching for something. "Where is he now? What did he tell you? What is his advice?"

"Advice?" he turned to Morgause

"Yes, what words of wisdom did he share?"

He chuckled imagining Merlin giving him advice, a wizard so new and fresh to magic, clumsy, silly, and possibly too weak to even hold up a sword.

"He didn't have any. But he is a man of character." said Alvarr genuinely.

"What was he like?"

Alvarr stared at the sands. He imagined all that Merlin did.

"He has a good heart. He shows mercy to his enemies when they are down and gives them a chance. He is not keen on gaining power and is afraid of coming even close to abusing it. He lives a humble life, despite having such a great destiny."

Morgause looked confused, but kept quiet. Alvarr smiled to himself and got up. Morgause followed him.

"But I don't understand, why would someone come after us because Emrys saved you?"

"So that _my_ destiny can be fulfilled." Alvarr called out, smiling.


	10. Unrequited

"So the pendant doesn't work?" asked Arthur blinking, leaning on a rock in the grassy ditch of the forest, and coming to awareness what the realities of the moment was. The day was drawing to a close. The pinkish hues of twilight casted over Arthurs face in a humanizing way. The reality of the pendant not transporting Merlin and Arthur back to Camelot was a blow.

"No."

"I can't believe that peasant women lied to us!"

"She probably didn't even know how it worked... Maybe she didn't think about whether it would take us back."

"Obviously." Arthur said lowering his head down in a sort of worry. He fidgeted with a planted stem as he stared off into deep concentration. He couldn't even get mad because he was so worried. He couldn't come to terms the devastating position he was in.

If they were to walk to Port Burry and take the ship back to Camelot, it would take at least a half a day. Luckily, as Merlin pointed out, since it was night time, Uther wouldn't know Arthur was missing. But if Uther discovers Arthur is missing in the morning, Uther would probably do something harsh. Arthur imagined Uther declaring war on the neighboring kingdoms in speculation they kidnapped or harmed Arthur, or go one full verge attacks on anyone and everyone. Arthur shuddered the thought. That left Arthur with around 9 hours of leeway to try to get back to Camelot before Uther usually found Arthur at the breakfast table. It would take around 5 hours to walk to Port Burry and possibly 9 hours or so –

"Well why do we want to go back to Camelot? We intended to be here..." asked Merlin

Arthur glared at Merlin for interrupting his train of thought.

"I need to get back to Camelot otherwise father may send out Camelot's army to search for me, maybe even attack other kingdoms.. I can't let him think I've been kidnapped or killed. Now that I know Alvarr is here in Carmarthen, I will return... but later. Plus, I need my men to help with the search."

"But it's not like your father has an army to attack another kingdom. He sacked them."

"He's reinstated the knights _Merlin!_" said Arthur snapped annoyed. "Remember he's already imprisoned the knight who '_leaked_' his plans. The rest are free of accusation therefore back in the army. I'll need them to help me hunt for Alvarr."

It struck Merlin odd when Arthur said Alvarr's name. Now that Merlin was in Carmarthen, the plan to capture Alvarr was becoming more realistic. He didn't know if he liked it. But if he didn't capture Alvarr, it would mean deaths of Camelot citizens.

Merlin then had an idea.

"What if we return, and tell your father we killed Alvarr already… Then we won't have to come back to Carmarthen and your father will be happy, and the hunt will end! What- why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because it's not true!!"

"So what?"

"You want me to lie to the king? And then days later have Alvarr attack us?"

"How do you even know Alvarr is that bad?"

Arthur turned to him suspiciously.

"Why are you so keen on not killing Alvarr?"

"I am keen! I just am lazy. And - it's just, Do you really know what's-"

"Here's the deal. We are going to find a way to get back to Camelot, and then I'm going to bring my knights back here. You – you are going to stay back in Camelot." Arthur said facing Merlin and jabbing his finger in Merlin's chest. "Then, I will come back with Alvarr and have him executed if not killed. The end."

Merlin thought hard and felt conflicted. He essentially agreed that heading back to Camelot may be the right thing to do. He certainly didn't want Uther to panic and declare war on anyone else because he thought they kidnapped Arthur. It then occurred to him!

"Maybe you should try using the pendant! Maybe it's a one travel per person thing," he said stuffing the necklace in Arthur's hand. Arthur reacted apprehensively, holding the necklace with his index finger and thumb, gracing a shameful expression.

"Merlin, I CAN'T USE this necklace. If you remember, my father has forbidden magic."

"We aren't in your father's kingdom! Look Arthur, I'm fine with walking and sailing if you are – what is it- five hours and sailing on a ship for nine hours... and then having to face the angry king for returning to Camelot by afternoon…"

Arthur stared at Merlin irritated but considered what he said. He flickered his eyes between the necklace and Merlin and shook his head.

He took a deep breath. The pendant felt a bit warm at the tip of his index finger. He closed his eyes. ..And opened it in fear… then closed it... rolled his eyes... took a quick breath… straightened up...looked up…closed his mouth...looked straight ahead… shook his arms… looked ahead…

"Arthur, it's not going to hurt…"

Arthur ignored what Merlin said. He closed his eyes and clutched Merlin's hand...

"To Camelot"

He opened his eyes and flung the pendant in the air in anger after realizing it didn't work.

"Well that worked real well!!"

Merlin thought for a moment while fetching the pendant.

"Well, we got here using magic…. Do you think maybe we can get back using magic? Maybe... maybe there's a sorcerer here that can help us?"

Merlin noticed Arthur flinch.

"I was afraid you'd suggest that. I too think that might be the best way. There's no way we can get to Camelot quick enough otherwise."

Merlin's genuinely lifted his brows. He thought he'd have to argue a bit more.

"Well, we just have to find this sorcerer I suppose. Maybe we can ask around."

Arthur sighed.

"Yeah. First, I got to get rid of this chainmail." Arthur said taking his chainmail off. "I don't want anyone knowing a prince of Camelot is asking for a sorcerer. You, Merlin, are going to do most of the talking."

Arthur messed up his hair, bent over a soft path of mud, scooped some up, lathered it in his hands, and started patting mud on his face. He noticed Merlin observing him slightly repulsed.

"I need a REAL GOOD disguise." said Arthur, plastering in mud in his hair.

* * *

The breeze blew soothingly as the shores crashed onto the shore. Alvarr and Morgause managed to buy fish from the local market. Actually, Morgause seemed to convinced the seller to give it to her for free. It was a relief that fish came in such abundance in Carmarthen. They walked down the path towards the boat under the twinkling stars. Alvarr tasted the salty air and felt the mist tickle his face.

"Maybe we should collect some twigs for fire." said Morgause softly. She went towards a large branch laying along the path.

Alvarr agreed.

"Morgause?"

"Yes..?" answered Morgause, looking up with subtle hope.

Alvarr was in the middle of bending over to pick up a branch on the ground, and then looked at her.

'Have you told Morgana about your relationship with her?"

Morgause looked slightly ashamed while looking down.

"No. I have not."

Alvarr watched her. She was standing fidgeting with the branches she was holding, obviously troubled. He walked up to her.

"You must tell her Morgause. If she finds out another way, she will feel upset." He said gently.

"I know… and one day I shall."

"Morgause, perhaps you should tell tomorr-"

Morgause looked up, and met Alvarr's eyes. Alvarr was startled a little by Morgause's soft eye contact. For the first time Alvarr has seen, vulnerability surfaced in Morgause.

"I know...it's just... how am I supposed to tell her after so long…Sometimes I think she will just leave me .. and leave with Mordred… and never look back…it's just that… Morgana and Mordred's relationship… it's getting stronger Alvarr… and then Morgana's and my relationship is weakening… I mean… I know the longer I wait, the worse it will be… but... I am just... I… am...afraid..."

Morgause sighed. She was feeling very comfortable speaking to Alvarr about it.

"And... I just have an unnerving feeling…. as though something is going to happen soon Alvarr, something horrible! I just have an unnerving feeling about Mordred… about our trip here… about Mordred's statements earlier… about those three men in the sea…about you even."

She looked up and gazed at an concerned Alvarr. She looked back down and continued.

"I feel like you are the only one who would understand how I am feeling… the only one I can relate to...I feel… I mean I feel lucky to have you here… I know I don't show it but... I am just... I'm just...."

She felt a warmth flood her face and quickly changed the subject.

"And now you've met Emrys… and he had no advice to give us... I know I am just sounding like a big blabbering weak fool – I just... "

She felt choked up. She tried to restrain her tears.

Alvarr stared at Morgause in concern, came closer, and looked deeply into her eyes. The last time Morgause shared her worries to him was when they were younger, living in Bossiney. He understood Morgause very well and understood all she needed was a bit of support, a bit of hope to wipe her fears away.

"Morgause, I do understand you, I do." He said gently, tucking her hair behind her ears as her head was lowered. "You are doing well Morgause, but you are hard on yourself. It is hard without the leaders we grew up with in Bossiney - To give us guidance, reassurance and comfort. Our leaders made it seem so easy –as if to be courageous does not waver in your heart; that hardship will not cause you to fall at times; that worries can never enter your mind. But I can assure you they went through the same hardship you and I are going through.

We will overcome this Morgause – Morgana will not feel upset at you but will embrace you as her sister, she has to- " Alvarr smiled lightly in reaction to Morgause's slight simper. "You have taken good care of her and have been a great sister. And Mordred? I know what you are feeling, but I remind myself that he is just a child Morgause. He just needs a bit of guidance like we had when we were children."

Morgause smiled modestly, looked up, and found him very close.

Speaking to her so closely, so privately, caused his heart to drum. He tried to prevent his locked away feelings from flowing out and immediatly resented speaking to her with his heart when he realized it was too late.

He gazed tenderly into her eyes in tortured heartache. For so long, he had tried to win her heart, only to find it unrequited. Now for the first time in a long time, Morgause was being so open to him. He said nothing else, just softly looked into her eyes, allowing her to just understand, however long it took. Morgause gazed back timidly as her heart pounded. Alvarr gradually lowered his gaze onto her lips, his heart longing, his mind warning him of heartbreak, and lingered at that moment. His heart paced rapidly and slowly leaned forward. Alvarr gently kissed her. Morgause responded genuinely for a few moments and then broke away. Alvarr stood there flickering his gaze at her eyes in quiet shock as a heart ache emerged.

"Morgana may see us..." Morgause said flushed while feeling nervous. She trembled, walking away unfocused, picking up her leather parcel.

Alvarr walked up and faced her.

"So what if she does?" he asked determinedly, heart thumping. She stared at him for a few seconds, conflicted.

"She fancies you."

"I don't fancy her. You know how I feel about you! Ever since we were young! You know that…" Alvarr said earnestly.

Morgause stared at Alvarr for a moment, but looked down, and closed her parcel shut.

"Alvarr. I'm sorry – I just- I can't! I'm sorry- I shouldn't have…"

Morgause couldn't finish her sentence. She stood for a few moments in shame and headed towards the boat.

Alvarr stared into the sand blankly, feeling very gutted, feeling very heartbroken.

----

**Heh heh. I was a bit worried about putting this last scene in. I feel so bad for Alvarr. But it had to happen!**


	11. Roasted Lamb

"You know your disguise makes you stand out even more?" Merlin asked glancing at Arthur in concern as they strolled through the lonely moonlit cobblestone road. Although a soul was not in sight, you did feel the warmth of families, candle light, and laughter exuding the area.

Arthur certainly over disguised himself enough to look slightly unbelievable. Patches of dry mud clung onto his face and hair making him feel rather itchy. He had patted mud on his clothes and rolled over the dead grass of the forest. He ripped parts of his clothing in order to look more homely. He however, still carried his glistening sword. In Merlin's opinion, Arthur looked ridiculously comical, especially when Arthur would pick the mud off his face and make strange facial expressions in order to loosen up the dried mud tightening his face.

"As long they know I am not the Prince of Camelot, I don't care if they think I'm a poor farmer or hunter."

"You mean lunatic?" Merlin mumbled. They kept strolling through the town observing the differences between Camelot and Carmarthen. It was a beautiful area. The air tasted a bit more salty, and definitely fishy. However, the breezes were fresh and cooler than in Camelot, and flowed in abundance at the right moments. The center of the town was vastly circular displaying a statue of a knight on a horse in the middle. The knight carried a bunch of fish strung together hanging off the edge of his stone sword. Merlin peered closer at the fish – _was it part of the statue?_

"RRAHHHhhhhhHHHhh!!" roared a man tucked away behind the statue. Merlin and Arthur flinched and stared at the man illuminated by the moonlight. The man stared at them crazily with piercing black eyes. His face was covered in soot framed in long greasy hair, and was emerging from his bundled up blankets. Arthur and Merlin rushed ahead taking swift glances back to ensure the man wasn't stalking. Merlin guessed the fish was his.

"What the hell was THAT?" Arthur asked horrified. "Goodness, you won't find THAT in Camelot!"

"You know you look worse than him right? –" Merlin asked. Arthur smirked.

" Hey, look, - "

Ahead, to their right stood a pub glowing from inside with warmth of people laughing heartily, drinking madly, bellowing out powerfully. Merlin flashed his eyes over to the sign.

"_The Black Dragon"_

Merlin turned to Arthur's reaction. Arthur gmimaced in awe, staring at the place like a little child.

"The Blaccck Dragon?!!! I've heard of this place!!! Father talks about their roast lamb ALL THE TIME. I don't believe it!" Arthur said racing to the door. "He tried to get the cook to work in the kingdom once, but th-"

Arthur broke off when he noticed Merlin reaction. He straightened himself.

"I mean, this is good. We can ask the people if they know about this sorcerer." Arthur paused. "And remember, YOU DO the talking. Ask about the sorcerer- and you know, just so we don't look too suspicious, as for the lamb.. Maybe two servings. I'll bring some back for father."

Merlin headed for the entrance. As they entered the doorway, a huge wave of humid air blasted on their faces. Several blades of dead grass fell off of Arthurs disguise.

In it were big men laughing heartily, cheeks flushed from the mead, teeth tearing the meat off a chicken drumstick savagely, several men dozing off on the tables excreting saliva from their mouths, a few men watching and hooting two others arm wrestling. There was one big bald man with a mustache kneeling on the floor picking his nose.

"You want lamb from here?" Merlin asked, lifting a brow.

"Two servings. " Arthur nodded obliviously.

Merlin didn't know where to begin. He spotted what looked like the owner at the counter and led the way.

"Hello There!" he called the owner, smiling. The man was older, chubby with white hair and beard, flush in the cheeks from the fires he cooked over.

"Whet yew wha?"

"WE …speak…. ENGLISH. Do .. You… UNDERSTAAANDD .. US?" Arthur said carefully, sticking out his head to make eye contact with the owner.

The owner frowned at Arthur very offended. Merlin closed his eyes in embarrassment and chuckled while patting Arthur on the back and looking at the man.

"Sorry, this is my servant, he is a bit.. Well, you can tell…"

"SERVANT!?" protested Arthur, shrugging off Merlin's pat.

Merlin threw daggers at Arthur and then flashed a smile at the man.

The man was angrily waiting.

"We'll just take two orders of lamb!"

"Could you make sure it has that special green sauce!?" Arthur poked in excitedly.

The man lifted his head, made a weird snorting sound, and spit greenish goo on the wooden counter.

"Geen saws," said the man, taking one last menacing look at Arthur before he turned around.

"Thank you!! Heh," Merlin called as he watched the man go back to the fire to start cooking.

Merlin turned to Arthur again in confusion.

"I thought you said I'd be doing the talking."

"Well then carry on! Find out where the sorcerers are.."

"You guys looking for sorcerers?" asked a man seated next to them. The man was medium built with curly blond hair and prominent green eyes, looking very depressed as he peered into his drink.

It was Merlin's cue.

"Umm, yes. We are. Do you know where we can find them?"

"No, not really. I was just listening." The man said, heaving a sigh. Merlin and Arthur exchanged confused looks.

"Okay… this lamb better be good. Now go and ask someone else." Arthur whispered aggressively.

"Who? These people look like they hate us already." Merlin protested nervously. He scanned the room took in the hostile stares. He smiled and nodded at a few. He looked back at Arthur.

"I don't hate you…I wish people wouldn't hate me…" sighed the curly blond haired man sitting next to them. Merlin and Arthur felt very awkward, but smiled.

"Thank you-?" said Arthur.

"My name is Dagonet!" beamed the man.

"Dagonet. Umm, Dagonet, do you know anyone here who knows this town well, and the town's people?"

"My brother may know- hey Whynchell-" Dagonet called to the man next to him. "Know any sorcerers?"

"Old lady Enygeus, Southern hill next to the shore." he grunted.

Merlin and Arthur was awed by their stroke of luck.

"Thank you Dagonet! You're amazing!!!" Arthur beamed.

"20 shillins" the owner said, whacking down the packaged roast lamb. Merlin turned to Arthur for money. Arthur quickly looked away as didn't carry his pouch. Merlin smiled in disbelief, pulled out his pouch to pay for the lamb.

_**_

Alvarr and Morgause arrived at the mouth of the cave after the tense boat ride back from the shoreline of Carmarthen. During the ride, despite the coolness of the air, he had felt a burning warmth between them when sitting next to each other. She looked mostly away from him, very panicked and tense. When they arrived at the cave, Morgause put her head down and paced towards the cave. She dropped the twigs to the side and disappeared from Alvarr's view. Alvarr stayed back outside the cave and sat down on the ledge facing the shore. He stared at the pitch black sea and the waves crashing blankly. He felt extremely empty. He lied back on his side and thought deeply about what had happened, fantasizing Morgause coming back and accepting him, professing her love, and gently kissing him. Alvarr was certain she felt the same way he did. His wrenching gut squeezed venomous heartache into his bloodstream. He had to stop thinking about her. He lied on his back feeling tired from the day and closed his eyes.

A minute later he felt a woolen sheet fall over him and footsteps running away briskly.

When the sound was gone, Alvarr opened his eyes lightly, heart pounding in his chest. He blinked several times. He felt miserable.

_**_

"This is the BEST LAMB I've ever eaten!" Arthur said scarfing down the lamb. Merlin agreed and nodded his head, mouth full. He tried to nibble away any hidden meat attached on the bone. The juicy lamb had flavors he's never tasted before. It was too bad he couldn't savor the taste much for his hunger was impatient. Both had already made excuses on why saving the lamb for Uther wouldn't be a good idea. They did however save some for later.

Arthur picked out the meat from his teeth.

"Amazing. It was so juicy and flavorful, everything about it was amazing... Do you think someone can convince him to work in the castle? Maybe train Camelot's cooks at least?"

"Are you sure his language barrier won't prevent him from teaching.." Merlin asked, grinning. Arthur chuckled.

Arthur wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He was looking a bit less crazy after time had passed. Most of the mud and blades of grass fell off his face and clothes. They got up and stretched.

Arthur and Merlin scanned the area and found the view of the shore line hidden behind a couple homes. They had to go to the Southern Hill near the shore to find the sorcerer that could help them get back to Camelot quickly. Merlin hoped the Southern Hill would be obvious.

"Okay, so here's the plan. You go and talk to this sorcerer lady – I don't want this lady to somehow see through me." Arthur said, flickering his eyes to the leftover lamb. Merlin narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth

"You just want to eat the rest of the lamb, don't you?!" accused Merlin, stopping in his tracks.

"No!" Arthur denied nervously, still walking. "I don't ! .. And Merlin even if I did, I should be able to- I ammm the Prince you know!"

Merling leaned quickly to snatch the packaged lamb out of Arthur's hands and Arthur yanked it away, and moved quickly from Merlin.

"We will need some for later Arthur!!" called out Merlin.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I paid for it!"

"And who pays you?"

Merlin caught up with Arthur and eyed the package. He walking normally, and waited….He dashed after it. Arthurs lifted his hand and pushed against Merlin's face as he clutched the lamb in his other hand, resisting Merlin's pull. Merlin broke away.

"FINE!" conceded Merlin. "Just save some for me!"

"We will see."

Before the two knew it, they were close to shore. They scanned the shoreline. It was a tad different than Bossiney. The beaches were smaller here, and were close to the homes. Adjacent on the right of coastline resided a cave. On the lands, and to the right was a very large hill. _Was this the southern hill?_ On the top of the hill was a dimly lit quant home. Merlin's heart pounded.

"I think it's there," Merlin said, pointing to the home sitting on the hill.

Arthur gazed at the hill as a strong breeze hit them. He led the way.

They arrived at the quaint collection of homes after climbing up the hill. Luckily, a couple slabs of rock paving the path up allowed them to climb the hill with ease.

"There's five homes here! Are they all sorcerers?"

"I don't know," said Merlin trying to find some clues. "Dagonets brother said the home would belong to an old lady sorcerer. Which of these homes look like it belongs to an old lady?"

They glimpsed around. Three homes were a little bigger than the others.

"Could be one of those two," Merlin pointed to the smaller homes sitting across from each other.

"Let's just try one…"

"Arthur, now that I think about it, isn't it too late? Won't they be asleep?"

"Do sorcerers even sleep?"

Merlin looked at him and blinked. Arthur continued.

"I mean, they are all evil and everything. I just can't picture them sleeping. Don't they just stay up all night and cast spells over things?"

"I think they sleep Arthur..." Merlin nodded.

"Maybe –It's probably midnight by now. We can't wait till morning Merlin."

Merlin agreed and looked at the two homes. _Which one looks like an old ladies home?_ He glanced at Arthur who was tucked away in the side, picking at the packaged lamb.

_Come Emrys …I am on your right…_

Merlin closed his eyes, heart racing. Someone was communicating with him in his head. It was a woman's voice. _Was it the sorcerer? How did she know he was coming?_

He opened his eyes and moved over to his right.

_Come, that's right. Come..._

He reached the wooden door. He scanned the solid piece of wood. He took a deep breath and knocked.

**Hehe, stay tuned. The action is about to start…**


	12. Old Lady Enygeus

*Creek*

The door unlatched and opened slowly revealing a short elderly woman with several grooves in her pale forehead. Her sagging skin clinged onto her high cheekbones and drooped slightly over here bold eyes. Merlin guessed she was Enygeus, the sorcerer Dagonets brother spoke about. Enygeus's misty gray eyes reminded Merlin of dishwater and pale blond hair tied to the back looked like the dead grass Arthur rolled over. A salty breeze blew inside her home. She peered at Merlin in curiosity. Her oversized emerald green dress swallowed her thin frame. Merlin peered at her slightly fearful of how she would receive him. She pulled the door backward allowing him in her humble home scattered with glowing candles.

Merlin took a step forward was immediately smothered by a thick powerful musky smell swamping the room. Sweat started to dampen his hair and clothing. Merlin glanced over the room as a form of precaution in disturbed awe. Stacked on the shelves were jars of pale brown, pink, and cream colored specimens floating in clear liquids; odd shaped bottled filled with emerald green, scarlet red, cobalt blue and raven black powders; raccoons, crabs, and animal tails tied to a line hanging from the roof. The windows were draped with thick dusty woolen curtains. His heart beat steadily.

Merlin looked ahead at the core of the home. There laid her throne - at least, it seemed to present itself that way to Merlin. The women sat down on a dusty chair, hands clutching the wooden arms of the chair, chin tilted forward, and prompting Merlin to talk. Merlin was slightly hypnotized by the eeriness of the women.

"I'm Merlin." introduced Merlin carefully probing the women. He sought what bias she held towards him.

"I know who you are..." begun Enygeus calmly. "You are Emrys, and have begun your journey."

Merlin didn't understand what she meant by the latter part of her statement.

"Listen," Merlin said cutting to the chase. "I need your help."

"And why do you think I will give you my help, Merlin?"

"Because-"Merlin said a bit taken aback. "I am only asking for a little favor."

"Little does not mean insignificant Merlin. One reality you must understand is that not all sorcerers help each other."

"Will you help me?" breathed Merlin. Enygeus considered him for a moment.

"Why are you here Merlin?" she asked carefully, narrowing her eyes.

"I came here by accident. I – I used this pendant." Merlin said pulling out the pendant from his jacket pocket. "I used it from Bossiney and it doesn't seem to work when I want to go back…"

"You are unaware of how travelling stones work, Merlin. Travelling stones are used to transport a body to a predetermined location. A stone must be enchanted and then split into two. One part of the stone must be placed at the destination. The other fragment is carried by the traveler. You see, Merlin, you carry the stone that is meant to transport you to Carmarthen only."

Merlin calculated his chances of receiving an affirmative on his next question. She blinked waiting.

"Do you have a stone I can use to get back to Camelot?"

Enygeus's lip curled into a smirk. Merlin wasn't sure if he liked her.

"I will help you. You have 3 choices; each holding its own risk. I have a few stones that can take you to Camelot, all older than the Prince himself. The exact location of these stones is uncertain as these stones may have been moved around, possibly even underground where death rests. Though, it is the quickest method."

Merlin heart pounded hoping for a better method.

"The second is through enchanting a boat to race through the sea to the shores of Bossiney. Not a favorite of people, but is the popular method to travelling. You will get there within 5 hours if all is well. Possibly 4 if I remember how."

Enygeus stared off to the side mindfully. She turned to him.

"The third Merlin - is you. You Merlin have the potential to travel the world with a snap of your finger! When in battle, you can disappear; when needing entertainment, go to another country! The books have spoken about it and I have studied it for years. I am not able to do it, but you are! This I can teach you Merlin, if you are willing." She said leaning forward, observing him curiously with a sparkle in her eye.

Merlin watched her face intrigued with the potential scheme. He could tell she was keen to teaching him as he was to learning.

The candles were flickering rapidly as a draft blew in through the creeks of the door and windows. He needed to remain vigilant.

"I-I'll try the second one."

The women leaned back and smirked. "That is fine then Merlin. You will need a boat. If you go towards North East before hitting the center of town, you will find a small shack. In the shack, you will find a wooden boat. Bring it to me and I will enchant it to travel back quickly to Carmarthen."

Merlin nodded. He wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Thank you."

And he left.

"There you are. So what did she say?" Arthur asked pulling himself away from leaning against her home. Merlin started walking.

"She said she can enchant a boat to travel the waters to Bossiney quickly. She said I must fetch a boat from a shack North East from here right before the center of town."

"What? That's our only option?"

"Yes."

"Well that's great...Whatever, as long as we get there before sunrise. So what was she like? Creepy?"

"A bit yeah…"

"Wasn't sleeping huh?"

"Don't think so."

"Ha – told you so. See Merlin, I know sorcerers _a bit_ more than you do."

They reached the stone slabs sitting starting at the top of the hill descending down and carefully climbed down.

* * *

_Five black shadows emerged clashing with each other roaring at each other amongst a blue cast background illuminated by moonlight. Two roaring at the other two while the fifth stood in the middle. The middle joined one side, grew large and roared the loudest of all. Blood trickled from the fifth shadows mouth as it grinned a toothy smile. It held up a shadow of a book, and ran from the four to an orange glow blinking far away. One followed the shadow, while the rest screamed to its doom. "It is your fault, your fault!!!! YOUURR FAULLT!!!" it uttered a piercing blood curdling cry._

Alvarr shot up, breathing hard. He smoothed his hand over his numbed face and felt the haunting whisper of the frigid winds tickling his neck. He sat up and looked behind him to the mouth of the cave. Inside a fire was crackling and projecting the shadows of Mordred, Morgause and Morgana sleeping near it. He caught his breath and looked to his left near the shoreline of Carmathen. All was quiet and dark, peaceful and odd. All powers, good and bad, were resting. A golden spec was flickering at a distance on top of a hill. He felt numb.

He got up, picked up his leather parcel and sword. He jumped onto the boat and headed to the shores of Carmarthen. He arrived at the shoreline, tied the boat to a wooden stub, and gathered his stuff as he stared at the light belonging to a home. He walked on and reached the hill. He looked up, progressed on up the hill and reached the top. He looked to this right, marched ahead, and knocked the door.

Enygeus opened the door gracing a sinister smile.

"You finally made it Alvarr." she said letting him in.

He stepped in and stared at her intrigued but numb.

"I have come here with a request."

"My my Alvarr, you visit me after 10 years and do not have the decency to sit down and have a little chat."

Alvarr stared at her and then looked to an empty chair. He sat down as she went to her seat.

"Pardon me. May I ask how are you doing Enygeus?"

"I am doing well. Old age is an odd thing to bear. I have yet to clean out these jars and toss some of my old potions. I need to organize my drawers filled with old stones and who knows what else. But other than that, I have been quiet good. My time will arrive soon. I am ready as there is not much one can do. We cannot cheat death."

She looked at him curiously. "Or maybe some can," she said suggestively. "So, Alvarr, what have you been doing?"

Alvarr heart beat hard but remained emotionally unresponsive.

"I am with Morgause and two others. We have plans to kill Uther."

"And you are here to ask me for my help?"

"Yes. We want to know how to shape shift into a person without the need to kill. Morgause believes you know how to do this."

"I see. Yes Alvarr, I do know how to do it."

"Will you teach me?"

"Tell me. Who do you plan to shape shift into Alvarr?"

"We haven't decided. Possibly Morgana's maidservant and a knight."

"I see. These two aren't close to the king are they?"

"They have access to the king."

She considered him for a moment.

"That is fine. I will help you."

She proceeded to her shelves and took out some scarlet powder and mixed it with blue, and muttered some words. Alvarr rose to watch her. She poured the contents into a cloth pouch and tied it with a ribbon.

"You will need a strand of hair belonging to the person you want to transform into. You must hold the piece of hair while the enchanter, you or someone else, holds this pouch and _say __áwendednes mec__beinnan __cædmon __þes __feax __behealdan'. _To end the spell, you must say _ealdgewyrht"_

Alvarr nodded. He took the pouch in his hands and into his pocket.

"Thank you." He said eyes fixed on her.

"You are welcome. I hope you accomplish what you were hoping for," she said carefully.

"I will." he said. He turned to the door.

"Oh Alvarr?"

"Yes?"

"They are here in Carmarthen at my boat shack."

Alvarr narrowed his eyes while staring at her. He understood exactly who she meant. He nodded.

"I trust you will do what you need to do." The old lady said implicitly placing a travelling stone in his hand. Alvarr looked down at the ruby colored stone and looked up.

"I will." Alvarr said powerfully. She smiled slightly and watched him. He gave her one last smile before whipping away out the door.

**Uh ohh, whose side is Old Lady Enygeus on? Whose side is Alvarr on? Creepy lady huh?**

**In case you are interested, **_**áwendednes mec**__**beinnan **__**cædmon **__**þes **__**feax **__**behealdan' means – '**_**Change me into the person hair belongs'**_**. (I just used an Old English online translator hehe). **_**And **_**ealdgewyrht **_**means -'done'.**

"


	13. The Switch

Alvarr arrived at the foot of the hill, drew his sword, his heart hammering against his chest. He consulted the Northern Star frowning and marched towards North East, flicking his sword defeating the tall blades of grass to make way to the pavement ahead. Apart from the whispers of the sea and the chirping of crickets, the only sound was Alvarr's boots scrambling on the dampened grass saturated in seawater.

"ALVARR!" called a familiar voice from a distance behind him.

Alvarr turned his head and saw golden locks streaming behind in the wind as a woman stride towards him. _Morgause_. Morgana was gripping Mordred hands and lagged behind Morgause; their cloaks tugging behind against the backdrop of the moon lit sea rushing towards him.

Alvarr looked away slightly bored, ambled towards Morgause as she caught up out of breath. She clutched her sides, her pale face frowning at Alvarr as she searched for signs he was okay.

"Morgana – She's had a nightmare - We've been looking for you – Where were you?!" she asked breathlessly. Morgause had never exactly showed concern for him before, and Alvarr never expected she would show it after what happened earlier.

"I decided to take a walk." muttered Alvarr ignoring Morgauses concern, re-initiating his stroll to Northeast.

Morgause watched Alvarr parting away and immediately glanced up the hill.

"You didn't go visit Enygeus already did you?" She asked at once.

Alvarr stopped, turned, and gazed into her eyes.

"I did."

"You couldn't have waited for us? Alvarr where are you going!? Please just wait!" she called desperately noticing Alvarr abruptly walking away. Alvarr, slightly irritated, stopped and glared at her waiting for her to speak. A ray of moonlights fell though the branches hitting Morgauses face and hair. He really did not want to talk to her for fear of his emotions, but he tried to remain numb. He stabbed his sword in the ground, and leaned against it lightly waiting.

"What happened?" she asked inquiringly at Alvarr. A pair of owls flew ahead hooting before landing on a tree behind Morgause, carefully watching him.

"I've learnt how to shapeshift and have all the necessary items to conduct the transformation. Enygeus gave me some wonderful news - we have a few visitors." He turned lazily to Morgana and Mordred who just arrived breathlessly. Morgause continued to stare at Alvarr waiting for him to explain.

"What's going on? " breathed Morgana flashing her eyes to Morgause and Alvarr. Alvarr felt the the little boys stare burning onto his brow despite lingering in the cool darkness. He spun his sword into the muddy ground out of agitation. The blade lowered into the soft ground easily.

"Alvarr has already spoken to the sorcerer about the transformation. He's saying there is someone here as well..." Morgause updated briefly, still waiting for Alvarr to continue. Alvarr made brief eye contact with Mordred. Mordred had been the one who sensed someone coming after them. Mordred kept staring numbly.

'Visitors?" repeated Morgana. Alvarr faced the ladies, pulled the sword from the ground and held it against a stream of moonlight. Blobs of mud decorated the tip of the blade.

"Yes. You're friends. The Prince and his servant have come for us." Alvarr sneered bitterly as he began to walk again.

Morgause and Morgana were momentarily at loss for words.

"They are here?" Morgana asked looking hysterically at Morgause and the back of Alvarr. "Why would they be here? And how could they be here?"

"They are here for us. Now come. And as a warning Morgause – " warned Alvarr turning to alarmed Morgause, "Let me do the talking."

***

"MERLIN WE'VE BEEN GOING IN CIRCLES!!"

Merlin and Arthur had just passed a tree stump covered in moss. The night was dark and silent.

"No we haven—Oh." Merlin said spotting for the third time an awoken mule tied to a wooden fence and strapped with a leather saddle on its back. Merlin could have sworn the mule was mocking him. "Ok. Fine. We are lost." Arthur buried his face in his hands and ran his hands down his face annoyed. A light breeze lifted their hair.

Merlin and Arthur were trying to find a small boat shack Northeast of Old Lady Enygeus's home in order to bring back a boat for her to enchant. Once she enchants it, they could arrive back to Camelot in a much less time than it takes to travel without magic. They had around four hours before sunrise to get back to Camelot and tension was heightening. Whenever Arthur started to lose his nerve, Merlin knew best to keep quiet. They had to get back to Camelot before breakfast, in approximately five hours, and counted on Old Lady Enygeus to enchant the boat to get them to Camelot in time. Time was ticking, and every turn counted.

Arthur looked up at the Northern Star.

"Okay Merlin, THINK Merlin THINK." Arthur was saying more to himself.

"Arthur.."

"North is that way, East is this way."

"Arthur?"

"So the shack should either be in this direction if we haven't already passed it, or this direction if we already had. Hmm, I don't think we passed it."

"Arthur?"

"WHAT IS IT MERLIN?" He looked at Merlin furiously.

"We found it! Look!" Merlin said pointing to the shack.

To their left, isolated from the town, was a sturdy looking shack with the very obvious sign saying "Enygeus Boat Shack"

The boys ran to the shack in relief, peeked through the window, and examined the structure of the shack. Merlin quickly muttered a spell to unlock the door, turned the knob, and push the door open before Arthur noticed. Inside the shack were three boats covered in cobweb. One was made from red cedar, furnished with seats, and elaborated with brass along the hull. The second made from white oak, slightly splintered and aged on the sides yet otherwise very sturdy looking; the last made from white cedar, seemed younger, adventurous, and almost seemed like it was calling to them.

Arthur moved to the third and went to one end.

"Okay Merlin, you hold the other end so we can carry it out." Arthur gestured to the opposite end.

Merlin shuffled over to the other end of the boat to lift it. His back bent very low as his arms immediately dropped barely brushing against the floor. His arms were taut and wobbly, as he concentrated on carrying the boat out the door. Arthur on the other hand had a decent time lifting the boat out the doorway. Once they were outside the shack, Merlin put his end down and stretched his back.

"This is hard." Merlin groaned.

"Get used to it Merlin, we need to tug this to – MERLIN!!"

A hand went over Merlin's mouth and seized him away.

Arthur instinctively pulled out his sword jerked away from Alvarr behind him. Alvarr stared at him coldly and drew his sword from his scabbard.

"Go on Arthur, you know you want to…" Alvarr provoked Arthur, his eyes narrowing as the two circled like predators before attacking prey.

Merlin felt his arm being pulled to his back, the air whipping on his face as he was pushed to the ground, chin being grated on the cement floor. The blow to his chin shuddered throughout his skull as a weight fell on top of his back, crushing his ribs against the hard ground, tying his hands with burning rope. Merlin strained his neck to catch a glimpse of Arthur as the burn of the rope stung his wrists.

Arthur swung his blade towards Alvarr, clashing against Alvarrs steel. Alvarr looked very determined, but he was oddly only blocking Arthur's blows. Arthur swung his sword at Alvarrs neck and Alvarr ducked.

"Don't have to kill Merlin now Morgause!" called Alvarr surviving Arthur's attempt to kick him in the stomach. Merlin's felt his heart banging against the cement floor. _Was Morgause about to kill him?_

Spanning over three seconds, Arthur glanced over at Merlin in horror, and witnessed Morgana tying Merlins feet together with a thick piece of rope. Arthur's stomach sunk as he realized Alvarr distracted him with false information, but was too late to react.

*Thud*

Arthur dropped to the cement floor face down with Alvarr sitting on top of him, tying his hands together with some rope Mordred handed him. " GET OFF ME! FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Arthur looked up and noticed a familiar face.

"MORGANA WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THEM!?" cried Arthur. His voice was muffled due to Alvarr pushing Arthurs face to kiss the ground. Alvarr tied his feet together too.

Morgause lifted up a squirming Merlin and waited for Alvarr. Alvarr lifted a jerking Arthur before tossing Arthur mercilessly into the shack against two boats. Arthur's head clashed against the brass adornment of the hull. Alvarr walked slowly to Merlin. Merlin non-verbally pleaded for Alvarr to explain, to say something to him - why, why was Alvarr attacking he and the Prince after Merlin saved Alvarr's life just days ago. Alvarr stared at Merlin in his eyes while Merlin was released from Morgauses hold. Alvarr gripped Merlins arms and threw him in the shack just as he did to Arthur.

Blood started to trickle down Merlins cut lip and blood drops fell onto his blue tunic. Merlin looked up at Alvarr exasperated. For a second Alvarr looked at him in what Merlin thought was remorse, but he quickly looked down. Merlin couldn't believe what was happening. There Merlin was, with Arthur tied up, facing a brutal Alvarr, a determined Morgause, a timid but willing Morgana, and a quiet Mordred.

"Why are you here?" asked Alvarr calmly addressing Arthur.

"To kill you." Arthur furiously breathed through his teeth.

"You come all this way to kill me?" Alvarr asked amused.

"You know EXACTLY why I am here after you! I know who you are…you are Emrys… and you are going to die. You left your little book in the forest outside of Camelot. Now my father has armies after you!"

Arthur misinterpreted Alvarrs shock of being identified as Emrys as intimidation. Alvarr quickly glanced at Morgause and signaled her to keep silent. Morgana and Mordred exchanged confused looks as they stood near a window pane behind Alvarr.

"Well…" Alvarr continued calmly. "I don't see any of your fathers knights here.."

"My knights will be coming… You can kill me now but my father will avenge my death! My father will kill all your followers and any suspects until the day you die. He has already started his hunt and the killing has begun, and it will get worse if you don't turn yourself in!!!!"

Morgana and Morgause let out a gasp.

"So you would be the cause for the second purge too?" asked Alvarr bitterly. He was obviously disturbed by this newfound information.

Arthur looked bewildered.

"IGNORE HIM Arthur! He doesn't know what he's talking about!!" Merlin yelled. He hated Alvarr. He hated him with all his heart. He couldn't believe he helped him, he trusted him, he saved him. How could he have been so foolish.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about." Arthur stuttered ignoring Merlin. Alvarr obviously hit a nerve in Arthur judging by Arthurs tone. "All of what is happening to your kind is your fault!!! YOu are evil and want to kill everyone that doesn't follow you. You use magic for bad, and you have no respect for my father!!"

That was it for Alvarr.

"RESPECT??? You want me to give YOUR father respect for killing MY PARENTS!!!?" barked Alvarr. He couldn't contain himself any longer and approached Arthur and stared at him furiously. "You are a fool Arthur, and you will always be if you do not learn what is the truth! OR if you choose to ignore what is true- Which you have already done!!! Choose Arthur. Do you want to hear the truth!?"

Arthur was speechless out of anger, confusion and just plain worry and wished just by staring at Alvarr, Alvarr would die a most gruesome death.

Silence ensued and Alvarr backed off.

"That is your choice then." Alvarr said solemnly. "Well I will give your king what he asks for." Alvarr said calmly watching Arthur glaring at him and furiously breathing through his nose.

Morgause narrowed his eyes.

He walked over to Merlin. Merlin couldn't believe it. _Was Alvarr going to turn him in as Emrys.. the real Emrys?_ Merlin closed his eyes and felt a shot of pain from his head. Alvarr had pulled a raven colored strand of hair from Merlin and walked over to Arthur. He reached over to a resisting Arthur and pulled a golden strand from his head. He then proceeded to pull a strand of his own hair.

"Morgause." Alvarr spoke walking over to cautious but attentive Morgause. Alvarr then projected his voice for all to hear. "Here is our plan - Arthur and his servant Merlin will indeed return to Camelot." Morgause frowned as the rest narrowed their eyes. "You, Morgause, will shapeshift into Arthur," Alvarr said smiling at a furious but otherwise attentive Arthur. "I will shapeshift into Merlin," Alvarr turned to a gutted Merlin. "And Merlin- such a pawn, but oh so important," His lips curled. "Merlin- will become me."

Morgause stared at him slightly in fear.

"We will go to Camelot, and turn in 'Alvarr'." Alvarr further explained.

"NO!" Arthur said feeling hysterical. "You can't do that!!" Arthur flickered his eyes to Morgana hoping something helpful coming out of her. Morgause nodded. Merlin was stunned.

"Uther will execute 'Avarr' and everyone will be joyous that this 'Emrys' has passed. No one will ever want to hunt for me again."

"You can't do this Alvarr!!!! You are a LIAR!!!!" Merlin interrupted. Everyone turned to Merlin surprised he spoke. Alvarr reached his arm out and muttered something causing Merlin's mouth to bind shut. He continued.

"Then, we will continue our plans to kill the king. The king will be vulnerable out of delight over this false achievement. We will have dinner with him, and then kill him once and for all."

Arthur was breathing hard, furious, hopeless, staring furiously at Alvarr.

"I will know that you did not die! YOUR PLAN IS FLAWED!!!"

"It is true!" cried out Morgana. "Arthur will know that it was only Merlin who died, and that you would have lived on!"

"Aah, but Morgana, not when you know a charm to erase memory."

"You know how to erase memories?" asked Morgause at once.

"It's a bit tricky, but I do." he said staring at Arthur.

"LEAVE MY FATHER AND MERLIN ALONE!" Arthur pleaded, veins emerging on his forehead, face flushed with anger. He turned to Morgana."MORGANA PLEASE HELP US! MY FATHER HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT GOOD TO YOU!! YOU CAN"T LET THIS HAPPEN!!" Morgana looked stunned and worried but kept silent. Arthur turned to Mordred."I SAVED YOU MORDRED!! MERLIN SAVED YOU!!! WE SAVED YOU FROM BEING KILLED!! DOES THAT NOT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!!?" He pleaded anxiously.

Due to the lack of reaction from Morgana and Mordred, Arthur broke down and looked more hopeless than ever. He gave one last attempt to come out of his binds. His voice strained as he spoke again.

"Please Morgana, I am begging you. Don't let him do this. My father treated you like a daughter...Merlin has always been there for you.. please Morgana.." Arthur didn't look up due to the lack of response. Arthur closed his eyes in sorrow. The tension was thick but Alvarr managed to dilute it.

"Enough is enough! Let us make the switch!!"

Alvarr pulled out the pouch and handed Morgause Arthurs hair. He looked at her carefully, and lingered for a moment. He took a deep breath, muttered the spell, and witnessed the transformation of Morgause to Arthur. It was odd to see a doe eyed Arthur. Everything was replicated but the eyes and mannerisms. The clothes matched Arthurs as well. She looked at her hands and felt her face in awe. She turned to Morgana to probe Morgana's reaction. Morgana was stunned by the figure facing her.

Alvarr then put down his own hair strand on the ground and held Merlins raven strand of hair. He performed the same spell. He felt a sting and suddenly lighter. He felt a hollowed face and knew he transformed.

Alvarr bent down below, reached his own strand of hair, then walked up to Merlin whose tears streamed down his eyes and over his sealed mouth. Alvarr laid it on top of Merlin's lap and uttered the spell. In front of him, was an unusual sight. There where Merlin was seconds ago, was 'Alvarr' with soft innocent eyes pleading to be untied.


	14. To Camelot

**Hey everyone. So because of all the transformation here are some ways to help you understand what's going on. So if I write a name without any single quotations i.e**

**Merlin- I refer to Merlin who has Alvarrs body**

**Morgause – I refer to Morgause who has Arthurs body**

**Alvarr – I refer to Alvarr who has Merlins body**

**If I say the name with single quotes, i.e **

'**Merlin' – I refer Alvarr with Merlins body**

'**Arthur' – I refer to Morgause with Arthurs body**

'**Alvarr' – I refer to Merlin with Alvarrs Body**

**Maybe the above explanation is unnecessary but I wrote the above in case.**

"Morgana get our belongings!" Morgana shuddered when hearing Merlin's commanding voice. She knew it was Alvarr in reality, but she was not used to hearing Merlin's voice so powerful and authoritative.

Alvarr too felt unusual that such a youthful gentle voice issued from his mouth. Nevertheless Morgause scurried obediently to the doorway and grabbed Alvarr's leather parcel and passed it to him whilst avoiding eye contact. She glanced over at 'Alvarr', who was looking very vulnerable while he watched her in helpless sorrow.

"MORGANA Please STOP HIM!!" yelled Arthur. Morgana looked down troubled and nervous and went back where Mordred was.

Alvarr rummaged through his leather bag and pulled a tunic out. The tunic was brown, and looked as though it could fit Alvarr. Alvarr positioned his hands on the shirt and pulled one hand in attempt to rip it.

"Goodness Merlin, do you ever exercise?" Alvarr yelled looking at Merlin while shaking his thin arms and delicate hands. Alvarr was referring to the Merlin's physical strength Alvarr adopted along with Merlin's body. As one of the laws of transformations - not only is the body transferred, but so are the strengths, weaknesses, and powers of the person you transform into. Alvarr handed the shirt over to Morgause, who luckily possessed Arthurs muscle.

"MORGANA, DON'T IGNORE ME!!" shouted Arthur. Morgana gave Morgause a look of worry.

"I want a solid strip of cloth in order to seal Merlin's mouth when we arrive at Camelot." Alvarr continued.

Morgause immediately obeyed and tore the shirt easily. It was an odd sight for all to see 'Arthur' quietly obeying 'Merlin'.

"MORGANAA PLEASE!!!! I don't know what I can say to you to make you understand! Don't listen to them!" screamed Arthur again. Merlin looked to Morgana and observed she was morally conflicted. But she didn't do anything. She made her choice, as Gaius once said.

Alvarr walked out the doorway and returned with Arthur's sword. Morgause and Alvarr exchanged the items in their hands. Alvarr tucked the scrap of cloth in his pocket.

Arthur suddenly jerked violently out of his binds. His wrists and ankles were still hopelessly tied.

"You are wasting your time." Alvarr said in a bored voice to an infuriated Arthur.

"How are we going to get back to Camelot?" Morgause asked.

"I have a travelling stone that will take us to Bossiney. Enygeus gave it to me."

"Old LADY Enygeus!? Isn't she the lady that we went to Merlin?!?" Arthur replied at once facing Merlin.

Alvarr and Morgause also turned to Merlin, not hiding their shock. Merlin possessed a glazed look and nodded slowly. Merlin couldn't believe it. Enygeus said the travelling stones she possessed were risky, and could land them in a grave. _Did Enygeus turn him in? Or was she setting up Alvarr?_

"That's how Enygeus knew you and Arthur were in Carmarthen..." breathed Morgause staring at Merlin.

"SHE TOLD YOU? SHE TOLD YOU!?!! SHE TURNED US IN MERLIN!" Arthur yelled hysterically.

"Well looks like Enygeus wasn't much help to you now was she?"

Merlin closed his eyes. The pain was unreal. Betrayed by two sorcerers - first Alvarr, then Enygeus. Who was Emrys perceived to be? Was Merlin really an enemy to a certain group of sorcerers? Why do these sorcerers want him killed? He wished he could speak, to confront Alvarr, but his sealed mouth prevented him.

"Untie his feet Morgause. We will need Merlin to stand and you will be the only one with enough strength to resist any of his attempts to escape." Alvarr said.

Alvarr placed his leather bag on his shoulders and pulled out the travelling stone. He took Arthurs sword and held it to Merlin's neck while acting very interested in the stone, avoiding eye contact with what was effectively 'Alvarr' standing in front of him. Morgause went up to Merlin and untied his feet.

"Is pointing the sword at him necessary?" Morgana cried. Arthur watched Alvarr in fear.

"Yes... I want Merlin to understand that escape is not an option here."

Merlin got up and immediately felt the energy and power Alvarr possessed. He felt commanding with his newfound stature and height. His chest began to hurt however. In fact, it hurt a lot. Merlin tilted his body and focused on the pain. Alvarr must have noticed Merlin feeling the pain because he spoke up.

"The pain was from a wound I received a couple days ago." Alvarr carefully explained bitterly. Merlin looked up at him with narrowed eyes. Did Alvarr mean the day Merlin saved him?Alvarr ignored Merlin's reaction.

"We are leaving Morgana. You take care of yourself. And don't let Arthur free no matter how much he tries to convince you. He will not be able to escape, the ropes are enchanted. We will be back. Good Bye."

Alvarr turned to Arthur.

"This is the last time you will see Merlin... or speak to him. Any last words you have for each other? Oh that's right, Merlin can't speak... Arthur, anything?"

"Alvarr, I beg of you. Please. Kill me. Just don't kill my father. Don't kill Merlin. Fight me. I am ready!" Arthur pleaded one last time in clear desperation.

Alvarr rolled his eyes and clutched the travelling stone. He grabbed Morgause and Merlin.

"I'll kill you when I get back. To Bossiney."

And they were gone.

"


	15. Preparations

Alvarr clashed his head onto a stone pavement. A ringing sound resonated in his ears as a foot smashed his jaw and a weight crushed his stomach onto the ground. Alvarr dragged his wiry body out of the pile of mass and caressed his jaw. He tasted blood in his mouth and spat. He studied the pile of mass and realized it was 'Arthur' and 'Alvarrs' bodies. He immediately stood up and reached over to Morgause who was scrambling to get up.

"Morgause, are you alright?" he said reaching over to 'Arthurs' muscular arm. 'Arthur' was somewhat laying on top of 'Alvarrs' chest. Merlin stirred his eyes open and had an especially hard time shuffling to his feet when his hands were tied together. The real Alvarr drew his sword and pointed it to 'Alvarr'.

"Watch it boy! You aren't going anywhere." Alvarr warned Merlin.

Merlin stood still and looked below in fury. A sudden pain shot through his chest, acting as a reminder that he saved Alvarr. He again wish he hadn't. The seagulls called and the waves crashing sounded oddly peaceful. The lavender lit skies shown over them and the morning air was thick and fresh. Merlin realized they landed in the center of Bossiney, specifically the exact location where the Niwe Steorra was hidden. His stomach dropped in expected misery. Enygeus indeed turned him in. She did have travelling stones that could take him and Arthur back across the sea in a second, but instead fed him into a trap.

Alvarr took a moment to scan his surroundings. Morgause stood up with a large scratch on her cheek and consulted Alvarr.

"Alvarr, I need to ask –"

"PRINCE ARTHUR!!!" called a woman. A middle age woman beaming ran up to a very confused Morgause. Morgause watched the lady arrive in confusion. Merlin recognized her as the lady whose chicken died.

The woman arrived infront of the three panting yet otherwise glowing.

"Yes?" Morgause responded befuddled.

"Oh it is such a relief you are back! I heard a sound from inside my hut and peeked out and saw you.. Did the stone work?!"

Morgause followed the woman's question carefully for any clues as to what she was talking about. Alvarr held his breath and stared at Morgause.

"Yes." Morgause answered feebly leaving her mouth open waiting for a positive reaction. She hoped the lady was convinced with the brief answer. Alvarr glared at Morgause for not giving a more convincing answer and more importantly, not delivering a convincing tone. The lady held a look of anticipation and slight confusion.

"It indeed did good lady. Thank you for asking." Alvarr interjected eloquently. Merlin knew the way Alvarr spoke was completely out of character as Merlin.

Morgause threw Alvarr a look of agitation. The women shot Alvarr a look of displeased superiority.

"Hmm.." The lady glanced down snobbishly and then lit up to ask 'Arthur' a question.

"Is it him? The man behind you.. ? Is he the one you were after?" the lady asked. This question Morgause felt she could answer confidently.

"Yes. He is indeed the one we are after. Now we can take him to the King."

Merlin stared at the lady. He hoped with his heart the woman would feel suspicious of the two. Of course it wouldn't matter if she did, what could she do? but if SHE did, the higher the chances someone in the castle will feel suspicious about 'Arthur' and 'Merlin' and do something about it. The woman smiled slowly.

"I hope the killing will end afterward Prince Arthur! You are truly a great Prince and will truly become a great King one day" The lady said smiling. She bowed slightly and went back to her hut. After she disappeared, Alvarr spoke up.

"Let's go find our horses so we can go to Camelot. The sun is already rising." Alvarr commanded looking at the blue skies. Morgause pushed Merlin ahead and walked around to find their horses as Alvarr led the way.

It was an odd sight to see – a perfectly postured 'Merlin' with such authoritative presence gracing an arrogant and stern expression on his face while commanding a nervous and submissive 'Arthur'.

"Morgause, one thing. You realllly need to work on being a more convincing Arthur!"

"Me?? Look at you! You are commanding me around and speaking _for_ me..don't you think that looks odd!?"

Alvarr turned to her annoyed.

"How should I act, lady know-it-all?" he taunted. Morgause looked down pensively.

"Think you are an idiot.. and that you are weak... and dumb...and useless.. open your mouth and scratch your head sometimes... hmmm look around a lot with a frightened look on your face.. and smile for no reason." Morgause suggested.

Merlin frowned as he heard this.

Alvarr flashed a grotesque artificial smile, which was effectively planted on 'Merlins' face. Morgause shuddered. It was Alvarrs turn to make suggestions.

"You, Morgause have to act cocky, superior to all, ignorant, arrogant, a complete prat, spoiled, …stupid.. and what else..egotistical.. maybe look at yourself a lot on any reflecting surface..."

Morgause straightened her shoulders and posture taking heed of Alvarr's suggestions and nodded. Alvarr then turned to Merlin.

"And you, Merlin, you need to do me justice when we get to Camelot. Don't go making me look like a complete wimp – Hey look!"

Alvarr pointed to two horses tied to a fence.

"I recognize one of them- it's the Prince Arthur's… the other must belong to Merlin." Morgause said scurrying over to the horses.

Alvarr pushed Merlin along to the horses. Merlin's felt a stinging pain rising in his chest. Merlin focused on the excritiating pain while the other two watched the horses. Morgause stroked the princes horse and back away when the horse neighed loudly. She turned to Alvarr. Alvarr approached the other horse carefully and it too neighed and jerked it's head away.

Alvarr flung his leather parcel over the horses neck.

"Come on, let's go. But first-" Alvarr started. He pulled he scrap of cloth from his pocket and tied it over 'Alvarrs' mouth.

"What are you doing? His mouth is already sealed." Morgause asked.

"Yes, but it's better to make it obvious to the Camelot citizens and the king."

Morgause looked down and paused.

"Alvarr – ?"

"Yes?"

"You said you can erase Arthur's memories... didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Well- say you erase his memory, and Arthur believes you to be dead. Merlin will be dead. How will Arthur understand Merlin missing?"

Alvarr thought for a moment.

"I'll alter Arthurs memory to recall Merlin dying on one of his travels."

"I never realized you possessed this skill.. it isn't common..."Morgause said warily.

"Well - I don't go around boasting about it."

Morgause didn't say anything for a moment but stared into 'Merlins' eyes.

"Do you alter memories often Alvarr?"

Alvarr stared at the blue eyes of Arthur. It semi-disgusted him to talk to Morgause seeing Arthur as an exterior.

"I have never altered any ones memories before – if that is what you are asking." Alvarr said solemnly and turned away.

Merlin watched 'Merlin' and 'Arthur' sharing a tender moment and was about to gag. _Was something going on between Alvarr and Morgause?_ Merlin looked around. Could he manage to escape somehow?

"You, hop on the horse." Alvarr commanded Merlin.

Merlin stood there. _How the hell was he going to leap on the horse with his hands tied?_ He stared at Alvarr furiously. Alvarr seemed to understand. Morgause leaped onto Prince Arthurs horse and managed to pull up Merlin with the help of Alvarr .

"Merlin, your arms are like twigs!!" Alvarr yelled after successfully managing to push Merlin up the horse. Merlin attempted to kick Alvarrs in the face.. except Alvarr swerved away.

"Now now Merlin. Kicking your own face? We all know you look bad, but kicking it won't make it better."

Merlin glared at Alvarr coldly.

"Don't try to fall off Merlin, You won't be able to outrun us." Alvarr warned.

Alvarr got on Merlins horse and they rode off to Camelot.


	16. Turning in Emrys

"Well, we are here!" Alvarr said scanning the castle.

'Arthur', 'Merlin', and 'Alvarr' arrived outside the castle on their agitated horses. The bluish grey skies were cool and a heavy feeling of dew filled the air. Crickets chirped joyfully as birds glided in the skies blissfully.

Merlin couldn't have felt more down when passing the homes of Camelot. The towns were still drained from life but filled with the creaking sounds of doors trembling in the breeze and drifting footsteps of timid and distressed townspeople peeking into their pails. Merlin had noticed Morgause and Alvarr silently observing the towns while gracing a concerned expression.

"ARTHUR! MERLIN!"

Merlin recognized the voice at once. _Gwen_. His heart rocked against his chest while watching Gwen scurrying up to them frantically. Morgause assumed a stiff posture though thoroughly alert waiting for Gwen to arrive. Judging by their nervous demeanor, Merlin could tell neither Morgause nor Alvarr were expecting anyone in the early hours to address them. The sun had not even risen, therefore it would be appropriate to assume most would be sleeping. However, here came running someone apprehensively calling them.

"She must be Gwen..." Morgause quickly whispered to Alvarr, after studying Gwen's features and clothing. Alvarr watched Gwen arriving in wonder.

Merlin heart beat steadily, powerfully, and hopefully.

"ARTHUR ! The king has been looking for you… he thinks you've been hurt …He was told you didn't enter your quarters and had been searching for you since… …he's going to send the knights to the other kingdoms Arthur!" Gwen said all at once.

Morgause was taken aback.

"I went out last night… I had a lead." Morgause shifted 'Arthurs' body to present 'Alvarr' sitting behind him on the horse.

Gwen, still in shock, looked slightly intrigued yet fearful. Merlin, in the form of Alvarr, made eye contact in a pleading way.. And for a moment, Gwen narrowed her eyes, mouth parted, and looked quickly to 'Arthur'.

"Where did you find him?" Gwen gasped.

"As I said," Morgause alleged leaping off the horse. "I got a lead." Morgause looked around.

"Now, Gwen, please tell me where the king is... And arrange the knights to join us."

Gwen watched at 'Arthur' carefully till 'Arthur' made eye contact.

"What is it?" asked Morgause slightly irritated Gwen didn't obey immediately.

"You- you just never called me Gwen before…You've always called me Guinevere."

Merlin's heart accelerated. _Gwen is suspicious._

"That is your name isn't it?" Morgause responded, semi scolding her and semi seriously frightened she had Gwen's name wrong.

Gwen was taken aback and forced a chuckle while glancing down baffled and slightly embarrassed. Merlin focused hard on Gwen, waiting for her to react more skeptical.

"Yes, Arthur…I apologize. I'll go and tell the knights… " She responded slightly vexed but trying to maintain composure. She glanced at 'Merlin' and seemed unrelieved. _"As if calling the knights is my job.."_ she muttered a good distance away.

Alvarr leapt off his horse. Morgause spoke.

"With servants like that, you wonder how long Camelot is going to last. The informality was unreal.. Did you see how she felt about me calling her Gwen instead of Guinevere?" Morgause complained watching Alvarr gather his leather parcel. He turned to her.

"You are being tactless Morgause. She obviously felt something was wrong. The Prince and she must be friends of some sort."

"She's a _servant _Alvarr, how much of a friend of Arthur can she be?"

"You'd be surprised to know which people are friends and which are not." Alvarr said before heading to 'Alvarr'."You are missing the point Morgause.. She left with suspicion. That isn't something we can't afford. From now on, call her Guinevere and look out for people's reactions."

Morgause shook her head.

Alvarr pulled Merlin down lousily allowing Merlin to fall and scrape his knees. Merlin stood up and stared at his own knees. The pants were not torn, but he felt a stinging pain beneath it.

Merlin had mentally agreed with Alvarr about Morgause's lack of detail-orientedness. Morgause could destroy their whole scheme by her lack of tact and sensitivities. And Merlin was all for it.

"Alright… "Alvarr started, passing 'Alvarr's' arm to Morgause. "Let's go to the King and turn this _Emrys_ in."

They walked up the stone steps and pulled open the castle door.

* * *

Arthur stared at Morgana coldly yet determinedly while sitting on the ground, stretching his feet, and laying against the hull of a boat. His body was clammy, pale and numb. He felt dead and had mentally given up. He stared at Morgana blinking, waiting tiringly for her to speak. Morgana was sitting on a wooden crate to his left upright but clearly anxious. She couldn't leave the shack for fear Arthur would figure out how to escape. Mordred was in the corner sleeping. Morgana was clearly uncomfortable and was fully aware the disgust Arthur had for her but she ignored it, looking around with her chin up while blinking profusely. She didn't want to seem intimidated.

"Why do you do this?" Arthur simply surrendered dispassionately.

Morgana looked to her lap and trembled a bit while attempting to ail her worry by false pride.

Arthur chuckled madly.

"Morrrg- ganaaa… I never thought you'd aid others to bring me down…I knew you hated me, but didn't know you wanted me dead.." Arthur slurred wildly tilting his head in the opposite direction. Morgana kept avoiding Arthurs gaze but undoubtedly listened.

"Speak Morgana!" snapped Arthur. He then returned to his sluggish state, chuckled and shook his head in disgust fumbling with his thumbs.

"You find out you have a sister, and then you forget about alllllll your friends and alllll those who took care of you…" Arthur said rolling his eyes and shaking his head lazily. He watched a mouse that just entered the shack.

"What are you talking about…" snapped Morgana briefly turning to him, still trying to maintain composure and pride.

Arthur slowly turned to her and narrowed his eyes. Morgana turned to an opposite direction as he let out a sheepish laugh.

"Don't tell me you don't know..."

"Don't try to trick me with your lies Arthur."

Arthur stared at Morgana stunned. Morgana was slightly irritated.

"I'm talking about Morgause, your sister..!"

"You think I will believe your lies?!"

"I am not lying Morgana!" Arthur said shooting up with a newborn fire in his heart. He grinned in astonishment. "I can't believe it! She didn't tell you!"

"Because it's not true!"

"It is true Morgana! You both share the same father. She came from the House of Gorlios! Morgause is your elder sister!! The King knows this and so do I!"

Morgana was in silent rage but considered what Arthur was saying.

"Have I ever lied to you Morgana!? I have not once lied to you.. What I am telling you is the truth!" Arthur said a bit more hopeful in convincing her.

"We are in no sort of relationship to trust each other Arthur. You let Merlin go for poisoning me!"

"HE HAD TO Morgana! It was either you, or everyone BUT you!"

"You are so quick to defend Merlin! What about me… you showed no care-"

"You are being selfish Morgana! NOW listen to me.. If you don't want to be an enemy of Camelot, you will free me now." Arthur threatened seriously.

Morgana stared at Arthur and shook her head slowly.

"You defended Merlin and not me… and that I cannot forgive."

Arthur looked at Morgana bewildered, sunk back, and looked down incredulous.

"You really are going to let them kill my father and Merlin?" Arthur asked Morgana.

Morgana turned to him timidly, nodded, and turned away slowly.

* * *

"Arthur! My son!" King Uther gasped approaching his son to embrace him. Morgause obviously tried very hard to keep her cool under Uther's embrace. She looked up avoiding eye contact when Uther released her.

"Father.. I am sorry I hadn't told you earlier, but I had a lead to Alvarr, so I thought I should check it out.." She managed to say convincingly. She moved to the side to present 'Alvarr'.

Uther was astounded to witness 'Alvarr' who stood behind 'Arthur'. Several knights clutched Merlin's arms and gripped the hilt of their swords.

"I don't believe it." Uther breathed in wonder as he strolled over to 'Alvarr'. Merlin and Uther made eye contact. "I have been hunting you for a long time Alvarr." Uther said slowly. Uther never stared at Merlin with so much revulsion and loath. "Your death has been long overdue Alvarr... And this time, I will make no mistake."

Uther looked to all in the room, receiving anxious faces requesting what direction they should take.

"I want Alvarr burnt at the stake and I want everyone to see that this _Emrys_ has died. I want him killed at midday - in 6 hours. Share the news around Camelot! And Arthur- I want you to guard the dungeons. You must make sure that Alvarr does not escape this time. If he moves, kill him then and there." Uther enunciated the last sentence.

Uther threw his cape over his shoulder, turned around, and went back to his seat. Morgause nodded slightly and turned to Alvarr.

Alvarr watched Uther slightly disturbed. He glanced at Merlin, his hands tied, being seized and pushed by the knights.

The knights scrambled to direct 'Alvarr' to the dungeons. Morgause made eye contact with Alvarr and nodded before following them.

"Merlin…" whispered an elderly voice. Alvarr turned around. It was Gaius. "Where HAVE you been?.."

Gaius signaled 'Merlin' to follow him back to their chambers. Alvarr silently followed.

"It was an awful night Merlin, the king was furious to see the Prince out of his chambers. Uther was beginning to think Arthur was kidnapped or worse - killed. What exactly happened..?"

Alvarr looked at Gaius. He didn't realize Merlin was so close to Gaius. Gaius was the one man that helped Morgause escape Uther's rage 20 years ago. He was the man that defied Uther at one point in time.

"We – we got a lead…So we decided to follow it." was all that Alvarr could muster. He kept staring at Gaius.

"I can't say I am not disappointed...catching Alvarr _is_ an accomplishment. Sit down…" Gaius gestured to the seat in front of the table. Gaius walked over to arrange a piece of bread and leftover quail on a plate.

Alvarr frowned at Gaius's last remark but understood. Gaius placed the plate in front of Alvarr, sat beside him, and stared.

"Merlin, I know how you feel about Alvarr. It must have been hard for you to help Arthur catch and turn in a friend... "

Alvarr listened while still staring at his plate. He blinked.

"I can understand if you do not want to witness Alvarr's execution later today Merlin ….– Merlin?"

Alvarr started.

"Yes?" Alvarr responded solemnly.

Gaius looked at 'Merlin' and smiled hesitantly.

"You 've done the right thing Merlin." Gaius said looking down slightly unconvinced himself. He put his hand on 'Merlins' shoulder getting up. "Now get some rest.. you've had a long day I can imagine."

Alvarr looked down pensively. He took a bite of his bread and got up. He strolled around in deep thought and shook his head - _He had to focus_. He looked around and figured the door ahead led to Merlin's room, so he stride along, turned the handle, and went inside.


	17. Execution

It was four hours till midday before the execution. The birds chirped sweetly and footsteps echoed in the corridors outside Gaius's chambers. Alvarr felt goose bumps when a chill breeze entered the room from Merlin's windowpane. Alvarr exited Merlin's bedroom, closed the door shut, and headed to the dungeons. He wondered how Morgause was holding up.

Alvarr sauntered down the corridors numbly. The sound of his steps resonated powerfully through the empty marble floored lane. The radiance of the light blue morning casted over the marble floors as it gave Alvarr a reality check. In an unexpected event, he felt a metal instrument knock his chest.

"OH!" a female voice yelped. Alvarr glanced at the source of obstruction and identified it to be Gwen, the servant. Gwen's metal tray collided towards her chest allowing a bread roll and chunks of meat to scatter over the polished floor.

Alvarr reached down to pick the bread roll up while Gwen bent down to collect the chicken. He rose up and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I apologize Gwen…" Alvarr said instantly. She stared at him. "'-evere.." He added the last bit nervously. He wanted prevent any suspicion by implementing the lesson learnt earlier. Gwen does not like to be called Gwen. Or at least Alvarr thought.

"You're calling me Guinevere now?" chuckled Gwen in a friendly way. Alvarr noticed Gwen wasn't too upset with the mishap this time. She shook her head as Alvarr passed the roll of bread. He watched her carefully.

"I apologize. The prince and I are tired from our long journey when catching Alvarr. We had not slept in a long time."

Gwen listened, watching 'Merlin' carefully, while arranging the bread and chicken on the tray.

"Who were you giving that too?" Alvarr asked staring at the food.

"Alvarr – Uther wants him fed so he has enough energy to look completely tortured during the execution." said Gwen shaking her head.

"You seem to not agree with it?"

"Well.." Gwen started blushing and looking down . She certainly didn't want to speak words against the king. She breathed in courageously."It's awfully cruel I think. I mean, its one thing to kill someone but to enjoy it is another. But that's Uther I suppose." She said glancing at her side smirking while shaking her head.

Alvarr detected a bitter tone in her voice while she spoke the last sentence and lifted his eyesbrows. There was an awkward pause. He broke it.

"Well, I'm heading over to the dungeons right now. Would you like me to pass the food along? It's certainly not safe for you to expose yourself to such a killer."

Gwen narrowed her eyes.

"What is it?" Alvarr asked.

"You – " she chuckled nervously. "You just sound different Merlin.."

"I do?"

"Yeah. You just… " She chuckled again. She heaved in a sigh. 'You just sound so much more- more" She shook her head "- formal?, and I don't know… just more" Gwen shook her head smiling peculiarly. "More…sure of your self. You sure you are okay Merlin? " She ended nervously.

Sweat started to surface on 'Merlins' brow. Alvarr thought of Morgause's suggestions on how to act like Merlin. He immediately scratched his head and left his mouth open. " Of course!" Alvarr replied. Gwen found Merlin's sudden behavior quiet bizarre.

"Well!" Gwen said trying to end the akward conversation. "I suppose if you do want to hand this food to Alvarr… then umm, here's the food." She said passing the tray. She looked to the side awkwardly and glanced at Merlin and nodded. "I'll see you later then Merlin."

Alvarr gripped the tray and shook his head. A relief calmed his body when Gwen left his sight, as he couldn't imagine what he'd do if she acted on her suspicion. He heaved in a sigh.

He continued his stroll to the dungeons and entered the damp and dimly lit entrance. He walked in holding a torch that had previously been sitting outside the entrance walls, and allowed the glow of the fire guide him to the bottom where the prisoners rested.

Immediately, he saw 'Arthur' sitting down outside the prison bars with his head down, arms cross, and legs outstretched, one leg over the other. 'Arthur' looked awfully sleepy. Alvarr peeked over to the shadowed figure inside the bars squatting with his head down. 'Alvarr' was either sleeping or thinking; the real Alvarr couldn't tell.

"Morgause." Alvarr whispered, bending down near 'Arthurs' ear.

Morgause flinched a bit and exhaled after realizing it was Alvarr. She lifted Arthurs head and puffy eyelids and faced Alvarr to inquire what he wanted. Alvarr noticed bags under Arthur's eyes had formed.

"Alvarr…There you are." Arthur yawned. "I need to go to Arthurs chambers and find some weapons of some sort. I'll be back in an hour or two. I may nap a bit too – please don't mind. Can you watch over Merlin? "

"Sure." Alvarr replied solemnly. He knew Uther would be furious to hear Arthur was abandoning his role, but Alvarr didn't care. The point was – 'Alvarr' couldn't escape no matter what. If Alvarr had to use Merlin's powers to stop 'Alvarr' from escaping, he was prepared.

Morgause lifted herself up, grabbed the torch, and walked jaggedly towards the exit.

"Good bye Morgause." Alvarr said, watching her leave. He looked down. Morgause muttered something back.

Alvarr stepped towards the bars and observed 'Alvarr'. He could see 'Alvarr' blinking, facing down in defeat.

"Hello Merlin." Alvarr called.

Merlin kept his head still, looking down, still blinking. He felt hopeless, lonely, and weak. His chest was still in pain, but he was getting used to it. Alvarr bent down and laid the metal tray of food on the floor.

"Here-" Alvarr aimed and pushed the tray below the prison bars to reach Merlin. "Your friend Gwen….evere… wanted me to pass onto you some food."

Hearing Gwen's name caused Merlin's heart to beat hard in absolute hope. Merlin gazed at the food and felt Gwen's warmth and care. Gwen's offering meant so much to him at this sad lonely moment. Merlin had only wished Gwen gave it to him herself. Merlin stomach grumbled and he couldn't resist. But his lips were sealed. He felt miserable.

Alvarr stretched 'Merlins' arm out and muttered some words. Immediately, Merlin's mouth was free from the cloth seal and his lips parted instantly. The ropes that tied his hands unraveled. Merlin could talk and he felt the blood rushing into his hands. He faced Alvarr stunned as his heart beat hard while caressing his wrists. Almost immediately, Merlin's wrists were tied again in the front of his body. Merlin instantly looked up at Alvarr puzzled. _What game was he playing?_

"Amazing…Your powers are amazing." Alvarr breathed staring at 'Merlins' hand it awe. He then turned to 'Alvarr' who was coughing a bit. "I think you should eat up Merlin. I decided to make it easier for you to eat by tying your wrists in front of you instead of behind you."

'Alvarr' graced an expression of anger and rage. Alvarr knew Merlin was going to yell.

"Now Merlin, don't think because you have a voice, people are going to believe what you say. You will sound like a fool if you claim to be Merlin. Trust me."

"You lied to me!" Merlin began, standing up and coming close to the bars. He pressed his head between the bars and faced Alvarr. His voice was hoarse due to not using it before. "I trusted you- you were my friend! I SAVED you and now you are killing me and Uther!"

"You did this onto yourself Merlin!"

"HOW!? HOW did I do this onto myself?"

"You saved me! This is your fault.. And you made your decision Merlin. You saved me. Now you must face the consequences! I told you not to and you deliberately went against what was spelled out for me!"

"Because I saved you, I have to die?!!" Merlin challenged. Tears began to stream down 'Alvarrs' face in fury. He wanted to hurt Alvarr very badly.

"I am sorry Merlin, but this is the only way. You are a good person but it has to come to an end.. Good bye Merlin."Alvarr said walking away.

"ALVARR!! COME BACK HERE !! I"M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU!!!" Merlin screamed calling after Alvarr. Alvarr was out of sight. Merlin closed his eyes and kicked a pail against the dungeon walls.

He could scream. He could yell. He could claim he was indeed Merlin. But no one would believe him. He knew it. He headed back to the tray of food and plopped down on the floor in utter hopelessness. He stared at the food Gwen gave. Gwen. This was her last offering to him before he died. He lifted the roll of bread to his mouth. It didn't take a while for him to finish it. If he was going to die, might as well be in some comfort. He noticed a shadow dashing away quickly. His heart rate began to drop. A comfortable feeling enveloped his body.

**

Merlin eyes stirred open. His head pounded painfully and felt disoriented. _Today was the day he was going to die_. Merlin felt miserable and gutted as he suddenly realized his face was not on hay, but on a soft material. He shot up, heart rocking against his chest. Merlin was in his room in his bed. His heart raced as he glanced at his frail hands. He stared at the two and immediately felt his face. He was back in his own form. _What the hell was going on!?_ He scrambled out of bed and felt a crushing sound beneath his knees. He lifted his left knee and found a piece of parchment folded with two words on the front saying _TO MERLIN._

Panic surged through his gut and his fingers trembled as he opened the note.

_"Dearest Merlin,_

_If you are reading this, I would have already been executed by Uther."_

_No…. . _Merlin shot out of his bed and burst opened the door. He raced down the steps and circled around searching for Gaius.

"GAIUS!! GAIUS!!"

"Merlin what is it?" Gaius said walking up to him.

"Alvarr- where is he??"

Gaius looked down. The pause increased the pace of Merlin's heartbeat.

"Merlin… Alvarr has already been executed. I didn't think you would want to witness-"

Merlin closed his eyes and pain surge through his stomach._ No…._

_"_No… nooo!" Merlin shook his head. His head was spinning, face flushed, and hands felt numb.

Merlin ran back into his room, unfolded the parchment with trembling fingers and short breath, and read on.

_"First and foremost Merlin, I owe you an apology for my brutal treatment to you. It was very hard for me to treat you the way I did, especially after you saved my life. However, the way I treated you was necessary in order for my plan to work. Let me explain._

_Merlin, when you saved me, I must say, I found it odd. Your mercy is a very odd characteristic for such a powerful person as you. I've met many wizards, many powerful sorcerers, and I will tell you, never has anyone showed the same sincerity and mercifulness as you did. These sorcerers are brave, yes, are powerful, yes, are successful, yes. However, their good hearts have been numbed due to their experience in war and battle or intellect. Since we have met, I knew you were not merely going to have a great destiny, but would also be a great wizard._

_You might have noticed that I was not in the best of health when you were in my shoes. My chest was in pain and I knew it would be a matter of months before I would die. I felt unwary and troubled, and knew me living was not supposed to be. I knew I had to die soon. After speaking to you and Arthur, I was aware of two horrid consequences of me living on- One being Uther killing innocent people and two, Uther taking away the Niwe Steorra. There had to be a way to stop the killings and bring back the Niwe Steorra all at once._

_My plan was to essentially find a way to stop the treacherous murder Uther was conducting as well as return the Niwe Steorra back to its rightful owner. When Arthur relayed the information that Uther believed me to be Emrys, my heart lit. It was a perfect opportunity. My idea was straightforward. Have Morgause turn into Arthur, you into me, and me into you. Once we arrived to Camelot, I would take a sleeping potion from Gaius's cupboard and use it on you (I would possibly drug your food). When you fall asleep I would then make the switch. You would be back into your form, and I would be in my own form. I would carry you to your bed and then I would wait in the dungeons for my fate. Then, Uther would kill me off and therefore stop the killings of innocent people and forever stop the hunt for Emrys (you)._

_Now, you may be wondering why I didn't just turn myself in. Why did I bother switching our bodies temporarily and getting Morgause involved? The reason for Morgause's involvement and the switching of our bodies was to return the Niwe Steorra to its rightful owner. Merlin, when I heard the Niwe Steorra was in Uthers captivity, I was very concerned. It should not be with Uther. It should be under your protection. Morgause is now in Arthur's body and will have access to all the rooms in the castle. She will have access and have security privaleges in order to find the Niwe Steorra using her identity as a prince._

_So why did we switch places? It was to merely get Morgause on board. If I proposed to the others I turn myself in to Uther, Morgause would not agree with the plan. There had to be a way for her to agree to go to Camelot, while still accepting an 'Alvarr' had to be turned in. She would never agree to a proposal to turn myself in, therefore the Niwe Steorra would not be fetched from Uther. When I proposed you would shape shift into me and we would effectively be killing you, she had no qualms. Little did Morgause know that I would eventually switch our bodies back and turn myself in. Thankfully, she didn't catch my lie about knowing how to erase memories or alter them. I have no idea how to nor do many others! So you see, I had to treat you brutally. Otherwise Morgause would find it suspicious. Also, if I were to let you speak, you may have detrimented the plan. Please forgive my treatment to you._

_Now that Uther and Arthur think Emrys is long gone, the hunt for you will end and the second purge as well. And now that Morgause is in Arthur's body and you both are in Camelot, you can get the Niwe Steorra easily._

_Merlin, the next step is this. You must tell Morgause the truth about being Emrys. Request her to help you get the Niwe Steorra. I have enclosed a letter for her as well. Please give it to her. She may be skeptical, angry, and upset to hear this news but she will help you as long as you tell her the full truth. I am certain she will eventually help you._

_Please do not believe the Niwe Steorra is not worth seeking out for. I am afraid if Uther destroys it, you and Camelot will be in much trouble. Use this chance to get it while you have Morgause and her facade. You must also make another decision Merlin - Whether or not you would like to conduct the killing of Uther. This is your decision and Morgause will follow whatever decision Emrys (you) makes._

_Best of luck Merlin. Do not feel bad for me. You have allowed me to enjoy a few more days of life, but my death had to happen sooner or later._

_Yours truly,_

_Alvarr._

Merlin put his head down, tears flowing down his cheeks, while shaking his head.

**_Poor Alvarr. So yes - There's the major twist of the story! Alvarr never meant to hurt Merlin! Did I catch you by surprise? Or did you get an idea something like this would happen_****_. I was so sad about killing Alvarr off. But it had to be done! :*(_**

**_Tune in for Morgauses,Morganas and Arthurs reaction! And will Uther still die? Ahhh_**


	18. Getting Ready

**Hey everyone, sorry to keep you all waiting. I'm so thankful I've still got readers and new readers. I appreciate you all adding me to alerts and favs. Here's another chapter.. **

*Gasp*

Mordred shot up from his sleep in the shack, eyes wide open. His eyes quickly searched for Morgana's who was sitting solemnly on a wooden stool against the shack walls. She was fidgeting with her hands nervously, her eyes glinting in the golden rays from the tired sun. She must have heard a sound from Mordred, and Arthur too, as they both were staring at him confused.

"What is it Mordred?" Morgana breathed tensely walking to Mordred. Mordred waited for Morgana to settle and shot a look toward Arthur. Arthur's eyes were in a most frightened state, terrified to hear any bad news relating to his father and Merlin. He held his breath waiting for Mordred to speak. Mordred stared at Morgana, hoping she would understand the vision he just saw. Morgana spoke.

"Is it over...has Uther executed him already?" Morgana asked anxiously.

Mordred nodded slowly, eyes in shock as he stared at Morgana. Arthur closed his eyes as his head spun and gut dropped. His throat began to tickle as he tried to breath.

"And Uther…is Uther dead ..?" Morgana nervously dared, eyes trying to meet Mordreds. She wiped away Mordred sweat trickling down his forehead with her fingertips.

Mordred looked up to meet Morgana's eyes.

"No. They have not killed him yet."

Morgana looked down at the floor frantically and imagined what Morgause and Alvarr must be doing when Arthur spoke up with bloodshot eyes.

"Father is alive?" he croaked looking at Mordred.

Mordred shot him blank stare and nodded.

"Morgana! " Arthur started desperately. "I'll give you anything. If you let me go now I will let you return to Camelot and never tell the king what you were doing this whole time. I will help you and never tell him of your secrets! I will stand by you!"

"It doesn't matter if I let you go!" cried Morgana, with furrows developing on her brow. It was obvious that she was as scared of Uthers fate as Arthur was. "Morgause and Alvarr are going to kill Uther soon and you won't be able to reach them in time. Even if you did it just won't make sense that there are two Arthurs!"

"Morgana! I have to do something! ANYthing! I can't just sitt here!"

"It's pointless..!" Morgana whimpered shortly.

"What about Enygeus? Can she not send me over to Camelot! Talk to her, she will listen to you!"

Morgana stood there troubled and imagined the anger on Morgause's and Alvarrs face if they found out and compared it against her doubts Arthur would really treat her normally after returning to the castle."

"Uther will still hate me…" she said slowly.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur said quickly.

"You say you will defend me, but he has his OWN mind."

"Then I'll help you escape if he stubbornly decides you should be put to death!"

"And to whom will I escape too! The ones I'd betray? Alvarr and Morgause? I am sorry Arthur, I cannot help. It's a lost battle."

"Morgana, if you help me now, you will not be an enemy to Camelot when I am king."

Arthur was losing energy and hope. His brain was tired and sick of talking to Morgana about this.

*tap tap tap*

Arthur and Morgana looked to the door. The cloudy windows framed an old woman's face they've never met before. It was Enygeus.

* * *

The day had come to a close, casting a purple hue through Merlin's bedroom window, down his shuffled tan blanket lying messily on his bed. On it was a stunned raven hair boy, Merlin, who was trying to come to a gut wrenching reality that Alvarr had sacrificed himself for Merlin and for Camelot. Merlin blinked several times and touched parts of the letter to ensuring and not some odd nightmare. Merlin knew he should be relieved he did not get killed, but the friendship he and Alvarr developed and that quickly vanished under false terms, seared an empty hole in his gut. To know that such loyalty was now gone drove Merlin to wonder if there was another option Alvarr could have taken.

Merlin read the letter several times, and would start to focus on what Alvarr called 'the next step'. This next step was indeed going to be hard, as it included telling someone who hated Merlin dearly, Morgause, that her good friend died and that she must now listen to Merlin.

Merlin rubbed his forehead gently to release the tension he was getting from imagining her reaction to the truth. What if she doesn't take it well? What if it's not a matter of her getting mad, and she ends up wanting to do something rash, like attempting to kill him? And Uther? Why had Alvarr suggested Merlin should decide whether or not he should be killed? Merlin already told Alvarr he didn't ever want to kill Uther... Or does Alvarr think Merlin would change his mind? _Well, Uther is a corrupt king, why shouldn't he be punished? _Merlin caught himself and shook his head from his thoughts..._Of course he can't kill Uther. That would be wrong… killing is wrong…infact Gwen, who has every reason to want Uther dead doesn't even want him to die, as she said it doesn't solve anything_..._Aah but it would.. no more innocent people will die.. Uther is the reason why so many people die... Gaius almost died, Gwen's father died_... No... Merlin shook his head more with a strained look on his face. He covered his face with his hands in order to really concentrate on what to do.

"Merlin, are you alright?" asked Gaius slowly. Merlin quickly turned his head while stuffing the letter under his blanket. Gaius's eyes flashed at his blanket but ignored it and turned back to a shocked Merlin.

"Yeah, uh- I'm fine." Merlin lied. He just hoped the tears on his face dried completely. But judging by the tightness his face felt by the dried tears, he knew otherwise. Gaius watched Merlin carefully, and approached him slowly. Merlin invited Gaius to sit down by scooting over, allowing Gaius some room to sit on his small bed.

"I don't think Uther was very pleased with the execution." Gaius said sadly looking slightly down. Merlin followed closely to what Gaius was saying, waiting for him to continue.

"What do you mean?" Merlin whispered anxiously, tilting his head forward to meet Gaius's eyes.

"Alvarr didn't flail as Uther expected while he was put to death. Alvarr kept making silly insults at the expense of Uther, causing the king to be very angry." Gauis started picking some lint off of Merlins blankets. Merlin leaned in forward, obviously gripped. "Uther didn't like that _a sorcerer_ would insult him prior to being put to death, so Uther halted the execution to tell the executioners to seal his mouth with a piece of cloth in order to prevent him from speaking." Gaius heaved in a sigh. "Though I suppose when dealing with someone with magic, Alvarr managed to untie the seal and continued speaking. Uther got fed up with it, especially when he heard some of the town's people snickering or feeling uncomfortable." Gaius shook his head. "So he decided to hang Alvarr."

Merlin stared at Gaius stunned and blinked.

"Sorry, whattt?" Merlin shot incredulously. Merlin imagined Alvarr making jokes and was completely stunned and overcome with confusion that he had to smile. It told Merlin one thing - Alvarr was not afraid of dying and that with every last ounce of his energy, he would use to bring Uther down, even if it was as harmless as ridiculing him. Merlin shook his head more and left his thoughts, realizing Gaius was still watching him. "So, Alvarr was insulting the king in his last breaths of life? And no one thought that was peculiar?" Merlin asked remembering Morgause, who believed the one being put to death was Merlin. And he knew Morgause would find it odd Merlin would be insulting the king.

"Well of course everyone thought it was peculiar Merlin…." Gaius said seriously. Merlin smirked and looked down at the marble floor covered in dirt. It probably came from Alvarrs boots.

"So you'll be alright Merlin?" Gaius asked. Merlin nodded still staring at the dirt. He had to go face Morgause.

Merlin got up and pulled his jacket on, grabbed the letter Alvarr asked Merlin to give Morgause, and set out to find Morgause. He walked through the halls and noted a sense of bustle. Servants from all over were carrying red silk table clothes, lined in golden thread imported from Spain, while two male servants were concentrating on carrying a large freshly killed goat.

"Merlin!"

Merlin's heart pounded after recognizing the voice. _Gwen_. He sought for her and observed her walking towards him carrying a periwinkle colored dress. The curls of her hair were slightly unsettled and lay frantic on her head. He couldn't help but smile.

"Gwen!" said Merlin happily. He couldn't help but feeling a gush of appreciation towards her. She was the one who sent him food in the cell, a last gesture before he thought he would die. Of course Gwen didn't realize he was really Merlin- she thought he was Alvarr. It was still the same he felt.

"You look really happy!" Gwen said, returning a smile.

"I'm just happy to see you." Merlin said. Gwen blushed in shock.

"You know Merlin; you sure do know how to confuse people sometimes." She said embarrassed. "But I'm glad you are back to normal."

"Normal?"

"Why… yes..." Gwen said, her cheeks feeling hot, avoiding Merlin's eyes. "I mean... you know after earlier today… you were just acting so strange..." Gwen said laughed nervously.

Merlin knew exactly what she was referring to. Alvarr did mention he ran into Gwen.

"Well, I am better now... I took a nap after everything that had happened and I'm feeling fine now."

"I wish that would work for Arthur…" Gwen smirked with a subtle bitterness in her tone. Gwen was now fidgeting with the periwinkle dress she was carrying. "He's been sort of... let's say, his old self lately. I don't really understand it, but he's been avoiding me, and treating me... like a servant... and his servant at that! I mean, I understand the future king can't ask me to join him in tomorrow's feast, but I wish he would just… just... show some kindness and .. I'm sorry Merlin. .I'm just having a bad day. Have you thought of who to ask to join you for tomorrows feast?"

Merlin felt some sympathy towards her. If she only knew that Arthur was not indeed Arthur, and that the real Arthur would never do that to her.

"Gwen... Arthur hasn't been acting himself lately... I think it was something to do with the trip, but I promise, he will get better. " He then thought about her question. He chucked. "No, I haven't. I don't know anyone who wouldn't mind accompanying me at the feast!"

Gwen smiled quietly.

"Well, I'm sure lots of girls would love to join you. Thanks Merlin-anyway, I better go and get this dress ready for Lady Weaus. She'll be coming and word has it she is competing with her husband on who can eat the most mince pies."

Merlin smiled as he bid his good lucks and ran up the stairs to Arthur's room.


	19. The Truth Unfolds

**Thanks guys for the awesome reviews :) I appreciate it. Hope you all like the next chapter!**

* * *

"My my, are you all still here?" Enygeus asked the confused Morgana, Mordred and Arthur who were all staring at her as she took slow steps into the shack and oblviously scanned her shelves lined with jars of small dried fish. The odd presences of a stranger, carrying a musky odor with her, united the three for a moment in a sense of wonder, curiousness and also hope. Enygeus stared at the cobwebs building in the right most corner of the shack, right above and behind Arthur, as she wiped the corners of her mouth with her finger and thumb. She heaved a sigh cursing the mess in her shack.

"Who are you?" Morgana approached, half entranced, half fearful.

Enygeus turned to Morgana and examined her up and down and blinked a few times, avoiding Morgana's question as she approached the youthful figure standing so straight. Morgana, trying to keep her composure, became more fearful whilst looking at Enygeus approaching her, and gulped timidly. Sure the old lady was tinier than her, but this old lady commanded the room and seemed to not be afraid to see a man with apparent strength being tied up on the ground by a very feminine looking woman and a small little boy, all in her shack. Enygeus observed Morgana carefully and pulled a smiled despite the stench growing from her contribution crowding the room. She peered closely into Morgana's eyes.

"You have Gorlios's eyes..." Enygeus observed in awe, fascinated by the similarity.

"E-excuse me?" Morgana asked startled, as she continued to look back at Enygeus.

Enygeus continued. "And your mouth area is the same…" Enygeus demonstrated, stroking her own chin. "And hair too... Morgause got his nose however."

Morgana shook her head rapidly even more startled, heart rocking her chest. Arthur's heart pumped hard listening, hoping Enygeus could back up everything he had once told Morgana earlier about Morgana and Morgause being sisters.

"What are you talking about?" Morgana spat instantly, fearfully.

"I'm telling you look like your father! Goodness, children these days have no respect..." Enygeus admonished shaking her frail head while turning away from the one who insulted her.

"You claim Morgause and I had the same father! What sort of lie is this?"

"LIE? Well of course you had the same father! How else would you be sisters?"

Morgana's head spun and her mind felt sucked in by the words and accepted truth that this old lady had told.

"See Morgana! I told you the truth! Who do you trust now?" Arthur shouted out, eagerly pointing his two tied hands to Enygeus.

Morgana ignored Arthur.

"Morgause must have not known… yes..." Morgana said shakily, delivering a faltering guess to Enygeus.

"Well of course she knew! She used to go on about you... how you lived in Camelot and what not. Didn't she give you a bracelet of some sort? Now why are you horrified, it's a grand thing to know you have family...?"

Morgana gazed at the old lady who had a fairly easy and not to mention joyful time explaining to Morgana that she was essentially betrayed by Morgause.

"You are Enygeus." Arthur concluded. His mind wasn't on Morgana anymore, for he had lost hope in her in helping him. This was his chance to convince Enygeus to let him go.

Enygeus turned to Arthur.

"Well hello there Prince Arthur!"

"I want you to help me." Arthur requested immediately, impatient in making any sort of small talk.

"There goes disrespect again… in my day we used to let elder ones speak a little, ask them questions about their day, see what happened to Mortimer their pet goat.. Offer them some wine..."

"I don't have time to speak. I need you to get me to Camelot so I - I can save my father."

Arthurs request faltered a little towards the end for he knew that his reasons to go back to Camelot would be a farfetched request to a sorcerer that had already proven to betray him, all in effort to help others kill his father. He had to try however.

Enygeus smiled.

"Ironic. Ironic it is for man who hates sorcery to see that his only hope to live is through sorcery."

"I don't want to hear your riddles anymore! I need your help!"

Enygeus pulse quickened as she shook her head.

"The fate of your father will not change whether you are released or not." Enygeus explained to Arthur. She turned to a solemn Morgana staring at the ground stunned and then turned back to saddened Arthur.

"Please. I have already lost my mother. I can't have my father die." Arthur said looking up determinedly with fresh tears finally falling down his reddened cheeks out of frustration. Morgana looked up at Arthur for a moment to witness a man she knew for so long was actually crying in desperation, causing a sting of guilt to enter her heart. Arthur lowered his face to the ground, as hot and wet as his face was, and shook it in frustration. The realization that his good friend had already died had been a stinging blow that ruptured a hole in his heart, as well as the fact that his father was to die and the realization that those who were close to him would not help, not even the least bit.

Enygeus stared at Arthur slightly sympathetic.

"But, I can do something else for you. I will show you something. Something you deserve to see."

Arthur looked up with bloodshot eyes, rosy cheeks and nose, and lips strained with stress. "What is it?" he croaked almost doubtful.

Enygeus muttered some words causing Morgana, Mordred, and the shack to swallow into a cinch, while another world replaced it in front of his eyes. His fists were untied, causing blood to rush into his hands, giving his hands a tingling feeling, and he was able to scan around. It was Camelot. He was back!

Though Camelot looked quite different than what he remembered. Perhaps father was redecorating? The windows were not framed with the silks from the Far East kingdoms given to the Pendragon's as a gift when Arthur was 6, and there were plenty of statues crowding the room.

"Aaahh... there you are." Arthur's heart jumped. He turned around at once as he recognized the voice of this familiar man. _It was fathers!_

Uther was smiling at him; arms outstretched giving him a warm greeting he's never received from his father before. His father's hair was darker and fuller, his face smoother, though it didn't matter to Arthur.

"Father!" He called back. Arthur's heart swelled with the utmost joy as he couldn't help but smile with relief and happiness. To witness his father alive and well was everything he'd ever hope and ask for.

"Utherrrr..." Greeted another deep warm voice. Uther ignored his son and reached out with arms wide open to a stiff man, inches shorter than Uther, with dark brown shoulder length hair, pale skin, a dark moustache and a pair of pale turquoise colored eyes. Next to this strange smiling man cause Arthur to tremble. Standing in front of Arthur was a beautiful pale woman with kind brown eyes and soft golden curls, held up in a pretty bun. She graced a tender smile as she curtseyed to Uther. It was mother.

"Mother?" Arthur gasped horrified. She ignored him.

"May I present to you my dear wife, Igraine?" the man said proudly to Uther.

Arthurs guts wrenched in absolute enrage. Who was this disgusting filthy man calling his mother his wife?

"Get away from her!" he yelled taking a brave step toward to the completely oblivious man. Arthur sought his father's reaction who was strangely smiling."Are you actually going to let him call mother his wife?

"You do realize this was in the past... and that they can't hear you?" Interrupted Enygeus from behind, lifting her right eyebrow. Arthur turned around to face Enygeus who seemed to be quiet pestered by Arthur. Somehow the reality this was in the past didn't surprise him too much as his mother showing up was a big sign.

"I don't understand... Why is this filthy man calling my mother his wife?" he spat absolutely disgusted after watching his mother modestly come closer to the strange man, allowing him to wrap his arm around her shoulder while explaining something to Uther.

"Shhhh you are missing my favorite part!" hushed Enygeus, looking back at Uther.

Arthur looked flabbergasted but turned to the three.

"Does Igraine have any sisters?" Uther asked giving Igraine a subtle look her husband did not seem to pick up. The strange man beamed at Uther, the latter which was still staring at Igraine who was uncomfortably staring the marble floor.

"You my good man, will find someone! I am sure of it!" the man said joyfully. Uther turned to his friend.

"I hope so Gorlios... Now tell me, where is the little one Morgause?"

As Gorlios turned to introduce a 4 ft little girl with long blonde curls, Arthur froze in shock, mouth parted as he connected the dots hesitatingly.

_This man was Gorlios? If his mother was once married to Gorlios, father of Morgause and Morgana, did this mean he was their half-brother? _His gut sunk. _Morgause and Morgana were his half-sisters? They shared the same mother, the same dear mother?_ He looked back up at his mother, engrossed by her presence, her smile, her eyes, though almost in slight hatred as to what she had done.

He zoned out a bit but returned his attention to them, hoping this was an awful joke played by the three.

Uther was kneeling down with his arms stretched to little Morgauses shoulders listening to her speak animatedly.

"...Then I used the sword to cut the rope, and the bag with the coins fell! Father said using swords isn't something a girl should do but I think its fun! Why should boys have all the fun?"

Uther looked up at Gorlios with a smile, heartily laughing. He turned back to Morgause smiling.

"You're right. Boys shouldn't have all the fun." Uther softly said reassuring Morgause. Morgause smiled in response and looked up at her father.

"See father. He's nice and fair! He appreciates a girl who knows how to use a sword... " She turned back to Uther." I'd like to be a knight one day! I can have a dragon as a pet that can take me across alll of Britain and we can get all the best berries, and I'll save all the good people and fight all the bad people and then everyone will be happy. Then maybe I'll marry a prince, only if he lets me keep the dragon, and lets me be a knight still..."

"You have a imaginitive child there Gorlios. I'm sure her skills will come in handy…" Uther said standing up, while Gorlios chuckled nervously pulling Morgause to him.

"I've been trying to get her interested in thing other than what knights do." Gorlios explained."Hopefully if our next child is a girl, she will be interested in more sensible things."

"You are expecting?" Uther called in shock flickering his eyes to Gorlios, Igraine, and Igraines stomach.

"Yes. Igraine hides it well. We expect in a month or so."

"Well, this calls for a celebration!" Uther cautiously smiled as he bid a servant to fetch some wine.

As the servant came over with wine and the three adults sat, Arthur looked hopelessly at the floor.

"I miss that wine." Enygeus interjected slightly bitter, watching Uther pour a glass for himself. "Best tasting wine in the damned land!"

Arthur blinked and didn't answer. He thought hard about what he saw. His mother, his lovely mother, was married before, and gave birth to Morgause and Morgana, his now known to be half sisters. He felt like a fool to think Morgana has a dishonest relationship with Morgause. He himself was betrayed by his father. _Why hadn't his father told him any of this?_ A seed of hatred brewed in his heart. _Who was his father? And how did he get married to his mother? And was this all connected to the great purge- As the older knight who turned himself a few days ago and Alvarr had once claimed?_

"Let's move on..." Enygeus called.

* * *

Merlin heaved in a sigh while staring at Arthur's door. He knew he had to tell Morgause the truth.

"There you are!" called 'Arthur'. Strangely enough, this didn't sound odd coming from Arthur. Though Merlin's heart pounded hard as he turned to face a scowling 'Arthur' turning the doorknob, leading the way to his room. Merlin followed and watched 'Arthur' shut the door and look at him intently.

"Where were you Alvarr? I was worried about you... "

"I - I went to sleep…" Merlin said, slightly unprepared.

"Alvarr you know this is no time to take naps in the day time…" Morgause said, moving towards the bed. She looked outside at the twinkling night sky.

Merlin noted a panicked tone in Morgauses statement. A tone he'd never heard in neither Arthur nor Morgause before.

"It was very odd.. Merlin's execution that is. He was ridiculing Uther throughout. He taunted Uther on his inability to find a wife for so long... It was the oddest thing! Did you enchant any other spell on him to make him act this way?"

Merlin shook his head. " Nu - uh" he said nervously.

"Alvarr, I still get this odd feeling something is not right. Do you feel it to?" Morgause asked nervously. Merlin had never thought Morgause could act this vulnerable. "No.. Not really.. " Merlin said and shook his head quickly, carefully watching 'Arthur' panic. 'Arthur' took a seat in his chair and ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"What's the plan now? How must we kill Uther? Shall we write it out?" Morgause asked scanning the room for a quill.

Merlin didn't know what to say.

"I think we did enough for today.. Maybe we shoul - "

"What do you mean.. Alvarr we let Merlin be killed for this opportune moment! We must take it"

Merlin mulled over her words. He dared to ask.

"Why did you want Merlin to die?" he asked slowly.

"I don't understand your question.." Morgause said shaking her head. "We all wanted him to die.. He knew too much.. He foiled all my efforts... Morgana's efforts...he almost killed Morgana... "

Merlin blinked as she explained her reasons.

"How do you think he knew everything?" Merlin breathed, heart rocking his chest. Merlin didn't know why he was asking these things, but he knew he was asking the right thing. He touched the letter from Alvarr to Morgause in his pocket.

"I- I don't know..? Perhaps he has contact with a sorcerer.. But that wouldn't make sense… which sorcerer told him our plans?… and he's too much of a fool to be in contact with one of us…"

"Then what would make sense?" Merlin asked quickly.

Morgause stared at Merlin and uneasiness tickled her body, while a fresh gust of nights warm air blew into the room.

"I don't know Alvarr. Now can we get back to Uther?"

Merlin closed his eyes and heart beat hard.

"Morgause…I'm not Alvarr."

**Hehe, so I thought I'd add a note. Alvarr had once told Merlin about Arthur being a half brother to Morgana and Morgause, and that they all shared the same mother in 'A Plea to Emrys.' I based the three's relationship on some version of the legend. Let's see what happens now that both Arthur and Merlin know the truth about Arthur, Morgause and Morgana's relationship.**


	20. Emrys & Tristan

"Stop it Alvarr..." Morgause snapped looking back at the chestnut table in deep thought, brainstorming methods on killing Uther effectively, yet obviously bothered by something.

A surge of adrenaline ran through Merlin's body, causing his heart to race. He had already initiated the truth, he needed to try again.

"Morgause…" Merlin pleaded stepping forward, "Please listen to me." He paused and waited for her to meet his eyes. 'Arthurs' cobalt blue eyes glared at Merlin annoyed, and then uncomfortably darted them to Arthurs clothing drawer sitting across the room.

Merlin's heart beat quickened as the truth was ready to fall off the edge of his tongue. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Morgause looked up and a bit more tense. Immediately, Merlin continued.

"Alvarr had a plan... I didn't know anything about it... I thought he was going to kill me…. But he didn't..."Merlin paused and sought Morgauses reaction. "…are you listening?" Merlin asked following Morgause to Arthurs drawers across the room.

"I said stop IT Alvarr!" snapped Morgause in a more firm, yet in an unmistakably frightened tone, avoiding eye contact for fear of what she hoped was a lie. "This is not the time to play tricks on me!" Morgause immediately focused on stuffing Arthur's spare clothing from his drawer in a bag. Though her breathing outpaced anything else she was doing.

Merlin didn't know why it was hard to tell Morgause the truth. A piece of him felt sorry for her- even though she hated him so.

"Morgause." Merlin said softly... "This is really hard for me to say.. but I need to tell you something…." He breathed hard. How was Merlin going to say the next part? How could he say it... he hadn't admitted anyone about himself before and never thought he would to someone he barely knew. He heart was pounding against his chest. He had to trust Alvarr's word. Merlin closed his eyes. "I have magic…..." Merlin exhaled.

He opened his eyes them up to see a trembling 'Arthur', painfully drawing out his sword and lifting it to Merlin's throat. Merlin was stunned. The tip of the blade felt icy against his neck while it teased his jugular vein.

"Alvarr. Admit now you are not Merlin." Morgause said carefully, boldly... yet very fearfully.

_Seotan _

The sword yanked out of 'Arthurs' hand, spun and hit the wall behind, fracturing the wall ahead.

Morgause spun her glance from the wall to Merlin, staring at him bewildered. The hurt, the betrayal, the horror on 'Arthurs' face stung Merlin hard_. So this is what it would look if Arthur found out about his magic. _

"What is this?" Morgause breathed in horror, keeping her gaze onto Merlin.

"I told you..." Merlin pleaded to a horrified 'Arthur'. "I have magic Morgause. I don't understand everything myself. I knew what to do when you tried killing Uther because of magic…" Merlin took a deep breath as Morgause stared at the floor trying to understand what just happened. "There's something else ...Morgause… I'm- I'm Emrys..."

Morgause looked up at him aghast.

"You are lying... you may have magic… a fool you are. But you can never be Emrys!" she spat.

"It is true…" pleaded Merlin. "I know about Niwe Steorra. Alvarr already gave it to me. He told me I was the true owner of the book."

"Alvarr knows about you?"

"Alvarr and I met two days ago. Alvarr had attack me but I used my magic to save my own life and he figured out I Emrys. When he found out about me being Emrys, he told me that I needed something. He took me to Bossiney and gave me the Niwe Steorra. Arthur found us and attacked Alvarr thinking Alvarr was threatening my life. Alvarr was going to die from the wound Arthur gave him but I tried to save him using magic... that's how he was able to live..."

Morgause shook Arthur's head, and staggered.

"Alvarr kept mentioning how he was supposed to die..." Morgause said to herself. "He said he met Emrys. He said Emrys was good person!" she said looking up with a note of anger in her tone.

"Morgause, please... believe me. I am not here to harm you. We are on the same side." Merlin realized he was lying about being on the same side, atleast when it came to killing Uther. "I need your help now... when I saved Alvarr, I left the Niwe Steorra on the ground. Arthur gave it to Uther and they have it locked up in Uthers vault. I can onl-"

"Where's Alvarr? I want him to tell me what's going on." Morgause asked quickly scanning her surroundings.

Merlin was stunned. Merlin had told her everything, about his magic, about being Emrys, about the Niwe Steorra, about his association with Alvarr. Yet he failed to tell her about Alvarr's fate. _Did she not already understand? _Merlin watched Morgause looking around almost waiting for Alvarr to pop in.

"Morgause…" Merlin began, shaking his head in surprise."Alvarr is dead."

"What are you talking about..?" Morgause asked with panic surging through her senses.

"Morgause...whatever I did just postponed his death for a while... but he was still dying. I thought when we went to Carmarthen, Alvarr wanted me dead... but...I too was fooled. He drugged me in the prison and switched our bodies before the execution. He turned himself in Morgause."

Merlin paused for a moment and heard Morgause stifle a shriek.

"No… no…no…" Morgause groaned sickened, head spinning out of control. She covered 'Arthurs' face miserably.

"I'm so sorry Morgause... I didn't mea-" Merlin started reaching out to console her.

Morgause looked up at Merlin instantly. Tears of fury brimmed angrily in 'Arthurs' eyes. 'Arthur's' body was shaking with anger.

"Get. Out." She breathed furiously through 'Arthur's' teeth, tears about to fall.

Merlin looked at her confused.

"I SAID GET OUT!" she yelled, tears streaming down Arthurs flush face as she scrambled to 'Arthurs' feet. Merlin back up and quickly reached to his pocket and pulled out the letter Alvarr wrote to Morgause. He dropped the letter on the way out, and sped away.

* * *

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" Enygeus asked.

Arthur somberly recalled Morgause sparing his life a few months ago. He hesitated remembering the vision she brought to him of their mother, but couldn't help but play out what his mother said. _'He sacrificed my life for a son. _'

It felt like someone pierced his scarred wound. _Would Morgause really lie to him as Merlin suggested? _He began to worry and shake his head.

He looked up and was again in Camelot's halls. A few statues were gone. The castle was lit up by numerous candles lying on the table, though causing the room to feel very warm.

Uther was sitting in his throne looking slightly uncomfortable listening to Gorlois and a strange man standing next to him with an eager and hopeful face. The strange man was quiet handsome, in his twenties it seemed, slightly slim with a black tunic and dark metal armor on. His dark blonde hair reached his shoulders and framed his tanned face. This man was no nobleman by the looks of his energy and willingness.

Uther sighed.

"Gorlois, you put me in an awkward position…" Uther said glancing to his left.

Gorlois took a step towards him.

"Uther… there are rumors Cenred will use extensive force against the villagers of North Cornwall tomorrow morning. Tristan here has trained some to his best ability, but we need more men. More skilled men Uther. We just don't have enough time to get all the men to speed."

_Tristan?_ Arthur thought realizing the handsome man was who Gorlois was referring to. _Why had he heard this name before? Tristan... Tristan...and why did his clothing look so familiar? _

"Cenred tells me the problem has not stopped. Our men continue to steal water and grain from his people. Have you, as Duke, ensured they are reprimanded? "

Gorlois turned a shade of red with ego obviously damaged. Tristan watched Gorlois, and turned to Uther.

"You're majesty… If I-I may..." Tristan spoke up carefully, head tilted down slightly. He looked terrified but otherwise seemed very courageous. He spoke on after noticing Uther turning to him. "That is not all true. Cenred's men have been setting fire to our farms for the past 4 days. The families have no other choice but to seek to surrounding areas for food."

"I cannot go by rumors. I do not think that sending my men to turn up at the border will cause Cenred to feel at ease if all of these rumors are false. If the rumors are false, he can attack after hearing I have sent reinforcements. I am sorry Gorlois, I cannot send my men. I can, however, provide you with armor and swords"

Tristan slowly closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Thank you your majesty." Gorlois said monotonously, obviously heated and ready to leave the castle.

"Now Gorlois, please. Do not hate me so my friend. If you were in my place, what would you do? What about the people of Bossiney. Can they not provide magical reinforcements?"

Arthur's heart rocked upon hearing his father's voice speak of using magic.

Gorlois, looking dejected and angry, shook his head.

"Bossiney as a whole do not like to get involved. There are very few that do, but have sided with Cenred."

"Please Gorlois. I will be by your side if he attacks. Until then, I cannot take action."

"I told Igraine it wouldn't work ..." Gorlois said continuing to shake his head.

Uther slightly twitched and looked at Gorlois.

"What do you mean?"

"Igraine..." Gorlois said shaking his head. "She suggested I speak to you. I told her you would not help but she seemed to have faith in you."

"You still keep your family near the border?"

"Of course… Igraine is with Morgause and baby Morgana now... her hands are full. Though, she is ready to fight as well. I've insisted on her not to."

"Igraine will fight? You will let her?" Uther asked more alert while narrowing his eyes.

"She has a mind of her own Uther. If she finds our people suffering, she will not listen to me. She will fight."

Uther pondered at the idea of Igraine fighting.

"I will not allow her or other women to fight."

"You're majesty, please, we have no men. If that is what it comes down to, then the women are ready and willing to fight." Interjected Tristan passionately, waiting for Uther to make a decision. Uther looked troubled, and searched for a solution.

"I cannot let women fight or have them in fear." Uther heaved in a sigh. "I will send you some of my men. But you must not tell anyone.. even the villagers." Uther said at once. He looked slightly angered by his decision. Gorlois and Tristan's exchanged stunned glances.

"You're majesty…?" Tristan began.

"Do not pester me anymore. And do not let your sister Igraine fight, Tristan! I do not want any woman killing themselves." Uther said slightly annoyed with himself.

Tristan nodded, ready to accept whatever Uther would say.

Arthur looked intensely at Tristan, his uncle.

"I have an uncle?" Arthur asked, still staring at his uncle in awe. Although he was intrigued, Tristan's uniform gave him a bad feel.

"You _had_ one." Enygeus replied.

**_Yes- so I will be writing up a pre-Arthur history. So, does anyone know how Arthur knows Tristan?_**


	21. Betrayal

**Hey sorry about the broken link on this chapter that occurred earlier! Here is the chapter! So yea! you guys got it right! Tristan is indeed the man Uther dueled and killed. He was resurrected as the black knight Arthur fought in Excalibur. Tristan dueled Uther because he felt Uther caused Igraine to die. Let's see how his respect for Uther begins to diminish.**

**So I am going to continue with the pre-Arthur history storyline before I go back to Merlin. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Arthur rubbed his forehead slightly furious.

"ENYGEUS I need some ANSWERS! I can't just keep listening to this! Where is my uncle now? How did my father and mother marry?"

"Come on ..." Enygeus instructed instead. Arthur, as frustrated he was, as upset as he was, intended on finding out more. The truth was sickening him, but he had to know what happened. He had hope his father wasn't that bad.

Enygeus took Arthur outside Uther's room, it door shut preventing Arthur from fully experiencing the conversation about to take place.

"Leave! I do not have time to speak to you," demanded Uther, voice travelling through the door and into Arthurs ears.

Arthur turned to Enygeus.

"What's happening? Why can't we go in?"

Enygeus lifted her index finger to her lips and tilted her head to the door.

Slightly irritated, Arthur listened on, pressing his ear to the door.

"..Do you Uther?"

"I gave Gorlois my word. You have no right to tell me what I must do."

"Uther…Cenred is indeed sending his knights to attack Camelot. Though you mustn't give Gorlois reinforcements…. Camelot will perish if you do otherwise." said a booming voice.

"Are you asserting my knights aren't skilled? Cenred is not a challenge to Camelot! We have the best of the best!"

"You are not understanding Uther... there will be a day when Camelot is in need of a Pendragon heir to rule the lands and unite Albion." said the voice. "You will not bear a heir as long as Gorlois lives."

Arthur's heart pounded against his chest and pressed his ears harder onto the door.

"What you say is nonsense. I can have any woman I please! It is your delusion to think Gorlois has anything to do with this."

"Uther… you and Igraine hold a powerful destiny together that will result in great things. One that will bring into this world a child… a child that is so important for the fate of Albion. This child carries the power to unite all the kingdoms and bring it to peace...this cannot be done as long as Gorlois lives. The prophecies speak of this heir… You must have Gorlois die in tomorrow's battle."

"I would never do such a thing to Gorlois! He has been nothing but loyal to me!" Arthur noticed panic to building in Uther's voice.

"Do you not find the Lady Igraine beautiful?" the voice calmly asked.

"It does not matter! I will never betray him."

The one Uther spoke to chuckled loudly.

"Uther. It does matter. The only way for Albion to triumph is to let this man die. You will not bear a heir as long as you send reinforcements. Your mistake in sending reinforcements will result in tribulations you cannot dream of Uther. There will be nothing you can do. Camelot will perish and so will Albion."

Arthur heard nothing from Uther for some time.

"I had enough of your words Kilgarrah." Uther said in a shaky yet angered voice.

Arthurs head was spinning. W_ho was this man named Kilgarrah that was speaking of a prophecy?_

Suddenly, the door whipped open and Uther passed through Arthur. Arthur turned to see a very distressed look on Uther's face heading to the knight's room. Arthur turned to inside Uther's room and found no man. Just the window open allowing the moonlight and wind to fill the room.

Arthur turned back and followed his father, forgetting about Enygeus and found his father in the room crowded with yawning knights about to retire for the day.

_Yes… good… father will ignore this man Kilgarrah…father will tell the knights to go help Gorlois…_

Uther scanned the room full of knights rummaging around taking off their chain mail.

"Your majesty…" Spoke one, bowing after realizing Uther was standing at the doorway. The other knights turned and dropped their act and faced Uther awaiting any command.

Uther stared at his knights immensely troubled.

"Is there anything you need my lord?" asked one knight.

_Tell him… _Arthur thought desperately_... Tell him to go to Gorlois… Tell him…_

Uther looked down in deep thought.

_Please father...tell him... please….please don't betray Gorlois… please._

Uther stared at the knights and took a deep breath.

"No." Uther said firmly. Uther looked down slightly ashamed with himself.

Arthur's heart dropped._ No…_

The knight nodded almost confused as to why Uther came by, but maintained composure still facing the king and awaiting his words.

"No..." Uther repeated, trailing away, leaving the confused knight to retire.

Arthur turned around and watched his father walk away, his father smoothing his hands over his worried face.

Suddenly, the vision blurred and Uther was back on his throne with a worried look on his pale face, tapping his finger rapidly on the arm of his throne as he thought deeply. The daylight shone in the room and Uther looked down almost waiting for something.

The doors suddenly burst open. Arthur turned to see who it was. It was Tristan, holding up a wounded Gorlois in his arms. Gorlois looked rather pale, his bloody hand covering his heart as he attempted to keep his eyes open. Uther rose up and stared at Gorlois coming closer and dropping to the floor. Tristan did his best to hold him.

"Gorlois…" Uther breathed in shock. "No…" he sped to Gorlois, wide eyes open in horror of not only what he was seeing but what he had done. Gorlois clothes were saturated with blood and his fingers were trembling.

"Your majesty!" Tristan said desperately, "Cenred attacked us at dawn! Gorlois has been wounded badly. He needs to see the court physician! Please! I fear he will not have enough time!"

"Of course..." Uther breathed. "Call Gaius immediately! Tell him it's urgent!" Uther commanded a lingering and fearful servant.

Uther returned his attention to Gorlois who was closing his eyes and head dropping

Tristan was breathing hard and began to stare at Uther. Uther felt the eyes of Tristan gazing at him and glanced at Tristan giving him a calculated look.

"Where were the knights?" Tristan asked quickly, still trying to catch his breath while lifting Gorlois head up and putting pressure on the bleeding wound.

"I sent them...they were to arrive at dawn." Uther lied in response, still horrified at Gorlois condition. "Gorlois, please, say something."

Gorlois groaned and eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Gorlois, wake up! Don't close your eyes!" Tristan insisted patting Gorlois face. He continued to speak to Uther. "They did not come…" Tristan said firmly, observing Gorlois opening his eyes weakly. Uther looked up and saw Tristan giving him a short but penetrating stare. Uther stared back a bit shaken up, hoping Tristan didn't see right through his lie, when all of a sudden Gorlois spoke.

"Uther…." Gorlois said weakly.

"Yes! Gorlois, what is it?" Uther asked desperately, ignoring Tristan's comment. Uther searched for Gorlois's eyes, which used to be full of soul and passion, now faint.

"My family... keep them safe...Igraine, Morgause, Morgana… please..."

"Gorlois, don't speak, you will only lose energy!" Tristan commanded softly, seeking his brother in laws eyes.

"Uther? You called..?" called a voice. It didn't take Uther to respond for the owner of the voice to be alert of the dreadful situation. "Gorlois!" Gaius said stunned. Gaius turned to the servant that brought him. "Go to my chambers and bring me my equipment, and some spare cloth! Hurry!"

Arthur noticed the light blonde Gaius looking plumper, causing it to smooth his skin. Gaius moved and spoke quicker Arthur noticed. Arthurs heart beat in hope.

_Gaius! He can save Gorlois... he has to!_

"What caused the wound?" Gaius asked Tristan. "And help me take his shirt off! We need to clean his wound."

Tristan glanced at Uther for a second and looked down. "It was a sword... Cenred men stabbed him near his heart." As Gaius and Tristan took Gorlois's shirt off, they were able to see the deep red wound. It was clear the wound was very deep, and the blood was not going to clot.

The servant hurried in with some cloth and passed it to Gaius, awaiting more direction. Gorlois was closing his eyes again, only to be jostled by Tristan to remain alert.

"Will ... will he live?" Uther asked. Gaius looked up at the anxious king. Something was odd in the way Uther asked the question. His reserved tone almost gave out his true intentions, making anyone feel suspicious. Perhaps Uther had time to get over his shock and focus on his original intention. Gaius seemed a bit thrown off too, though he ignored it.

"I hope so Uther... his cut is deep... he is losing a lot of blood."

Gaius began to wrap Gorlois with the cloth as Uther got up, still staring at Gorlois. Gaius and Tristan were focused on wrapping the cloth around Gorlois chest. Gorlois began to close his eyes and right when they finished wrapping Gorlois, they turned to him.

"Gorlois?" called Tristan, patting Gorlois face. Gorlois didn't say anything. Uther turned around in anticipated horror to Gorlois. "Gorlois, open your eyes!"

Gaius placed his fingers to Gorlois pulse. He searched for it as Tristan and Uther stared at Gaius waiting, though the both hoping for two different fates. Arthur held his breath too.

Gaius let go and looked up at the both of them in shock.

"He's dead."


	22. Treaty with Cenred

"My father killed him… my father killed him…." Arthur whispered, his hands and body trembling. He turned to Enygeus sickened. "Enygeus... please tell me this is not true... This can't be true... father wouldn't do anything like this... that is not who he is!" Arthur paused and shook his head in hopelessness. "He does not betray anyone… please... Enygeus... I know you hate my father but please... don't feed me lies..." Arthur looked defeated, with a shred of hope.

Enygeus observed Arthur carefully. Arthur's earnest face was pale and clammy, sweat dampening his messy hair as he started her hurt with a sliver of hope. She didn't speak. She stared at him while he stared at her. She looked down in regret and spoke solemnly.

"I am sorry Arthur. But this is indeed true. Your father killed Gorlois..." She looked up to see Arthur shaking his head while searching the floor crushed. She looked to the side. "Your father was influenced… but that is no reason." Arthur looked up recalling the conversation his father had with a stranger named Kilgarah. He took a deep breath, stepping towards Enygeus determined.

"Who is this Kilgarah?" Arthur asked.

Enygeus shook her head.

"You will not be able to meet him."

*sigh*

Arthur turned around quickly only to see a lady sighing. The morning light flooded Uther's bedroom and over his mothers back. She was sitting quietly on the bed, dazed as she stared at the wall.

"Is everything okay? Uther asked cautiously, approaching Igraine from the doorway with concern.

Igraine jumped slightly when turning around and met Uther's eyes. "Yes..." she breathed with a faint smile. She stood up to face Uther, rubbing her arms and looking down in deep thought. "Thank you Uther... I'm- I'm... "She sighed and looked at the ground. She shook her head and forced a smile while looking at a concerned Uther. "I'm fine" she lied.

"What happened…?" Arthur asked faintly drawing closer to his mother and watching her frown.

Enygeus sighed while starting at Arthur. She began to feel bad for him. " Arthur, perhaps we shouldn't see this anymore. You have seen enough."

Arthur turned around in a sense of panic.

"What? No... I need to know what happened… I- I" Arthur looked away and recalled again the vision of his mother Morgause presented him and what that vision told him. He rubbed his forehead. ".. I – I need to know... I need to know."

Enygeus thought for a moment. She wasn't having as much fun as she was in the beginning. Something about Arthur's reaction to the whole thing made her feel sad for him.

"What you are seeing now is exactly 2 years since Gorlois died. Your mother is just remembering it. You're parents are married. Now hold on I'll tell you how they got married – just listen. Uther had convinced Igraine that Gorlois asked Uther to take care of her – which is true if you remember Gorlois's dying words. Tristan, your uncle, was absolutely opposed to it, for he had many reasons to doubt your father. Though your mother asked Tristan if Uther spoke the truth about whether Gorlois asked Uther to take care of her and the children. Your uncle was furious and did not want to admit it, but he eventually said it was indeed true. He of course tried his hardest to open Gorlois dying words to interpretation. He even insisted Igraine to stay with him... but Uther managed to convince Igraine over time to marry him. Igraine, broken, had felt comfort in Uther and needed someone to take care of her and her children."

"Why was my uncle mad at my father?"

"You saw how your uncle questioned Uther immediately after arriving in Camelot with a wounded Gorlois. That suspicion never diffused. Tristan never had proof, but shortly after Gorlois died, he secretly went to Camelot's knights and asked them whether Uther commanded them to be sent to Gorlois the day Cenred attacked or not. The knights told him no. Your uncle confronted Uther eventually, before Uther married Igraine, but Uther denied it saying the knights were lying to save face... and that he indeed told the knights to help Gorlois. Tristan never believed your father and was very frustrated. But since he had no proof there was nothing he could do."

"Did my uncle tell mother?"

"He did, but she could not perceive Uther to be this way. Igraine heard many good words about Uther from Gorlois, and it didn't make sense for her to think Uther would purposely betray his friend. She thought Tristan was just upset about Gorlois, since the two were very close. Gorlois had taught him many things, from how to improve his fighting, to advice about life … they shared a bond."

"Who was my uncle? I feel as though I met him before..." asked Arthur, recalling image of the handsome man in black.

Enygeus shook her head.

"He died…"

"I wish I met him."

Enygeus kept quiet as silence ensued. Arthur turned to his mother facing his troubled mother.

"Was she happy with my father?" Arthur asked watching his upset mother. A rush of guilt entered his stomach. To know his mother was miserable with Uther would have made him feel dead.

"It is odd... but yes, your mother was very happy."Arthur turned to Enygeus in utter surprise. His heart pounded hard and listened on. "Uther loved her very much and would do anything in the world for her. Your father cared for your mother very much, let her poke fun at him, listen to her words… She was a kind and wise queen. Soft hearted yet strong during the challenges of Camelot. "Arthur was reminded of Gwen. He listened on. "She was well respected by the citizens of Camelot. She was a good friend of the magical community as well which was very important especially during that time, as the magical community were conflicted in which kingdom to side with during the battles between Cenred and Camelot. Uther wouldn't be able to pull this off as he knew very little about the magical community. Anytime Uther was stressed or worried about the issues of the kingdom, Igraine would be his support and offer him words of wisdom. Uther consulted her for many things, and was balanced out by your mother's nature. In fact, Cenred stop attacking because of your mother!"

"My mother?" Arthur said with a slight awe brimming in his fluttering heart.

"Yes... she asked to meet Cenred and his queen! Right in the middle of the war with them... it was very brave. Oh I remember it very well… everyone was worried about her! She was brilliant. Your father opposed it but she insisted and got her way. Uther relented though went along to ensure she would be safe. Cenred was thoroughly impressed. Not just by her bravery and wisdom, but her forgiveness – remember, Cenred's knights killed Gorlois. She proposed a treaty and it was accepted…it lasted until she died."

A light filled Arthurs heart as he imagined his mother, his brave and loving mother, proposing a treaty to an impressed Cenred. He couldn't help but feel proud that she was his mother.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Enygeus asked a bit taken aback.

"For telling me about my mother... she seemed wonderful." He said sincerely.

"Oh she was Arthur... she was..." Enygeus smiled sadly.


	23. To Work it Out

**Thanks guys for the nice reviews. Reviews definitely speeds up my writing.. And yeah I know you guys are curious about Merlin..here is a glimpse of what's happening with him..**

"Merlin..?

"…."

"Merlin?"

"…"

"Merlin!"

Merlin jumped in his seat and looked at the owner of the call, Gaius. "Yeah?" Merlin asked looking up at a concerned Gaius. Merlin was just eating some porridge. Well, that is if you count stirring porridge while looking dazed at the wooden table, imagining what Morgause reaction to Alvarr's letter written to her.

"What is the matter? You haven't touched your porridge. "

Merlin looked back down at his porridge. It was cold now and began to clump into white chunks sticking to one another. He sighed deeply and blinked.

"Have you ever had a really close friend of yours die?" Merlin asked looking up, thinking about how Morgause was feeling about Alvarr. He was also reminded of his childhood friend William, from Ealdor, who died in the arms of Kanan's army in the Battle of Ealdor that took place months before. Gaius watched Merlin trying to figure out what Merlin's question was alluding to. Surely Merlin couldn't be grieving about Alvarr, could he?

"Well... as a matter of fact, I have…"

Merlin heart paced.

"What happened?"

Gaius took in a deep sigh.

"He happened to be a very good friend. He was Morgana's father, Gorlois, who was the Duke of Cornwall at the time."

Merlin listened on. He never really heard how Gorlois died.

"Gorlois died shortly after Morgana was born during a battle with Cenred. He was wounded badly and died from extensive loss of blood."

Merlin looked down recalling the time he met Cenred.

"Cenred was the reason Gorlois died… but you seem to be okay with him now… did you forgive Cenred?"

Gaius looked down.

"Well... it depends... Gorlois was a good friend, and it is hard to forgive someone who caused a friend's death. With that, Merlin, I will not allow my detest influence me if there was a treaty involved or movement for peace. Any treaty or peace concerning him is something I'd abide to."

"So… you are saying you would be formal with him, but not necessarily like him."

"Well... yes. For the sake of peace I will do my best to work with him. But working with him doesn't mean I have to like him."

Merlin looked down and nodded slowly while continuing to stir the white ball mass forming in his bowl. Perhaps that was how his and Morgause's relationship could be. In Morgause's eyes, Merlin was the cause of Alvarr's death. Maybe she will still work with him, to attain a similar goal of restoring Albion through Arthur, even if she doesn't like him.

"Merlin –"called a voice from outside the door.

Merlin turned his face to the door halfway getting up.

"Yes?" Merlin called back.

"The Prince requests your service!"

* * *

"You will NOT leave the kingdom with him..."

"I can and I will!"

"I am the King, and your step-father... you will do as I say!"

The sound of shoes running to the scene echoes the halls.

"What is happening here?" asked Igraine flashing her eyes between her husband and an eleven year old Morgause arguing while eating breakfast. Uther had a frown on his face, elbows on the table looking very tense, while Morgause was slumping in her chair arms cross and staring at a half eaten poached egg with custard sauce.

Uthers eyes fluttered in annoyance as he looked away.

"I have forbidden Morgause to meet with Tristan for a hunt..."

Morgause shot daggers at the king but held her breath, turning to her mother waiting for her to come to her defense.

"Uther…"

"No! I will allow Tristan to come occasionally to the castle, but I will have no more of his brainwashing of Morgause."

Suddenly a three year old raven hair girl with turquoise eyes walked in with paint on her face and a blanket in her arms. She walked to the table, climbed on the chair, and placed the blanket carefully on the wooden mass. Morgause grabbed the fork to feed Morgana.

"I doo it!" cried Morgana trying to grip the fork. Morgause irritated, relented and slumped back into her chair, carefully watching Morgana ensuring she wouldn't spill any food.

"Uther, she hasn't seen her uncle in 4 months… family is very important to me... and I'd like it to be so for her..."

Morgause now turned attention to Uther.

"Your brother is feeding lies to Morgause."

Morgause rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Morgause does not believe it…she has a mind of her own… don't you Morgause, you know better than that... Tristan is just angry and is attached to the idea you have done something wrong."

"I do have a mind of my own…I'm not a stupid sheep…" Morgause declared annoyed, arms still crossed staring at the wall opposite of her.

Morgause noticed parts of the Morgana's egg falling on the table. She went to grab the fork though Morgana cried.

"NooO! I dooo itt!"

"Uther..." called Igraine to an irritated Uther. "Please let her, she has been planning this for a week now... they are just going for a hunt... "Igraine pled.

Uther glanced at Igraine and back at the table.

Morgause held her breath watching Uther.

"Fine... but he is not invited to eat here for dinner. Do not try Igraine…"

Morgause excitement radiated quietly from her as Morgana's fork fell on the floor.

Igraine bent over to pick up the fork and smiled sadly at her husband.

"That is fine...I won't."


	24. Morgause's Proposition

Merlins steps echoed loudly in the empty hall, but quickly softened when Merlin took notice and paced on carefully. The moonlight cast over the windows, allowing the glow to spread across his cheekbones. Judging by the quiet night, Merlin could tell midnight had arrived in Camelot. Though he wasn't sleepy, his body felt stiff and tired. He wondered about Arthur and how he was doing… he hoped Arthur wasn't in any trouble.

The distance between Merlin and Arthur's door felt longer than he remembered. Merlin's heart raced when scoping out the path in the pitch dark, stubbing his toes into furniture in the more shadowed corridors, and when thinking how Morgause could get away with murdering him this late at night. What should he expect from her? As much as he hoped Morgause would be on board to help him, he couldn't forget how angry she was to hear Alvarr died. He cautiously walked up the never ending narrow stairway and heard an owl hooting close by in the thick of the night.

All of a sudden, a dark figure appeared close to the stairway causing Merlin to jump and heart to race. It was 'Arthur'. 'Arthurs' face was hidden in the shadow, but Morgause turned into the light of a lit room, calling Merlin in with the turn of 'Arthurs' form. Merlin followed Morgause into the quiet lit room glowing from a few candles centered on the table flickering away, giving just enough light to aid in distinguishing where Arthur was and other pieces of furniture. Merlin didn't know what to say... but he was relieved Morgause wasn't attacking him. Merlin watched 'Arthur' step over to the window quietly, staring outside, and concealing 'Arthurs' face from Merlin.

"So you are Emrys..." whispered Morgause in a hoarse voice. 'Arthurs' voice was deeper and more nasally than normal. She cleared 'Arthurs' throat and sniffed softly, while still staring outside.

"I am…" Merlin asserted hopefully, yet nervously to Morgause. Morgause wiped her nose with the sleeve quickly and sniffed, still staring at something, something outside.

"Alvarr told me everything in the letter..." Morgause briefly noted, almost prompting Merlin to respond.

Merlin didn't know how to respond. He had to be careful about asking her for help too quickly, before allowing her to emotionally heal.

"I didn't mean to have hurt anyone. Not Morgana, you or... "

"Why do you help the King?" Morgause asked quickly, turning to Merlin. Finally, Merlin could see the hurt on 'Arthurs' face. His eyes were puffy, eyes sparking, while his face and nose were flushed. The candle light hit Arthur face in an intimidating way.

"It's not about the King… I want to help Arthur... I can't betray Uther while being trusted by Arthur. That is like betraying him."

"Do you wish Uther dead?"

"No.. I would never want to kill the King."

"I am not saying if you would like to kill him. I am asking you if you would rather have him dead... if it were even for natural reasons."

Morgause was sharp, Merlin had to admit. He didn't expect an inquiry like this. He didn't know how he really felt about Uther... O_h but you do Merlin, you know exactly how you feel about Uther..._

"N-No... look Morgause, I know what you are trying to do... we can't kill Uther. I need your help in getting back the Niwe Steorra that Uther had locked away down in the castle vaults."

Morgause walked up to Merlin and stared at him. Merlin could see 'Arthur's' bloodshot eyes now.

"I will never back down in my efforts to kill the King."

"..."

"Why! Did you think just because you were Emry's I would be happy to do as you say?" Morgause's temper was beginning to flare as she confronted Merlin.

"N-no..."

Merlin lied. In all honestly, as far as what Alvarr told him, Morgause would follow his instructions no matter what.

"Do you think you have power over me?

"What? No.."

"Do you realize Merlin how many people are ANGRY at you?"

"What? Why?" asked Merlin, his heart pricked and twisted a little. Morgause looked at Merlin earnestly.

" You have failed us. You have abandoned the magical community when we most needed you! So many people with magic have died in the hands of injustice! SO many people with magic have been waiting for direction from YOU, to give us HOPE; to LEAD us in the right direction! People have given up hope! People no longer believe there is truly an Emrys out there to GUIDE US! TO think that EMRYS is - is... IS A BOY! A silly little BOY with magical abilities matching a 5 year old! TO THINK YOU! - You!- are able to save the magical community, all WHILST supporting and protecting the corrupt KING WHOS IS KILLING US!"

Merlin marched up to Morgause. He had enough.

"YOU THINK I wanted this? I didn't ASK to be EMRYS! I didn't know anything about it until one year ago! Where is MY leader? Whose to show me what _IM_ supposed to DO! I only got ONE person and he hasn't practiced magic in years. And then theres a dragon who hands me RIDDLES and then attempts to kill the whole lot of us! YOU think I would just be blessed with wise knowledge and grand solutions? You think I should be able to lead people I haven't even met? And then when one finds out about me, that person yells at me and calls me a little boy?"

Merlin's was furious and breathed intensely at a flabbergasted 'Arthur'. Merlin wasn't finished.

"Don't you get it? I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I'm not going to be this stupid leader of yours or anyone elses! Look somewhere else! I never said I have the knowledge or the skill. All I KNOW is everyone keeps calling me EMRYS and I don't know what to do about it! I don't know who's going to listen to me, who hates me, or who wants me dead, or who still believes in me! Alvarr told me you would listen to me but you seem to have your own plans! "

Merlin took a deep breath and became more direct.

"And you know what? NO… No I don't want Uther alive. But I'm not going to try and kill him... or turn a blind eye if you keep trying. "

Merlin breath was pacing as he watched a shocked 'Arthur', and then lowered his head and shook it. He was so frustrated. Frustrated with himself and the expectations he has failed to meet. _Why does everyone expect so many amazing thing from him?Why has he gained enemies out of people he's never met before?_

Silence ensued and Merlin headed to the door.

"Wait." Called Morgause, with a hint of more respect in her tone.

Merlin exhaled and turned to her with a glare.

"Perhaps I was not being fair to you… Alvarr suggested I should help you take back the Niwe Steorra."

Merlin waited for her opinion regarding Alvarr's suggestion.

"I will help you...and- and I will do my best to be by your side. I will do no harm to you, nor advocate it to the others. While we agree Arthur is meant to restore Albion, magical and non magical people, I must diverge in one thing that I must do." Morgause said softly. Merlin felt faint.

"What is it?"

"If you want me to help you get the Niwe Steorra, you will let me kill Uther. I am not expecting you to help me.. I just expect you to turn a blind eye."

"What? No."

Morgause turn to her usual stubborn nature.

"Then I will kill him anyway. Either way, I must continue my pursuit." Morgause said looking away. Merlin to a step towards her.

"You can't! I mean- why are you doing this? Don't you get it? Arthur will know you killed Uther! If Uther dies in the hands of magic, Arthur will be at war with magic during his reign. How will Albion be at peace as a result?"

"I will be doing Arthur a favor… especially when he realizes the horrific truth about his father. Do you accept my proposition?"

Merlin stared at 'Arthur'. She seemed to hold off on pulling her usual judgmental faces, and replacing it with a quiet regard.

"No." Merlin breathed, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Then so be it. After Uther dies, I will speak to you again...Perhaps show you … more about us."

Merlin noticed Morgause's feeble attempt at an allegiance, though he didn't think she understood how her stubborn ambition of killing Uther was in fact preventing the very peace she and everyone aspires to see when Arthur is King.


	25. Nimueh's Annoyance

**So I just realized I shoulda just made this Pre-Arthur story it's own thing. There's so much to write, and I have a great storyline planned overall. I'll try to swap the stories from Arthur to Merlin regularly.**

"Aah you are bac-" called Uther from his bedroom table, dipping a quill in a small pan of ink in order to signing a pardon. Uther did a double take, stood up in alarm, gazing at Igraine soaking in rainwater as she was rubbing her hair with a scrap of cloth.

Several servant women scuttled over to help dry the queen, quietly cursing the servant accompanying the queen. The only glow in the room came from Igraine's smile, who was completely indifferent to the puddle of water forming beneath her. Igraine dismissed the servants, however, excusing them from drying her off.

"Igraine!" Uther approached uneasy. "Didn't you have a servant with you to protect you from the rain?"

"Oh Uther... Meldred was with me however the poor girl was getting so wet herself. We decided to take care of our own selves on our way back." Igraine said reaching over to her drawer to fetch a fresh pair of clothing before setting it down on the bed. Uther's apprehensive gaze didn't diminish.

"She is your servant, not your equal." Uther declared, watching Igraine patting her face dry once more.

"She is as human as you and me Uther. You will be better off believing it. It was a joy to experience anyway! I haven't been in the rain that long since I was a little child!"

She rubbed the ends of her hair with the piece of cloth, smiling as she saw a confused Uther. He sighed and looked back at the pardon.

"You lose me in your smile..." he smiled slightly, looking defeated. "So, tell me about your trip. Was it productive?"

Igraine seemed to be waiting for this question for a while now and set down her spare clothes on the bed and came closer to him.

"Ooh Uther, Bossiney is such a wonderful town! It had been so long and it was an unbelievable change from years ago. There is magic everywhere! Uther, people there use magic to transport water from the streams and lakes to an everlasting frozen barrel! The water was ice cold and was the most refreshing drink I've tried! All over town are candles that absorb the sunlight only for it to glow at night! There was no fire Uther! It was incredible! Right before the Seeker gave her speech at the community meeting, oh Uther, the people put together a play using smoke shaped humans and dragons against the backdrop of the twilight and sea. Uther you must join me the next time! You must!"

Uther smiled in admiration while watching Igraine speak of Bossiney with much passion.

"Fascinating. Perhaps I will one day. Though, you alone are perfect as Camelot's ambassador to Bossiney. I am pleased you love it so. Were you able to ask about the deaths of the Ordway family?"

Igraine sighed happily and looked down at the bed. She looked slightly concerned as she walked back to the bed and stroked her fresh pair of clothing lying on the blanket. The roots of her hair were drying, though drops of water fell down the strands of her hair and onto the bed.

"Yes- I did. She wasn't surprised when I told her that Lewen accused Magan of offering magical services to kill Lewen's family."

Arthur was watching and turned to Enygeus.

"Wait, what's happened? Who are Lewen and Magan?"

Enygeus glanced at him.

"Your mother just travelled to Bossiney, a fully magical town lead by magic. Bossiney is close to Camelot; therefore you can imagine trade taking place. At the time, citizens of Bossiney would sell magical potions and services to Camelot citizens. A wave of Camelot citizens began requesting the darkest of magic- tonics to manipulate others, love potions, and even death without use of poison or physical touch.

Your mother was positioned as an official Camelot ambassador to ensure there would be good relations between the Camelot and Bossiney. She went to Bossiney to work with the leader, who is called the Seeker, to put a stop to this trade.

The story is Lewen went out for a hunt, only to return to his dead family. He had accused Magan, a magical trader of Bossiney, of offering these magical services to Lewen's family's enemy. Your parents are trying to work with Bossiney the best they can to put a stop to these sorts of trade."

"My mother used to work with those of magic?" asked Arthur troubled; imagining his mother smiling and offering a kind work to a sorcerer. Enygeus nodded. Arthur turned back to his father speaking.

"Is the Seeker going to punish Magan?"

"The Seeker said there has to be evidence… and she thinks she's getting to that point soon. But she is willing to listen to suggestions on how to enforce her people to stop selling that sort of magic with Camelot."

"Well," Uther chuckled impressed. "This certainly is a start. You are quite amazing to have them so willing to work with us so early in the relationship. I don't think this could have been done by anyone else." Uther said smiling, and headed back to his pardon.

"Yes- such a good thing it is to keep good relations... heh. Perhaps we could possibly invite them for dinner one day!" Igraine called over to him.

"Yes perhaps..." he said, signing one pardon and setting it aside to view another.

"Perhaps sometime soon…" Igraine called nervously.

"Yes, maybe…" Uther said setting another pardon aside.

"Perhaps tonight… for dinner."

Uther looked up at nervously smiling Igraine and understood immediately she invited some sorcerers for dinner.

"Who have you invited?"

"Oh it's only one girl... her name is Nimueh! She's bright girl. The Seeker is having her do some work with me, reporting any news about Bossiney! You will find her to be very pleasant, I am sure!"

Uther sighed and turned to his pardon.

"Anything to keep good relations with them..."

"And… well... I've also invited Tristan." Igraine added quickly, picking up her fresh pair of clothes and hurrying behind the screen.

The sound of a quill tip snapping on the surface of a pardon.

"Tristan?"

"Yes! I thought he might help. Sorry Uther, I can't talk or hear you well, I'm behind the screen changing..."

* * *

The castle doorway open allowing a dark haired girl, in her early twenties, with big bold blue eyes and porcelain skin, walking in with the look of a stench under her nose. She scanned the castle tapestries and windows and flashed a smile at an approaching Igraine.

"Hello Nimueh! I am so please that you've come." Igraine greeted, allowing Nimueh to view the grand hall.

"Hello." Nimueh responded, pulling a fake smile on her face, acting slightly annoyed as she made it a point stare at the statues on the side of the room. She crossed her arms.

Igraine and Uther exchanged confused looks.

"Nimueh...this is my husband. The King of Camelot."

"Oh yes. Hello your majesty." She said with the same confident posture, only turning her eyes to Uther giving him a critical stare. When Uther replied back, she returned her attention to the tapestries with that fake smile and a roll of her eyes.

Igraine turned to Uther and heaved in a sigh. _This was going to be a long night._

The three sat down on their respective chairs. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Tristan. Tristan looked slightly thinner, more bothered, and walked in with a servant with a sigh.

"Tristan! I am so happy you've come!"

Tristan hugged Igraine solemnly and looked to the floor.

"Tristan, I'd like you to meet Nimueh. Nimueh, I thought Tristan would be an exceptional help with this effort."

Tristan turned to Nimueh and nodded. Nimueh watched Tristan and flashed her eyes to Uther, who was looking to the side, gulping some wine. The silence added to the tense and awkward feeling brimming in the air. Arthur felt uncomfortable watching himself. When the food came out, Tristan was very quiet and began taking bites of his veal, completely immersed in the food to avoid Uther. Nimueh stared at her meal, veal in currant sauce, and rolled her eyes when Uther asked if she liked veal.

"No. I don't. But I'll eat at home. So the Seeker wishes me to tell you some news…" she said quickly turning to Igraine.

"Of course.." Igraine smiled nervously, glancing at an insulted Uther, taken aback by Nimueh's insistence on going back to business.

"Magan insists he did not kill the family. There was a mother whose daughters were dying, so she asked Magan to help. Magan relayed the request to a high sorcerer, and the high sorcerer saved the daughters life."

"What does this have to do with Lewen?" Uther asked before Igraine could speak, lifting his goblet for a sip of wine. Nimueh turned to him and considered him for a moment.

"Well anyone with magic would know there is a price to pay for saving a life."

Uther leaned forward on his chair and listened while chewing his veal slowly. Nimueh continued.

"The price is death. For one life saved, there must be a life taken away."

Silence ensued differently than before. This time, the silence had a tone of surprise.

"Very Interesting…" Uther said first, leaning back in his chair, gripping his goblet.

"Can you use it on anyone who died?" Tristan asked slowly, coming out of his silence.

Nimueh turned to him and thought.

"No. A small amount of life in the body must exist."

"Do you choose who will die?" Uther asked.

"No- Death will happen to whomever death goes to."

"And that is why it is horrific!" Igraine said, glaring at Uther and Tristan, in response to their unsettling curiosity.

"It is horrific. And we will have no place for it in Camelot." Uther said stretching his back and lifting his wine to his face. Tristan sunk back into his chair playing with his veal fumed.

"Well, thank you for sharing this news Nimueh. Perhaps we can get in contact with the sorcerer and speak to her. "

"Yes… Perhaps." Nimueh pulled a quick smile. "If you don't mind. I would like to head back…but I'd like to visit Gaius before."

"Gaius?" asked Uther, looking up at Nimueh getting up.

"Yes, Gaius has been going to Bossiney to learn some magic… to aid with his medicines and all." explained Igraine. She turned to an impatient Nimueh. "I'll have our servant escort you to his room..."

"I too will be leaving. I will visit my nieces and go." Tristan snapped, also getting up. He turned to his sister. "Thank you Igraine for having me. I am pleased to see you doing well."

And with Igraines sad nod, he left.

* * *

After a short chat with Gaius, Nimueh left the castle. A cool breeze flowed in the midnight air, right beneath a blanket of stars. The mood was silent and restful. However, some noise clinkered to her left some distance away. She peeked over curiously and headed for the shadow meddling with an agitated horse. When she got a glimpse of the figure, she spoke.

"Your horse is tired Tristan," Nimueh spoke.

Tristan looked up in surprise, but when he identified Nimueh, he shook his head and turned back to the horse, trying to untangle some ropes.

"My, my… aren't we silent. Are you always this rude?" Nimueh called, taking a step closer to Tristan.

"What do you want?" Tristan muttered, picking the end of the untangled rope off the floor.

"Aren't _you_ in a grouchy mood? _Poor_ Tristan!" a smiled pulled on Nimueh's face; her tone melodious. "Is there anything I can do?" she mocked sympathetically. Tristan looked up at her and considered her for a moment and messed around with the ropes on the floor.

"Let's just say I wasn't here to take part in Camelot's alliance with Bossiney. I've only come to keep an eye on things." Tristan said tossing a rope over his horse's neck. He turned to her trying to catch his breath. "You sure didn't seem to be enjoying yourself," he rebutted, turning to her while resting his hand on the horse's neck momentarily.

"Well then… we seem to have something in common." She exclaimed with an irritated smile.

Tristan watched her for a moment while still catching his breath and turned to his horse again. "So why did you come?" He leaped on his horse and turned to her.

"I am ambassador!" she mocked. "The Seeker positioned me in this role '_to promote the alliance and unity between magical and non-magical people to ensure harmony in Albion_'." She scoffed. "It didn't matter what I wanted. She thought it was '_a great opportunity for me to utilize my skills and brilliance'_! Anyone with half a brain could have been ambassador!" Nimueh declared with a hint of contempt.

Tristan stared at her. "What would you have liked to do?"

Nimueh thought for a moment, stared at the stone floor, and spoke quietly.

"Many things. I want to take magic where it's never been before, go to neighboring kingdoms all over the world and make a _difference_. The world has yet to see what magic can do."

Arthur could tell by the troubled look on Tristan's face that Nimueh wasn't sounding like she wanted a positive difference in the world. Nimueh continued.

"But no... The Seeker wants to contain my powers and skills, and to '_channel it to do more productive things'_. Ha! It will only be a matter of time when she leaves this earth."

Tristan shuddered while trying to settle down his agitated horse, only to return his gaze to Nimueh.

She looked up.

"Well Tristan… It was certainly a pleasure speaking to you." Nimueh said slowly, eyeing him carefully. She flashed one last smile before taking off on foot.


	26. Merlin to Help

Merlin walked out of Arthur's room in the pitch dark cooridors, reminding him it was past midnight. The castle echoed the still air; it's marble stairs reflected the cool moon peeking through the stained glass windows. The shadows of trees danced to his left as he walked down his corridor. His head and heart felt heavy with somber thoughts. How was he going to stop Morgause from killing the king? Why in 24 hours, the king will have already died, or been saved. Who could he consult? He had to remind himself that the Great Dragon, who he depended on so much for advice, was gone. Gaius, what would Gaius think about this? But the feeling that was bothering Merlin the most was his lack of real panic and worry. Did he want the king to die? He shook his head of the thoughts.

Merlin went down the stairs with heavy thoughts and walked into Gaius's room. Lying on the bed was Gaius fast asleep. Merlin thought about Gaius and his possible reaction to the King dying. He imagined all the times Gaius protected the king, and his loyalty to the king. _Oh but the king is not loyal to Gaius, he almost killed Gaius!_ Merlin shook his head again and felt frustrated. He had to keep his head straight - he had to stop Morgause. Merlin headed for his room.

"Merlin..?" A groggy voice called.

Merlin's heart beat hard and turned around to a half awake Gaius getting up. Gaius sat on his bed and yawned while squinting at Merlin.

"Merlin, I was waiting for you. I must have fallen asleep" Gaius explained looking over at his bed. "What did Arthur need from you this late?" Gaius paused for a second and squinted some more. "Merlin, are you okay?"

Merlin thought for a few moments about how much he trusted Gaius, about how much Gaius was always there for him. He also weighed those feeling with how much he wouldn't like Gaius being disappointed in him. He took a deep breath, looked down, and then looked up earnestly at Gaius.

"Gaius… I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Merlin closed his eyes.

"Gaius… Morgause is here. And she's after the King."

"Merlin? Where did you get this information?"

"Because… I came with her. Gaius, she's shape shifted into Arthur. Arthur is being held hostage by Morgana right now, and I don't know what to do…"

Merlin explained the whole story, about how he and Arthur went to Bossiney in search for Alvarr, how they were caught by Alvarr, Morgause, Morgana and Mordred. He narrated how Morgause shapeshifted into Arthur, Alvarr into Merlin, and Merlin into Alvarr. He told Gaius about how Alvarr ended up sacrificing his life and was indeed trying to help Merlin, and told Merlin to tell Morgause the truth and to have her help him get back the Niwe Steorra.

To Merlin's surprise, Gaius was not angry. Merlin couldn't help but notice Gaius looking more worn out than ever

"Merlin…" Gaius said, shaking his head. "We cannot let Morgause kill the king. Do you have any idea on what she will use to kill him?" Merlin shook his head. He didn't think Morgause had much of a plan at all.

"I don't expect anything too big. The strongest part of the plan is her façade. Because she looks like Arthur, she can get away with just killing him with something as simple as a sword."

"She is very handy with a sword Merlin, but I think she will try to make it as ambiguous as possible. Morgause is a smart woman; she will not do anything that will cause a huge scene. If you can find out what she will do, it may be best. I can try to see what spells you can use against her that will not cause suspicion in the kingdom, as she will be seen as Arthur…. Merlin? Are you listening?"

Merlin looked up at Gaius with dawning comprehension lighting up in his eyes.

"I know what to do…. I know exactly what to do."

Merlin headed to the door that led to the castle.

"Merlin! It's past midnight! Morgause may be sleeping. What do you plan to do exactly?"

Merlin looked out the window after realizing it was indeed not a good time. He walked back to Gaius.

"I'm going to _help_ her… trust me Gaius."And with a flick of Merlin's meaningful smile, he walked to his room leaving Gaius to shake his head.

* * *

_A velvet cape laid on a bed covered in blood. A curly haired figured stood above it, shaking trembling over the owner. Three figures watched over it, a blonde haired woman, a raven haired man with a moustache and a blonde hair man watching angrily, waiting, waiting for the owners' last gasp..._

Merlin shot up from his sleep only to hear a bird tweeting sweetly to the morning air. Merlin rubbed his eyes and plopped back down on the pillow. _Was this all a horrible nightmare? Was Arthur going to call him down to get his breakfast ready? Was Morgause away from Camelot?_ Alvarr's old muddy prints on the floor next to him made him realize he was indeed not dreaming.

Merlin got up, and quickly pulled on a jacket, and ran out of the room.

"Ay Merlin!" called Gaius. Gaius was sitting on his desk immersed in a book. Merlin approached Gaius only to see an exhausted face and puffy eyes.

"Gaius, were you awake this whole night?"

"Nevermind me. I've found this spell-"

Merlin peeked over at the magic spell and saw a picture of a man standing still with eyes budging out and arms stiff in the air.

"What... whats that?" Merlin asked peeking at a blood shot eyed Gaius. The man looked tortured. Although he didn't like Morgause, he didn't want to hurt her.

"It's a freezing spell Merlin; this will freeze her body physically, though causing no harm to the body...The only way out of the freezing spell is another spell to break it"

Merlin was reminded of the sleeping spell he used so frivolously.

"Gaius, what about the sleeping spell?"

"Well, sleeping spells effects are unpredictable… you essentially want to move her around when she is unconscious. Sleeping spells will only last for so long as she may wake up. The freezing spell is a better option. It's not the best solution however, as you essentially have to smuggle her out of the kingdom somehow...and you can't really do that with a frozen body without anyone noticing, but I'll keep looking."

"Right…" Merlin said thinking hard. Merlin turned back to Gaius staring at him. "What?"

"Well? Are you going to tell me your plan?"

Merlin smiled.

"Let me first talk to Morgause… and then I'll tell you."

Merlin bid his goodbyes to Gaius and walked out.

* * *

Merlin walked out of the castle. The aroma of rosemary seasoned roast chicken flooded the halls. A few servants were rushing from one end to another with smiles on their faces, directing each other around. An elegant woman walked in with her short husband. _What was going on? _All of a sudden, it dawned on Merlin._ The Banquet! Of course… the banquet was tonight to celebrate the end of Emrys!_ Merlin knew he had to act quick.

He approached Arthur's open door and saw 'Arthur' staring at the mirror. Merlin was beginning to miss the prince, his friend. He hoped Arthur was doing alright.

"What do you want Merlin?" Morgause asked still looking at the mirror.

Merlin was surprised Morgause saw him, but walked up and began his plan.

"I – I wanted to talk..."

"Go on then..."

Merlin took a deep breath.

"I thought about what you said yesterday... about Uther. This whole time, I've wanted to protect Uther... because of Arthur... but – I think you are right."

Morgause turned to him quickly. Merlin continued, his heart pumping, and a tinge of anger growing.

"It's true … if Uther knew my powers he would slaughter me at this very moment… he is the reason for the downfall of many... He killed so many people I know... he's killed the people I care about... he's killed Gwens father! Gwen's father didn't do anything, he didn't deserve to die, but the king, the king just killed him.. wouldn't listen to anyone. He almost killed Gaius one time too, despite all Gaius had done for him… protected him…even saved his life. Uther hunted my father down before I was born and tried to kill him."

Merlin's heart as racing while he scanned the floor. He wasn't expecting for his anger to come so naturally. He looked up and continued.

"Uther is an evil and is the reason for the corruptness, and the longer he lives, the more people will die. I will do anything it takes to bring him down. I want to help you."

Morgause gave Merlin a calculated look. Merlin's was almost out of breath and waited.

"Do you see me as a fool?" Morgause asked simply.

Merlin's heart plummeted but listened on.

"Merlin… you have pledged allegiance to Uther less than 24 hours ago. I cannot believe you." She said turning to the mirror again.

"I'm not lying..."

Morgause turned to him again.

"I will help you find the Niwe Steorra since you attempted to be helpful. And you will indeed help me... you will help by staying away from me when I kill Uther."

Morgause walked over to her desk and picked up a vial of liquid. Merlin glanced at it and back at her.

Merlin thought of arguing, but if Morgause wouldn't believe even that plea, she wouldn't believe anything at all.

"Come, let's go. I hear there's a banquet tonight. Let's get the Niwe Steorra so that I may have time to do something that is WORTH celebrating."

* * *

_**Can anyone guess who was in Merlin's dream?**_


	27. Nimueh's Offer

[Arthur with Enygeus]

"That lady…" Arthur started. "Nimueh was it?" Arthur looked down as if he were searching something. He looked up at Enygeus. "She tried to kill me one time. What does she have against me? Did she always hate my father and mother? Did she kill my mother!" Arthur waited. "Tell me!"

Enygeus's misty gray eyes twinkled at Arthur's curiosity. Enygeus smoothed her dress. "I _am _telling you. Just keep watching." She said turning to an image forming beneath their eyes.

Uther was sitting down on his throne pensive with Gaius in his presence. The air was thick causing both mens face to become clammy.

"And have you found no cure?" Uther spat annoyed and looking to his side.

"Sire… it is hard to say what is the matter, much less have a cure. I can only provide you with some tonics you and Igraine can drink." Gaius explained wiping his brow.

"You've ALREADY given us tonics! And they have been proven useless!" Uther said through his teeth, temper flaring. "I need a son Gaius! SURELY you must have some experience dealing with villagers with trouble bearing a child. Igraine has before borne a child." Uther looked more agitated than ever thinking about the possible reason Igraine wasn't bearing a child.

Gaius looked down. "My lord… I could see if there is a magical remedy. I could speak to someone in Bossiney…"

Uther looked up cautiously. "I do not want anyone knowing…. That….." Uther looked irritated. "that the Queen and I are having... difficulty…"

"Sire I understand. I will keep the requester of this remedy a secret."

Gaius walked out of the castle. Arthur followed him and for the first time, noticed the various differences between Camelot 20 years ago and the one he was accustomed to. The eastern wing of the castle served as a background for the various stone gargoyles perched on the window sills in the sweltering heat. The town bordering near the castle was surrounded by a few more trees, and –

The image of old Camelot disappeared beneath Arthurs eyes. He turned to Enygeus confused. Enygeus smirked and pointed at the new image appearing.

Twilight had appeared and candles appeared floating around a lady figure – it was the Seeker. In her presence was Gaius, and behind her stood Nimueh, obviously commanded to be present during Gaius's visit, carefully watching their conversation.

"Gaius…" the seeker sighed. "I understand you would like this remedy. However as part of an agreement between Camelot and Bossiney, life changing potions, be it death, love, life, are unlawful for exchange between the two communities. This is part of the clause Igraine and I agreed on as part of the minimization of magical abuse in business with non magical people. Child bearing potions is a very powerful potion, and is hardly allowed even with our own people."

"I understand…" Gaius said carefully, not mentioning who the request was for. "Though the remedy I ask for is not to create a child, rather… cure the possibility of a barren women, or ….man."

Nimueh smirked and rolled her eyes. The Seeker looked troubled and sighed, as she followed a firefly fluttering off.

"It is a bit of a sticky situation, I'm afraid. Igraine and I have yet to define what is allowed and not allowed. I will certainly mention this remedy to her Gaius. Till then, I am afraid I cannot help in this situation. Gaius, please do not look so disappointed. I would love to help you. However, I must do what's best for Bossiney and ensure they are in best hands. Camelot and Bossiney are in one of the best relationships I have seen since I was a child, and I do not wish to see it fall. Please understand."

"I do, I understand. I shall notify the requester now."

"Thank you Gaius. And please honor us with your presense and stay for dinner. We will have wild hen! I do believe it is a favorite dish in your youth!"

"You know me well." nodded Gaius, attempting to hide his disappointment. The seeker walked off and left Gaius and Nimueh in the arena.

"It's too bad…" Nimueh started innocently.

"Pardon?" Gaius asked.

"It's too bad that poor couple will never have a child."

"I – I don't know about that, Nimueh. Perhaps it's a little bit more trouble, but that is no reason to say they will never have a child."

Nimuehs eyes glinted in the moonlight. She smirked.

"Perhaps…" Nimueh stated. "or perhaps the King won't want to risk that chance of having no heir… would he now?"

Gaius turned to a smiling Nimueh immediately. "Who told you it was the King?"

Nimuehs high pitched laugh unnerved Gaius. "You did… just now. I only suspected. Who would be important enough to draw you all the way to Bossinney? Certainly not any villager I know."

Gaius looked angered. "Nimueh, this is not something you must spread!" Gaius whispered desperately.

"Oh I won't. But you know, the Seeker doesn't seem to be helpful. Perhaps I can help?" Nimueh asked tip toeing near him. "What do you say?" she said, leaning her face to his.

"The King, nor I, are interested in breaking any rules."

Nimueh pulled her head back. "And who makes the rules…? Why I think the King can make an exception. After all, he _is_ the King. And we certainly don't want the King to be unhappy, nor have no son."

Gaius stared at Nimeuh angered.

"I am sorry Nimeuh, but we are not interested." He said.

* * *

Gaius stood in front of the King, relaying the news he just received from the Seeker.

"She said that it would not go in accordance to what the Queen and she agreed on concerning the exchange of potions between Camelot and Bossiney."

Uther groaned irritatingly.

"This is ridiculous. I will not have my own rules work against me…I will speak to Igraine to clear it up."

"I met Nimueh as well sire.."

"Who?"

"Nimueh… the ambassador to Camelot. The young woman that visited the castle for dinner a few months back"

"Aah yes... what about her."

"I would suggest you mention to Igraine to keep a careful eye on her. She doesn't give me a good feeling."

"Well she's always seemed to be an odd child. Slightly entitled. But that is no reason to warn Igraine of her."

"No, but she was there during the Seeker and I's discussion and later pulled me aside and offered to break the rules."

Uther looked at Gaius for a moment. "What did she suggest?"

Gaius looked up at Uther slightly surprised.

"Well, she- I- I didn't ask… she just said she could help."

"What could she do to help? Is she any good at magic?"

"Sire… she is very knowledgeable... one of the most talented and magically gifted youth in the community. However, as I mentioned before... it would be against the rules you and your wife set with Bossiney."

"Gaius, you need not to talk to me about rules. I essentially agreed to make those rules and can easily amend them. Bring her to me."

"S-sire?"

"I wish to hear what she say. I am in need of a son and cannot dismiss any solutions just because it doesn't follow some newly made rules. I will ensure this is not of any evil, and then decide."

Gaius watched Uther and nodded.

"Yes sire."


	28. The Underground Chamber

**Hey guys- sorry i'm updating so late. Here is another chapter.**

Arthur was with Enygeus. He wondered if his father would really seek help from Nimueh - help that would essentially link to his own possible birth. He suddenly realized he was standing in the courtroom. His father looked as if he were waiting for someone, and Gaius looked troubled, yet was waiting as well.

The warm whisper of the summer night entered alongside a raven haired girl with dark blue eyes as she presented herself to Uther in the courtroom. She passed a concerned Gaius standing on the side, as the servants scattered away with the flip of Uther's hand.

"Well hello there Uther..." smiled Nimueh, staring at Uther cunningly. The king narrowed his eyes in surprise of this bold character.

"You dare call me Uther? You are not speaking to an equal," tested Uther, blood pumping in his veins. If she had been anyone else, someone else he didn't need help from, she sure would have been thrown in the dungeons.

"There are more important things to discuss of than your name Uther… or is this what you called me in for?" humored Nimueh, walking to her side and stocking a stone pillar carefully, looking up with a smirk plastered on her face. She obviously enjoyed taunting him.

The king's eyes followed Nimueh very carefully, trying to contain his fury. He wanted to get this over as quickly as possible.

"Gaius tells me you may have a remedy... to…."

"To grant you and Igraine a beautiful son? She asked turning to him smiling, hand still on the pillar.

"Yes."

Nimueh walked back in front of him.

"Where is Igraine? Do you not consult matters such as these with your wife?" Nimueh asked looked around the hall.

"Judging by the fact you are stalling make me wonder if you really have the ability to make this happen." Uther commented sternly.

Nimueh turned to him fiercely and scowled. It was evident she didn't like his comment.

"Do not doubt me Uther. I have powers neither you nor your wife has ever imagined!"

Uther took a deep breath and exhaled trying to keep his composure.

"I have Gaius in case you need any ingredients to make whatever potions or whatever it is to create the remedy."

Nimueh chuckled. "Oh Uther... it is not that complicated. I do not need anything. I just need your consent to create this life."

A gasp escaped from Gaius.

"Stand still Gaius." Uther said slowly, signaling to troubled Gaius approaching ahead. The king turned back to Nimueh. "Creating a life is not necessary. I do not want a random life appearing out of nowhere as you say. It must be through Igraine and be my son."

"And that is what you will get Uther." Nimueh chuckled. "I can allow you and your wife to bear a child you so desperately desire. So is this what you ask for?"

A sudden energy emerged from behind them, knocking past Nimueh's shoulders.

"Sire! I must interrupt you before you do something you may regret." Gaius said hurriedly and in panic. "Nimueh is conveniently forgetting to tell you the most important repercussions of this deed she offers to you. Sire, in order to grant a li-"

"_life, another must end…" _Nimueh interjected, mocking the rule, turning her head from Gaius to the King. "So what? I'm sure the King wants someone dead out there, don't you?"

"You dare suggest I use magic for such evil, causing an innocent person to die?" the King asked furiously.

"Only if you want a son, Uther! You will soon realize my offer is your only solution to cure your despairs and worries. Your pains, your troubling nightmares! your stresses you endure day and night can be solved in a moment."

"Sire-" Gaius interjected. "I happen to be working with rootbark, an herb that ca-"

"-That can do _nothing_." interrupted Nimueh, with a grimace on her face, eyes searing a stare into Uthers. The stare between the two intensified.

"Get out of my sight. I don't want to see your face again." Uther yelled finally to Nimueh.

And with a dull glint in her eyes, she whisked away from their presence and out the door, allowing a blast of warm air to brush against their faces.

* * *

The aroma of freshly roasted lamb and a sugared plums stewing in rosemary sauce flooded the corridors. It didn't help that the Princes windows were right above the royal kitchens windows, causing a rumbling in Merlin's stomach. The shouting of directions and glee from the servants energized the halls pronouncing the fact the banquet to celebrate the end of Emrys, was drawing near. In fact, the banquet was tonight, and guests were already spilling in. A few servant girls were busy chatting and giggling as Merlin passed by with Arthur.

"So is Arthur betrothed to anyone? Must I linger or be nice to anyone tonight?" Morgause asked as she led the way to the chambers. Morgause and Merlin were heading to the chambers to find the Niwe Steorra. Morgause agreed to help Merlin get back the Niwe Steorra using her Arthur façade, if Merlin promises to stay out of her way when trying to kill Uther. Merlin didn't necessarily agree, but luckily for him, Morgause didn't know the difference.

Merlin watched 'Arthur' in curiosity, taking note of the fact that Morgause knew the castle very well.

"Uh- w-well. Yes, sort of. But it's a secret."

"A secret?" asked Morgause, passing some columns and taking a left.

"Yup- no one really knows about it." Merlin said, trying to keep up.

"Well, I'll need to know! Otherwise I might blow my cover. And you certainly don't want to sabotage my plans do you?" She asked turning around, while treading on a little slower.

Merlin thought about his false plea to help Morgause in exchange for her trust and help in getting the Niwe Steorra.

"No – Nope. I want to help… the thing is, she's not coming. So it really makes no difference, right?" He stated quickly. 'Arthur' turned around with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Alright, fine. But if she does somehow come, I expect you to tell me. I don't want some girls winking at me if I'm supposed to play along."

"Sure."

Merlin looked up in surprise as he noted a pitch dark surrounding presented in front of him. Merlin vaguely recalled passing near the dungeons and the dragons' lair. Arthur lifted a lit torch and carried it close.

"Come on- we must be quick. Even if I have a trustful façade, Arthur would have no business here in the chambers."

Merlin nodded. 'Arthur' walked on in the pitch black hall which was stuffy and eerie. The flames danced against the walls carefully almost as if it were observing the pair come in. The stench of the cave was strong, but became even more strong as they walked on.

"So- where would it be?" asked Morgause as she waved around the torch looking for a sigh of an underground and secluded chamber filled with forbidden treasures. The trail looked less certain, and more unprotected. Wind blew in from ahead, signaling an open entrance. Merlin too felt uncertain – why, this trail didn't look like it would to lead to any protected chamber- if anything it looked like it entered unprotected territory anyone could eventually access.

"I'll be honest- I'm following you." Merlin said looking at 'Arthur' who turned around to face him. Arthur closed his eyes slowly and looked back to the front. Strangely enough, even though Morgause was really taking up Arthur's façade, the mannerisms were identical to the prince.

"How about you try and use the searching spell…" Morgause suggested through her teeth.

"Sure- what is it?"

"You don't know what the searching spell is? It's only the most elementary spell there is…"

Merlin thought about the searching spell, and vaguely recalled looking at a page in his spell book while munching on his porridge a few weeks ago.

"I could go back and look it up –"

"it's _seacan bur_!" Morgause snapped, turning around.

"Oh…well why can't you do it then..?"

"Because, if you remember, I'm in Arthurs body- he doesn't have magic!"

"Oh yea.. " Merlin said slowly. Almost immediately, a glint appeared ahead. "Hey- move the torch to your left!"

Morgause obeyed immediately, looking ahead in anticipation, mouth opened searching for something. As Morgause waved the torch left to right, the glint appeared again.

"Come on!" Merlin called, pacing ahead. Morgause followed, trying to catch up to give Merlin enough light from the torch to get there safe.

The glint of light appeared to reflect from some lean bars, which caged a secluded area. It was the chambers.

"Hahaha!" Merlin laughed, adrenaline pumping in his veins, giving a cautious Arthur a big grin. "Looks like we don't need magic all the time… we found it!" Merlin led the way inside.

"We found the chambers Merlin, not the Niwe Steorra. Don't get to excited." grumbled Morgause, slightly annoyed, while passing Merlin in search for something amongst the odds and ends scattered everywhere.

Merlin went in and followed 'Arthur' closely. He almost wished he brought his own torch so they could split when searching for this book. He had spotted a plank of wood on the floor only to realize setting it on fire wasn't a good idea. The whole plank of wood caught on fire leading him to dunk it into a pond nearby before his hands burned. 'Arthur' only rolled 'his' eyes, and kept searching in between the vessels, chests, and oddly shaped statues.

"I remember a lot of these statues.. Uther used to have them in the castle halls. Mother hated them and asked him to get rid of it." Morgause said sighing. She shook her head.

The statues were pretty ugly Merlin thought. Some were some wild critter with fangs, looking ready to attack, while others were shaped as human heads with a bored look on their face. Why Uther found it amazing, even enough to keep it in the treasured chambers, was beyond Merlin's understanding. He turned to 'Arthur'. Arthur had paused and was staring at an object sitting on the shelf. Merlin moved to get a better view of the object, but Arthur swiped it away. It looked like a bracelet… could it be the one Uther confiscated from Morgana? The bracelet belonging to Igraine that Morgause gave to Morgana? For some reason, Merlin didn't say anything as he saw Morgause stuff the bracelet in her pocket. He didn't want to tell Morgause to leave it. It was after all, her mothers, and that is something he could not feel right to stop her from doing.

"So- what is this supposed book supposed to look like?" asked Morgause impatiently, scanning the shelves and floors.

"It's a book. Pretty big.." Merlin responded, scanning the shelves.

"Perhaps you can use magic now?" Morgause asked.

"Sure- uh… can you tell me again what to say?"

"Seacan Niwe Steorra"

"Ok… siken Niwe Steorra."

"NO-not SiKAN.. it's See-A-Can Niwe Steorra"

"I said SeAcan Niwe Steorra!"

Suddenly, a strange glow came from his right side. The two turned around, and Merlin moved quickly. There it was… the Niwe Steorra, resting on a stone pillar. The book that was crafted only for Emrys, and for Emrys eyes only. In it contained prophesized spells, and information of all magical creatures, and historical pasts, and depictions of the future.

"Is – Is that it?" Morgause asked, leaning forward in awe.

"Yes.." Merlin looked up, while placing his hands over the cover. He could tell Morgause wanted him to open it, to prove he truly was Emrys. He felt the pages, and parted it open- Just to be sure.

_The image of the king was rested on the bed limp, eyes close and blood spewing out. A figure with brown curls was over him in tears._

Merlin closed the book immediately and looked up at Morgause.

"What- what is it?"

"Nothing… " Merlin lied. _Was Morgause successful in killing the king? _He couldn't let Morgause kill the king. But last time he didn't let fate take its place, worse came into consequence. What was he to do?

"I'll tell you what to do- you can put the book down." Said a deep voice. Merlins heart pounded. The voice certainly didn't belong to Morgause. Merlin and Morgause turned around only to face the full figured human statue facing them, arms held out, mouth open.

_Bewearian!_


	29. The Statue and the Agreement

It was pitch dark. Merlin's head was throbbing as he opened his eyes and caressed his left shoulder. A big blur of fire waving around began to emerge in front of him as he realized his back was against the chamber walls.

"MERLIN!" Morgause yelled. Merlin caught sight of 'Arthur' trying to ward off a big stone statue with a torch. The statue was shooting incantations at him, though missing 'Arthur' and instead hitting and fragmenting the chamber walls, specs and pieces ahooting around and scattering all over the chamber floors. Vases were being knocked over recklessly by 'Arthur' as he-

"MERLIN COME ON! GET UP AND DO SOMETHING!" 'Arthur' yelled, trying to fend off the statue with the torch, ducking at an attack and some vases falling off the shelves aiming for 'Arthur'. It was useless trying to destroy the statue with a torch, as stone doesn't react much to it.

Merlin grabbed the Niwe Steorra, shot up, and saw the statue pause, rotate after somehow figuring out Merlin was near the Niwe Steorra, and slide towards him. Merlin got a clearer view of the statue- it was a curly haired man, standing on a stone block platform with a robe on, and an olive branch in his hair. _How in the world did…_

"Merlin! USE A SPELL!" 'Arthur' yelled, as he tugged at the shut chamber gates.

"Slaeppan!" Merlin yelled his infamous sleeping spell. The statue slowed down a bit, and before Merlin could breathe, it picked its pace again.

"MERLIN , THE GATES ARE LOCKED! SAY _ABRECAN MANNLICA_"

"ABRIKAN MAN-LEEKA!"

Merlin moved over to his left, towards the only opened pathway. He only hoped he wasn't going to be cornered. The statue kept sliding calmly towards him through the narrowing passageway. A burst of uneasiness came over Merlin, adrenaline pumping through his body as the light became darker and air became stuffier.

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" Merlin yelled hard, continuing to back up into the deeper part of the chambers. He was losing sight of 'Arthur'.

"USE THE NIWE STEORRA!" 'Arthurs' trailing voice advised.

Merlin peeked to his back nervously, as the statue slid calmly towards him. The fact the statue wasn't attacking worried Merlin. _Does the statue know he will be cornered eventually?_

_Yes..I do._ Replied the statue in Merlin's mind. Merlin heart pounded by the statues response. He kept backing up down the darkening and narrow pathway, looking periodically to his back. He knocked down some chests and vases already, spilling contents on the floor only to crushed by the base of the statue.

_You can hear my thoughts?_ Merlin thought, wiping the sweat off his upper lip, concentrating hard on the statues reaction.

_I can._

_Why are you attacking us?_

_I am the protector of the chambers… it is my duty._

_The King used magic to protect the chambers? He hates magic!_

_I cannot allow you to leave with the book, Merlin._

_I am with Arthur! Surely he is allowed here._

_That is not Arthur. That is the witch._

The trail in the deepest part of the chambers was getting darker causing Merlin's heart to pound. Surrounding him was the dead end, the chambers were no more. Merlin couldn't even look at the Niwe Steorra even if he wanted to due to the darkness. He could only see the outline of the statue against the lit backdrop of the lit chambers. The statue continued.

_The witch is up to no good Merlin- and you know it very well._

Merlin couldn't ignore the statue's intelligence, and was slightly intrigued.

_How do you know so much? Who made you_? Merlin asked, trying to stall. The air in the room was decreasing.

_None of your concern. Hand over the book or prepare to die._ The statue replied inside Merlins head.

Merlin's gulped looking back at the dead end again and heart was pounding. He thought and turned to the statue.

_You said you knew about the witch's plans_.

_That is correct. _

_Do you know how I can stop her?_

_I do know how one can stop her, for I know what tactic she will be using. Hand over the book._

_Will-will you tell me? I will hand you the book. No damage required and you won't have to kill me._

The statue did not respond. Merlin began to worry, heart pounding, watching the statue for any movement.

_The request is not a fair exchange, but I will honor it._

Merlin, puzzled by the complexity of mind in this statue, relented with some relief. His hands trembled. He knew he had no other choice. Just as he was about to hand the book over, 'Arthur' jumped on the statues shoulders, pulling it back, allowing it fall over, and smash on the floor into bits.

Merlin's heart was racing as he stared at 'Arthur', while 'Arthur' scanned the floor wiping his brow and panting.

"You give magic a bad name Merlin... '_Slaeppan!..._ Ugh." Morgause breathed referring to his sleeping spell, dusting the remnants of the statue off her feet.

* * *

[Arthur with Enygeus]

*sigh*

"Is something wrong Uther?" Igraine asked, smoothing her hair facing Uther, before going to bed. Uther was lying on the bed, staring at the wall deep in thought.

"No." Uther said, blinking a few times. He took in another heavy sigh and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to meet someone... I'll be back"

Uther went down the stairs, and into a room. The room had a large table, with chairs surrounding it. The windows let in the moonlight, and was reflected on the armor hung on the walls. Lanterns lit the room modestly, enough to hide the shame, and cover his secret meeting. He spotted a figure with a blue hood.

"Nimueh."

"I'd never thought you would request to see me again Uther. Three months ago you banished me from your very sight." Nimueh said, taking her hood off.

"I've given your proposition some thought… and… I may have reacted quickly."

"Of course.." Nimueh smiled.

"There is a prisoner right now in the dungeons. His name is Grindan." Uther walked over the window and looked out. "He is to be hung tomorrow, so – I would like to offer him as the one to die."

Nimueh pushed her chair back.

"You cannot decide who dies, Uther.. It is not up to you.."

Uther faced to Nimueh in shock.

"Then who will die?" he spat out of frustration.

"I do not know. I would not be able to know."

"So it could be me? How DARE you propose an idea that would risk my own life?" Uther asked enraged, letting go of the window sill.

"It could be you…but…"

"But...?"

"Although I cannot pick who _will_ die in place of the birth of your son, I can arrange who it _won't_ be…"

"You mean you can ensure it won't be me who dies…?"

"Yes. But you must give me names. And a few names at that. I cannot cope with generalized groups or a huge list of names."

Uther turned back to the window.

"I do not want Igraine or myself to be sacrificed for this."

"Then it is a done deal Uther." Nimueh smiled, getting up and walking towards. "Give me your final consent."

Uther turned to Nimueh in slight horror, watching the twinkle in her blue eyes.

"Whoever sacrifices their life for the birth of my son will do Camelot a great good. That person, whoever it may be, is doing an honorable act. I give you my consent, under the conditions we agreed upon."

"I will come back, and bring you some water; water that will ensure you and Igraine to create a healthy son."

Uther nodded, slighly trembling, as Nimueh whisked away.


	30. Backfired

"Ridiculous!" Morgause spat storming into Arthur's room. Merlin followed her closely, pondering deeply about what the statue told him- or alteast, what it was about to tell him. He felt a pinch in stomach that had nothing to do with the worry that Morgause was about kill the King. Once all was clear, Merlin shut the door and lifted his shirt to uncover the Niwe Steorra tucked under his belt. He plopped the book on the table and smoothed it with his hands. The leather felt cool, almost as if it was in relief it was back in its owner's hands.

"Can you believe the hypocrite?" Morgause said slamming her gloves down on the side table. "Magic! He uses magic to guard his chambers..! The hypocrite!" Morgause looked up at Merlin who was clearly not listening. "Merlin, do you hear what I am saying?"

"Hmm..?" Merlin said solemnly thinking deeply about what he needed to do about Morgauses upcoming step to kill the king.

"The King, HE uses magi- OH forget it…" she said turning back to the side table in front of her.

Merlin looked up and caught Morgause pulling out a small vial out of her bag and placing it on the side table. Merlin quickly looked down, eyes alert, scanning the floors for some ideas. _Was the vial connected to killing the king? Was she going to poison him?_

"Alright," Morgause said glimpsing at the bright sun glowing prior to dusk. "Let's go get ready for the banquet. YOU-" Morgause turned to Merlin, pointing at him. "YOU are going to stay with me at all times once we arrive at the hall. No sneaking around, no leaving the hall, no nothing." Merlin nodded, his heart puttering quickly. Although unspoken, the trust was lacking coming from Morgause. It was quiet evident she was not 100% sure about Merlin's loyalty to his promise; and she had very good reason to, for Merlin was truly not onboard. He stole another glimpse of the vial while Morgause went to splash some water on her face.

"Now- where is my attire?"

Merlin looked up, heart plummeting. Must he act as a servant when clearly it was just Morgause? He had to relent however, as he would be the only one who would know where to find Arthurs party attire.

* * *

*Sigh*

Merlin just walked in the doorway, heavy hearted, looking down.

"Merlin? Where in the world have you been? " Gaius asked marching up to Merlin, searching for the known twinkle in Merlin's eye that hinted at success. There was none. "Have you had any luck with Morgause?" Merlin looked up and searched for understanding in Gaius misty brown eyes and faced back down in deep thought.

"No. But we got the Niwe Steorra." Merlin said holding the book out.

Gaius stared at the Niwe steorra, sighed, and blinked a few times before he spoke.

"I'm glad you have possession of the book, but Merlin, you must stop Morgause. She must not kill the King!"

"I can't! I've tried to act like I would help Morgause – to gain her trust- but she won't let me in on her plans! She is telling me to stay out of the way!"

"Merlin-"

"What?"

"You know what to do- if Morgause is going to kill the king, you must use magic!"

"Magic? You keep telling me not to go using it!" Merlin refuted. In all honesty, Merlin didn't really believe in his defense that magic should never be used. Something troubled him deep inside- _maybe the kings death will be a good thing. _Merlin twitched and snapped out of it.

"Merlin-you know very well that at important times, magic should be used. I think you need to use the freezing spell I told you about. You don't need any herbs and all that it entails is …."

Merlin's thoughts trailed off onto the Niwe Steorra. The Niwe Steorra had shown him a picture of the king lying on his bed with blood spewing out. There was a figure he couldn't recognize over the king... it didn't look like Morgause. _Who could it have been?_

"…and if you take this vial and drink it... " Gaius continued on, obviously still explaining the freezing spell.

Merlin's heart jolted. _The vial..._

"Gaius!" Merlin's heart raced as he turned to a stunned Gaius interrupted in his instructions on how to use the freezing spell on Morgause. "I saw Morgause with a vial… she may be using it to kill Uther."

"Well how can we be sure it's really poison Merlin? It could be anything?"

"Morgause isn't going to make the kings death brutal. If I were her, I wouldn't make it seem like an attack. Poision would be the best way because she could blame it on food! Could you tell if something is poison?"

"Well- yes, I suppose I could with just a little bit of brickwood." Gaius stated pondering over the idea. He faced up to Merlin. "But taking away the poison will not stop Morgause. When she sees the poison gone, she will use another means to kill the king."

"Not if we switched it!" Merlin grinned.

"And what do you think will happen when she notices the king still alive after?"

Merlin thought for a moment.

"That tonic you made for Arthur to break Lady Catrina's spell on Uther...the one that mimicked death… do you think you can make it again?"

"Well- yes, I suppose I can..."

"Then I'll switch the poison with the tonic. Once the king takes the tonic, and 'dies', I'll run off with Morgause… and you can give him the antidote!"

"Merlin- that might just work…But we have to be sure it's really poision in that vial. Do you think you can get it?"

Merlin's heart plummeted. Sure it seemed easy to just grab the vial, but not when Morgause planned to watch Merlin's every move. Gaius wouldn't be able to as he has no business in the room. The only person who could access Arthur's room with an excuse was …

"Gwen! Gwen can do it! I need to get her now before the banquet starts..." Merlin said, eyes in awe looking up at Gaius. Before Gaius could respond, Merlin dashed off and out the door.

"AND HOW ARE YOU GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO GWEN?" called out Gaius to no one. Gaius shook his head and got started on his tonic.

* * *

"I'm just ever sooo HAPPY!"

Igraine graced a cheerful smile, belly bigger than anyone has ever seen her.

"I am too...in a matter of days you should be giving birth." Uther said carefully, mind pondering intensively while sitting at his table.

Igraine walking around their room setting a small frilly white coat with a golden buttons on the bed. "Isn't it so precious! The Seeker made it for the baby!"

Uther kept quiet eyes flickering over the floor "I just hope it truly is a boy."

"Would you please stop panicking..? Any child we bring to this world should be accepted with open arms."

Uther looked and smiled. "I-I -am sorry..." he said shaking his head. "Please ignore me... "

Igraine stopped stroking the soft fabric used to make the coat.

"I know... "She said empathetically, walking up to Uther. "I know you are hoping for a son- and I hope to give you a son." She sat next to him on the table and stared at his solemn eyes. "I feel different this time- when I had Morgause and Morgana, the pregnancy was a little easier. This one is harder- and everyone says it's because I must be having a boy!"

Uther looked up. "I am lucky to have a strong woman like you-"

Igrained smiled. "OH! It's kicking!" She sad touching her belly. "Uther- feel it kick! hahaha"

Uther smiled modestly and put his hand on Igraines belly.

Enygues watched when Arthur turned to her. "So… I was born… out of magic?"

"Yes.. though Uther and Igraine are still your parents... that has not changed."

"I don't understand.." Arthur said a little disgruntled. "How did my mother die? Nimueh promised my father and mother wouldn't be sacrificed for me..."

"And she kept her word with Uther..."

"THEN WHY DID MY MOTHER DIE?" snapped Arthur, breathing profusely.

"You will find out."

Arthur shook his head and looked down. "Why is father upset?" he snapped, casting a look over his shoulder. Arthur was irritated with his father. "He's going to get a son!"

"He is worried- worried about whether or not Nimueh will keep her promise...If you remember, someone has to die. He is worried if it may backfire..."

Arthur continued to shake his head and watched on.

*tap tap tap*

A quiet rapping of knuckles sounded from the bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Igraine called walking to the door.

"Momma- it's me..." said a weak voice.

Igraine opened the door and looked down at Morgause with a worried look on her face.

Little Morgause was pale and clammy, sweat dampening her hair as she walked in weakly. Uther got up and widened his eyes.

"Morgause, what's the matter!" Igraine asked kneeling down. She turned to a servant who followed closely behind Morgause. "Please, get Gaius!"

"I don't feel well..." Morgause said closing her eyes slowly and opening it back up.

"Don't worry Morgause... " Igraine said sweetly. She turned to Uther. "Maybe something is spreading." she turned back to Morgause and led her to bed. Uthers eyes widened as if almost realizing something. _Was Morgause the one to die? How could he have forgotten to ask his step daughters to be protected?_


	31. Traitors

Merlin looked down the corridor and inhaled the strengthening smell of roast lamb that was to be served at the banquet. The banquet of course was set for the celebration of killing Alvarr, who was believed to be Emrys. Merlin had just left Morgause, who was in Arthur's body, to get ready, and left Gaius's chambers in search for Gwen. Gwen would be a great person to help in stopping Morgause from killing the king, but he had to find her first. Merlin scanned the halls for Gwen, and pondered where she could be. He ran up the stairs and saw her entering a room with a basket.

"Gwen..." he called trying to catch her attention, trying to catch his breath. Gwen looked back before fully entering the room and came right out.

"What is it Merlin?"

Merlin looked into Gwen's eyes searching for that trust he so found in her for a long time. The only thing he worried was her believing in this farfetched story. How will she believe that Arthur and Morgause switched bodies?

"Gwen, listen... I need your help…. Camelot needs your help…" he said, heart still racing from the run upstairs. He looked to his left and right, pulling her to a corner.

Gwen narrowed her eyes while keeping her eye on Merlin and looking around as well.

"What is it?" Gwen whispered, leaning her head closer to Merlin.

"Gwen….listen this may sound crazy but…" Merlin said before taking in some air. He glanced at Gwen, who was lingering on to Merlin's every word. His words flowed out bluntly. "Morgause is in the castle now… no- she- you won't be able to recognize her. Gwen, she's used magic to switch bodies with Arthur. Arthur isn't in Camelot now, he's being held by some others outside Camelot"

"What are you talking about? Is Arthur going to be okay?"

"Arthur should be alright for now..." Merlin lied. He really didn't know if it were true. He could only guess. "But the one in trouble now is the King. When Arthur and I went to look for Alvarr, we found Alvarr with some others. Morgause included."

Gwen narrowed her eyes and shaking her head. Merlin continued.

"We never really captured them Gwen, we were captured BY them. Morgause switched bodies with Arthur only so she could get access to the King… and kill him."

"I don't understand - was that really Alvarr then who just died? Why would Morgause let Alvarr be killed by the king?"

A look of something dawned on her as she looked at Merlin more suspiciously. Merlin noticed it and shook his head.

"Gwen, Alvarr was dying anyway, so he sacrificed himself in order to allow Morgause to gain access to the king."

"That doesn't make any sense." Gwen stated flatly. "Why would Alvarr sacrifice himself to the king? If he was dying, why would he want to die in Uther's arms? How do I know you aren't Alvarr switched in Merlin's body?"

"Gwen, I promise, I'm not Alvarr. Haven't you noticed Arthur acting really odd lately, he isn't even acknowledging you!"

"Well you certainly weren't acting normal when you first came." she said as a matter of fact-ly.

"Gwen… please… trust me..." Merlin said looking into Gwen's eyes. "I – I know about you and Arthur… Your father, he was a blacksmith, your favorite flower is lavender and you go to the bakery for Helens pumpkin pie... last week you dropped a piece of apple on the floor and still ate it, after wiping it on your dress of course.… My mother is Hunith; you met her and said I have her eyes…"

Gwen's eyes widened in shock.

"So it's really you Merlin? It's really true?" Gwen gasped, her guard coming down. "I don't understand. Why aren't we just telling the king..?"

"If the king knew Arthur wasn't Arthur, Uther's going over react and become even more paranoid. We can't let him know that Morgause is here and Arthur is captured. He might not even believe Alvarr truly died and continue hunting for people, or worse, go to war in search for Arthur."

"True... but Merlin, how are you going to stop her then?"

"Morgause is going to use poison to kill the King, Gwen. There's a vial of the poison laying on the side table in Arthurs room. Gaius is going to concoct a potion that mimics death and this is where you come in. During tonight's banquet, I won't be able to leave Morgause's sight. But you can. I need you to take Gaius's potion and …"

"Switch it with Morgause's poison laying on the side table?" Gwen said thoughtfully. "Do you think it will really work?"

"It has to. I'm certain that's how Morgause will try and kill the King. And if we switch the vials, Uther will still live. Gwen, I know, I know this is a big task, but it's something only you can do. You are the only other one than me who will be able to access Arthur's room. Can you do this?"

Gwen nodded nervously.

"I just hope this works Merlin."

Merlin didn't know what to say. He too wondered if he was doing the best thing. He nodded.

"I'll go get the potion from Gaius then. I'll give it to you at the banquet... it looks like it's about to start." Merlin said hearing trumpets sounding off in the hall.

* * *

Merlin watched Morgause fiddling around with some of the prince's accessories before heading down to the banquet.

"This is the stupidest crown I've ever seen in my life," Morgause said looking in the mirror shaking her head in irritation. "Arthur actually wears this willingly?" Morgause said turning to Merlin.

It was very odd for Merlin to witness Morgause complaining about the crown. Morgause and Arthur had so much in common, despite having different goals. Well, it made sense they showed similar characteristics. After all they were half siblings.

"It's just one of those things he has to wear..." Merlin said simply, yet nervously.

"Come on… let's go." Morgause said annoyed, heading out the door.

Merlin took a quick glimpse at the side table. The vial was still there. He exhaled. He just hoped his plan would work.

* * *

The banquet started, and the King gave his speech about his success with killing off the evils of sorcery and finally the biggest threat of all, Emrys. Merlin caught 'Arthur' rolling his eyes a few times, causing him to glare at 'Arthur' in order to communicate that 'he' needed to stop. After the speech, the night got causal and friendly, people walking bout, greeting old friends, drinking wine and laughing heartily. 'Arthur' got up and scanned the hall of its people. Merlin walked to his side.

"Well well… looks like there are more traitors in Camelot." Morgause said pleased.

"What are you talking about?" Merlin whispered, scanning around looking for some odd characters.

"You see her... yea... there. Lady Lavin... I remember that old bat. Time has not been a good friend to her... She has magic. She was a traitor Merlin... one of those who turned other magic folks in during the purge. She wasn't shy when using magic to have her husband fall in love with her. Let's pay a visit to Lady Lavin." Morgause said walking towards this overly wrinkled lady.

"Are you crazy?" Merlin whispered aggressively, trying to catch up. "I haven't seen Arthur talk to this Lady Lavin ever before. You are going to look suspicious!"

While seemed a good idea to let Morgause turn herself in through suspicious acts, just as he reminded Gwen, acting suspicious wouldn't fare well to Uthers sanity and paranoia.

"I won't act suspicious… "'Arthur' said walking up to Lady Lavin sipping on some wine. "Aah Lady Lavin!"

"Oh- Arthur... Hello! I- What do I owe this pleasure! I – I didn't expect you to come and offer me some kind words. And you remember my name! you are such a charmer!" she said giggling, showing a toothy browned grin, tossing her wrinkled hand in the air and eyes sparkling.

"Perhaps I should have visited you before…then maybe I would have known." 'Arthur' smiled.

"Known what exactly?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"About you being a traitor to the kingdom. Rumor has it you practice magic." Arthur said nonchalantly.

Lady Lavin's jaw dropped and face became pale.

"I- I..I beg your pardon?"

"Just saying.. " Arthur shrugged, turning around as he walked away. Merlin couldn't believe it and turned to Arthur's ear and made sure he was a distance away from Lady Lavin.

"YOU don't think that's suspicious?" Merlin scolded in a whisper, marching away from Lady Lavin.

"Oh Merlin.. she'll be too worried about herself than to speak up against me."

"You are making Arthur look like a jerk!" said Merlin causing Arthur to stop and turn to Merlin.

"It's better he learns early that not everyone will like him Merlin. Every leader goes through it."

Merlin looked back at Lady Lavin who graced a horrified and paranoid look, breathing deeply as she lowered herself onto a chair, furrow developing in her brow. Merlin shook his head and realized he lost Morgause. To Merlin's displeasure, Morgause was talking to some knights. He walked towards the group.

"…Do I know you? Really…Yeah I don't remember any of that." Morgause said before turning around and walking towards Merlin. Merlin caught a few confused faces and smiled signaling to the knights that Arthur was drunk. He turned to Morgause and whispered.

"Morgause. You are being really, and I mean REALLY, reckless and careless now. You can really rouse up some problems."

Morgause paused in her tracks and faced Merlin.

"You know how many traitors I've seen Merlin? Camelot is infested in them. That lady.. in the red. Daughter of one of the most prominent witches. That man there.. idiot man I tell you.. he's always acted like a faithful puppy to those with power. So spineless."

"Fine- I get it.. there are traitors. But you have to focus otherwise Uther's going to wonder about you!." Merlin couldn't believe he was trying to make sure Morgause's disguise didn't reveal it's true self. He just couldn't imagine what Uther would do not to Morgause, but to all of Camelot if he knew Morgause was in the castle.

"First.. I want to talk to Sir Kurt. I want to know how his son is doing after he used a spell to make his son gain more muscle."

Merlin groaned and felt a nudge on his side. He peeked over and saw white hair brush against his shoulder. It was Gaius who bumped into him. Warm weathered fingers touched Merlin's and a cool glass replaced it. _The vial._

Gaius walked on coolly. Merlin scanned the room quietly in search for Gwen. She was near the sugar plums watching a married couple bicker. Merlin took a look at Arthur who was speaking to an aghast Sir Kurt. He walked over near the sugar plums and caught Gwen's eyes. He grabbed a bowl and put some of the sugar plums in and headed over to Gwen.

"Oh sorry Gwen.." he said knocking into her, spilling some sugar plum sauce on her dress. He quickly handed her the vial and gave her a meaningful look. She nodded and looked irritated. _Was spilling the sauce on her necessary?_

"That's fine. Let me go change." She said stocking away.

Merlin took a deep breath and went back to where Morgause was. It almost seemed forever waiting for Gwen to come down. Merlin tried very hard to distract and make excuses for Morgause. But it would be denial to not notice an altering atmosphere, one growing more silent and tense. Merlin's worries melted after seeing two brown eyes entering the room, giving Merlin a meaningful look. _Gwen switched the vials._

* * *

Enygeus watched Arthur watching the story unfold. He was now about to see the truth. Arthur was staring doe eyed at Igraine, Uther, Gaius and a limp and unconscious Morgause. Morgause had just came in claiming she was sick, and collapsed on her parents bed.

"She looks really sick Gaius." Igraine said kneeling by a pale and clammy Morgause. She searched for answers in Gaius's eyes.

"I'll try to use powdered root. I don't think I've ever seen something like this." Gaius said quietly. Uther was standing away from the two, pondering deeply in worry.

"She's getting paler and her breath is getting weaker.. ahhh!" Igraine grabbed her stomach in horror.

"What's happened ?" Uther asked moving closer to her.

"The baby… it's coming! No – please Gaius, just keep watching Morgause." She said taking a few steps back.

Gaius spotted a servant and requested her and Uther to bring Igraine to the bed next to Morgause.

"We need some more help… do you know any other physicians Gaius?" Uther asked quickly, eyes widening in fear.

Gaius got up and walked over to the King, not wanting Igraine to hear.

"Sir, I really don't think this is a common sickness. The signs I see in Morgause … I believe it's magic that is causing her to be ill. My thoughts are that those with magic can help.….. sire?... M-my Lord?"

"Yes... umm... yes. No, that is not good. Who do you suggest we bring in? Perhaps .. Nimueh?"

Gaius's eyes shifted downward. "Yes, we could.. and the Seeker of course. She may have more knowledge."

"That is fine.. I need a servant to fetch the Seeker and Nimueh immediately!' Uther called out to a group of servants. "And I need you, Gaius, to solely focus on Igraine."

* * *

The servants came back, but with only one visitor.

"Why couldn't the seeker come again?" Gaius asked a worried servant, standing in front of Nimueh and looking down.

"She was nowhere to be found.. we found only Nimueh.." the servant peeped.

Gaius frowned as Nimueh approached Morgause lying on her bed. Uther had requested Morgause to stay in a separate room from Igraine, so that any sickness wouldn't transfer to the baby when it is born.

"Have you had any experience in ailing the sick?" asked Gaius suspiciously.

"All the experience I'll ever need Gaius. Now I think Igraine is waiting for you to deliver the baby boy." Nimueh said with a smile, after hearing Igraine cry out in pain.

Gaius widened his eyes when hearing Nimueh state the gender of the baby, and seemed reluctant about leaving. He knew Nimueh was right - he had to return to Igraine.

* * *

A cool wind entered the corridors. A cooing sound came from Igraines room. Igraine requested Gaius to go to Morgause after hearing Nimueh wasn't able to help Morgause. She also requested Uther to go there, to give Morgause strength. Igraine sat there amoungst some servants, looking at her a fresh faced baby boy. She smiled at the boy, whom she called Arthur.

"What a beautiful baby …" Nimueh smiled walking in the room.

Igraine was a little shocked by Nimueh's entrance but smiled slightly when looking back at Arthur. "I am so blessed.. but am so worried about Morgause. What could you make of her when you saw her?"

"Well.. I had no idea it would be her.." Nimueh stated simply, crossing her arms.

"_'It would be her?_'" Igraine repeated. "What would be her?"

"Well.. surely it would have crossed your mind…?"

"Nimueh.. I don't understand what you mean."

"Well it isn't coincidence… Arthur being born and Morgause falling sick.."

"I still don't follow. Nimueh, please be straight with me." Igraine asked, focusing on Nimueh's every word.

"Oh I see…" Nimueh saying with a dawning comprehension. "Uther hasn't told you.. has he?"

Igraine looked up at the servants in the room and dismissed them. She turned back to Nimueh.

"What hasn't he told me…?"

"Do you know why you are holding this son of yours? It is because of Uther's wish. Uther wished for a baby boy through the use of magic. But as we all know, to create a life, another must end. Uther went ahead with the wish, and requested himself and you to not be the ones to die. I suppose he forgot to tell me a few others."

Igraine couldn't speak for a few minutes.

"You are lying to me…" Igraine breathed.

"I am not… it is a shame."

She put baby Arthur inside a carriage next to her.

"You must reverse it..!" Igraine demanded in fury, trembling.

"That cannot be done Igraine. And to reverse it would have had to mean Arthur not being born."

"You cannot let my daughter die!" Igraine yelled.

"I am sorry Igraine. I didn't know who it would be.. I just did as the King wished.. under his conditions. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Igrained called desperately.

"Unless you request the same wish… I can save Morgause.. but that would mean someone would need to die."

Igraine looked down. A few long seconds passed.

"I want that."

"Well then.. I can make sure that happens then. Is this final?"

"Who will die in place?"

"I cannot know… It could be any-"

"I sacrifice myself."

Nimueh's eyes widened.

"You sacrifice yourself?"

"Yes." Igraine said with tears coming down her cheek. "No innocent person deserves to die. No matter for whom it is for."

"I have never heard of this request.. but it can certainly be done." Nimueh said carefully. "Is this your final wish?"

"Morgause lives, I die, and no one else dies." Igraine stated strongly, more tears flowing down her cheek.

Nimueh nodded, a tad confused. "Give me your bracelet." She said pointing to the bracelet on Igraine.

Igraine looked down at the bracelet bearing the mark of Gorlois.

Nimueh muttered some words and gave it back.

"Go to Morgause and give her this bracelet. Once she has the bracelet on, she will begin to recover. When she fully recovers, you will die."

Igraine nodded nervously, wiping the tears from her face.

"You are a strange one Igraine. I have never once met a person who wanted someone to live, in exchange for their own death. It is a shame you are to die." Nimueh said sadly, before walking away.


	32. Goodbye Father

"And then I take some of this britchbark…"

"….."

"grriiinnndd itt caaaaaarrrrefully…"

*sigh*

"..until it's a fine powder…Hmm.. .. then… add a drop of oakwater…"

"….."

"And … finally… let's see if this works. Merlin. Once I drop this concoction in Morgause's vial, it will tell me what it is. If this is what I think it is, the concoction will turn dark maroon and bubble."

Merlin sat at the edge of his seat. The banquet was over but the night was not. Merlin was sitting impatiently watching Gaius try to verify the concoction in the vial was really poison. If it was poison, then his guess had to be correct – Morgause would have tried to use it on the King. If it wasn't poison, well, then he would most likely have to go to Plan B.

Plan B was using his travelling stone to transport Morgause back to Carmarthen immediately. Only problem was, he'd have to be transported as well. He imagined how he'd have to fight Morgause there before she could pull out the reverse direction travelling stone (which she so conveniently possessed) to get back to Camelot and finish the job of killing the king.

Merlin didn't want to think of Plan B, because in all honesty, he hadn't thought of what would happen if Morgause would managed to return to the castle. He stared at the assumed poison, and watched Gaius lift a stick drenched in the newly formed concoction over Morgauses potion. As a drop fell, a mini explosion emerged within Morgauses potion and settled to a bubbling maroon fluid.

"Well Merlin… " Gaius said lifting his head.

Merlin looked up, heart racing with excitement as a smile grew on his face.

"Looks like you were right. This is indeed poison. A very uncommon poison used by those who used to kill off the druids 20 years ago. I can't believe this is still made, but I suspect it was made a long time ago and was strengthened over time. This poison Morgause brought causes a slow death, but a painful one unfortunately."

"This is it then Gaius.. She was going to use this to kill the King. This is what she was about to do!"

"Yeah.. it is..I just hope she doesn't suspect about the poison we switched it with."

"Well.. I'll go to her now then... and see if she looks suspicious.."

"Merlin, first, what's the plan exactly… when she uses the fake poison, we will need to make sure she leaves the castle so that I can attend to the King."

"I already got it Gaius. I'm going to use my travelling stone to transport us to Carmathen."

"Well, that's all well, but you will need to be by her side so you know when to use it."

Merlin looked down. Morgause would never let him by her side all the time. _In fact, what if she's about to kill the King now?_

"Gaius, I think I need to go now..don't.. don't worry about anything, I'll be able to handle it. If I don't come back in 30 minutes.. go upstairs near the kings chambers with the antidote." Merlin said running off to the door.

"Merlin!" Gaius called. Merlin stopped near the door and turned around. "Be careful."

Merlin nodded and sped off.

* * *

"Hey Morgause…" Merlin said entering Arthur's chambers, closing the door in relief that she did not yet leave to kill the King.

"Merlin…" Morgause said putting on her gloves carefully.

"So… what's the plan? .. are you.. are you planning on killing the king soon?"

Morgause eyed Merlin carefully. Merlin winced. Perhaps he was asking too soon.

'Yes. You know Merlin, you surprised me today. You really did seem to watch my back to try to make sure I wasn't acting suspicious at the banquet."

"Yeah.. I didn't want you to get caught."

"And I thank you for that. Maybe I'm wrong about you. Maybe you really have had a change of heart."

"I want to help… "

Morgause pondered on.

"And today is your lucky day. I will need your help. Tonight is the night I kill the king. It will be easy… but I will have to escape quickly."

"I can help.. I have the travelling stone that can take us to Carmarthen !" Merlin heart beat hard in wonder. _Her needs and his plan were fitting like a glove on a hand!_

"Well, I was going to suggest you use some sort of magic, but that actually works better." Morgause said thoughtfully.

Merlin listened on. Morgause was finally trusting him.

"So… how are you going to kill the king?" Merlin asked coolly, picking up Arthurs banquets clothes on the bed.

"Poison. It's easier to blame it on food. I don't want to make a mess you know."

Merlin's heart lit.

"You are pretty brilliant." Merlin said turning to her with a smile. Merlins mind panicked… _maybe that was too much of a compliment._

Morgause was smoothing 'Arthurs' face carefully.

"Do you have the travelling stone with you now? It's time we leave.. "

"Uh… " Merlins heart raced. He felt his pocket for the travelling stone and pulled it out. "Yes.. umm I have it here."

"I will go to Uther now. I wish to discuss with him a few things before anything. Stay outside Uthers room Merlin. When I am done, I will need you there."

Merlin's mind raced. This is it. This is where he had to ensure his plans worked. He nodded and followed Morgause.

* * *

*tap tap tap*

"What is it?" demanded the King from his chambers.

"Father it's me, Arthur."

It took a few moments before the King opened his chamber door. He did so gracing a surprised look towards 'Arthur'.

"Arthur! What is it?"

'Arthur' welcomed himself inside, while Uther closed the door.

"Nothing… oh, well, Gaius asked me to drop this." 'Arthur' said pulling out a small vial out of his pocket and reaching out to hand it over. Uther extended his hand to take it. "He said it was good after drinking all that wine." Uther grinned and patted 'Arthur' on the back hard.

"Bless his soul, that Gaius. Been by my side all these years. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"I don't either."

"So Arthur, what is it that you wanted to talk about. Surely Gaius doesn't give you orders to send me medicine." He said looking at his son admirably with a smile.

"No… I just thought I'd visit you."

Uther blinked a few times, slightly getting confused by the silence after. He expected Arthur to speak up a little more. Morgause was a little tongue tied to her surprise.

"Well…. Arthur. Oh! that reminds me, " Uther said turning to his desk. "Geoffrey came by and gave me the list from the Great Purge the other night… We won't need it anymore. Here it is… " Uther said handing the thick parchment to 'Arthur'. "Make sure you give it back to him and tell him to lock it away."

'Arthur' flipped through the numerous parchment listing all the magical people suspected during the purge, and stifled a grin.

"Oh I will.." 'Arthur' said putting it inside the pocket of 'Arthurs' vest.

"Did you enjoy yourself at the banquet, speak to any young ladies?" Uther grinned.

"The banquet was enjoyable…"

"You know Arthur, I must say, I had an excellent time. I know I don't tell you this very often, but" Uther approached his son and looked at 'Arthur' in the eyes kindly. "Son, I'm really proud of you."

'Arthur' smirked uncomfortably. Uther continued as he strode to his window. "Capturing Emrys was something I have been after my whole life. You are my only son, and I only want you safe. Emrys was a threat to you, Camelot and all good things." He turned back to 'Arthur', "You did really well, and I am proud, I am proud Arthur, to call you my son."

'Arthur' smiled and waited a few seconds.

"Since you are so pleased.. you won't mind if I ask you a question..."

Uther smiled, empowered by the weight lifted off his shoulders. "You know Arthur, I can take any question. What's on your mind?"

"Tell me about mother.."

Uther didn't say anything, just looked down pensively. He took off his gloves and laid them on his table and lowered himself on his chair.

"You have never asked me this since you were 8." Uther said carefully, looking at 'Arthur'.

"And so you will understand why I am asking now.."

"As I have told you before when you were a young boy. Your mother was a special woman to me, a kind and wonderful woman."

"How did you meet her?"

"Where is all this coming from Arthur?"

"I just wanted to know where and how you met my mother…"

Uther sighed and looked troubled.

"A friend suggested that I marry her."

"Who?"

"You do not know him…"

"Maybe not. Did he have any children?"

Uther looked outside his window.

"They died."

"Died? How did they …_die_?" Morgause tried hard to hold it together as she knew Uther was talking about her and Morgana.

"They were rotton and diseased people. Incurable of the disease they were born with. No one I'd want you around."

'Arthur' flinched.

"You call your friends kids diseased?" 'Arthur'said through his teeth.

"You can not imagine." Uther said to himself. He looked up at 'Arthur'. "I think you need some rest Arthur. You've had too much of a long day." Uther opened up the vial Morgause gave him earlier and gulped it down, heading over his bed. Morgause stared at Uther.

"Good bye father."

"Good night."

Morgause opened the door and closed it and spotted Merlin.

"Let's go."

Merlin nodded nervously and grabbed her arm. "To Carmarthen."

* * *

The pair landed in the grass, very close to the shores of Carmarthen. The seagulls were calling. Merlin panted.

"So what happened?"

"I gave him the poison, and he went to go to sleep." Morgause said solemnly, walking towards the shack that held Morgana, Mordred and Arthur.

"Good." Merlin said slightly worried, trying to imagine Gaius scurrying over to cure the King, and walking towards her. A breeze below against the back of his head.

"Yes." Morgause commented.

"So, I guess I'll be getting Arthur now… and leave?" Merlin asked anxiously.

"Yes. That is fine… I have no qualms with Arthur."

"Right.. uhh… could I get the travelling stone to get back to Camelot now?"

"It's in my parcel…" Morgause said handing over her parcel to Merlin. A cool breeze blew into Merlins hair, and hit against his ears.

"Oh.. yeah. Ok."

Merlin rummaged through Morgause's parcel in search for the necklace.

And then he paused.

Merlins heart beat hard and breath began to shorten.

"What this..?" he gasped. _It was a vial._ A vial that looked too much like the one Gaius prepared.

"Oh that…. that's the concoction you tried to replace my poison with." Morgause said giving Merlin a blank look.

Merlin looked up in horror, mind and heart numb.

"_what_…" he breathed faintly.

"You think of me as a fool Merlin? I saw you looking at the poison laying on the side table yesterday. You think I'd actually leave it there? When I knew your interest in the poison, I thought I'd let you play with it a little. Keep you distracted from what I was really planning on doing. Luckily I had enough poison with me, so I kept a spare vial in my vest."

"_The king….you killed him…he's dead then..?"_

"Yes. It's' a shame you didn't keep your promise. But I may forgive you… now that the King is dead and you have no contaminants distracting you."

Merlin shook his head feeling very dizzy. He held the necklace in his fist and called out. "To Camelot!"

Morgause shook her head as Merlin left. "You are wasting your time Merlin." She reached out for inside her vest and pulled out the list from the Great Purge Uther gave her. She smiled.

**Aaaah Uther is poisoned! He's going to die.. or he's dead.. or maybe he's alive.. what's happening? tune in.**


	33. The One Who Can Save Him

The vision was black. Standing there was Arthur in silence, cold finger tips trembling in the vacant air. His lips felt numb, as did his emptied gut. He exhaled only because he felt life was being sucked out of him. _Why did Nimueh take pleasure in making his parents lives so horrible?_

Resentment spread through Arthurs veins towards his father and mother. _Why did his father resort to this deal with Nimueh, a women proved to be psychotic from the start? Why did his mother not try to get someone else to die. For him… just so he could grow in the care of his mother? To see her smile, to laugh with her, to hug her. Why did she choose to leave the earth? She made that decision almost too quickly. Maybe she didn't love Arthur as much… as much as Morgause._

Arthur shook and lowered his head. He heaved in a sigh and closed his eyes trying to blank out his thoughts and replace it with images of the serene sky. He wiped his runny nose and thought of his life, and shook his head again. The pain he caused_… why was he such a source of pain and stress for everyone?_

"I don't want to see it." Arthur breathed, referring to the death of his mother.

Enygues stepped towards him.

"I understand."

"Are we done now?" Arthur snapped quietly, turning slightly to Enygues resisting eye contact. He wanted to leave this nightmare of a memory.

"That is up to you Arthur.."

Arthur wasn't surprised she responded that way. He desired to leave so badly, but he also wanted to know if he really was the cause of the Great Purge. He didn't want to know, but deep inside he did. Enygues spoke in response to his silence.

"I suppose we aren't done then.." Enygues stated, almost probing Arthur for a few moments before bringing another scene up.

* * *

"I said." Uther breathed firmly, through trembling teeth. "REVIVE . MY. WIFE." Uther roared, fury growing in his puffy eyes. "NOW!"

Uther's whole body was trembling, while he stared at the young raven haired girl Nimueh, who was slightly shaken up by Uthers reaction. They were in Uthers room, next to Igraine laying on the bed, and knights surrounding the room and guarding the doors.

"I cannot, it is over Uther! She has died already."

Uther took out his sword while marching up to a retreating Nimueh and pointed the tip at her neck. She turned a little and use her peripheral view to check the doors. The knights were behind her , also shaky and tense while watching the scene.

"She is not dead. " Uther began bringing his sword down. "SHE IS NOT DEAD! " Uther spat. "YOU PROMISED TO ME THAT SHE WOULD NOT DIE!"

"I told you I have honored my promise to you." Nimueh pleaded nervously. Her usual composition was lost in this ordeal. She glanced to the window and turned back to Uther. "This is not a result of our deal! Igraine died beca-"

"DONT YOU DARE SAY SHE HAS DIED! SHE IS NOT DEAD! I DEMAND YOU TO BRING HER OUT OF THE SPELL AT ONCE!"

"There is no spell Uther! it is OVER! Igraine has died."

"TAKE HER TO THE DUNGEONS! LET HER ROT UNTIL SHE BREAKS THE ENCHANTMENT."

Nimueh felt the grips of the knights hands hold onto her and push her through the doors. Almost immediately, a loud bang sounded from the halls and Nimueh sped off. A few knights were laying on the floor knocked out.

"GET HER!" Uther yelled in pain. He turned to Igraine, bent over and stroked her face with tears flowing down.

"Igraine, don't you worry. I'll get you out of this spell.. hold on… my dear!"

* * *

"Sire… are you alright?"

"Sire?"

"Igraine is looking paler. Can you check her to see how she is doing?"

Gaius looked down. Igraine was dead, and the King was in denial.

"Sire.."

"I ASKED you to check her GAIUS!" Uther said turning around from looking out the window.

Gaius was stunned and turned to Igraine sadly. He glanced over at Uther who was looking out the window and waited a few minutes.

"She is… still under the enchantment sire." Gaius lied quietly.

"Any word of the Seeker? Where could the damned lady be?" Uther said turning around and back to the window.

"We sent people out in search for her..We have not seen her. I've been trying to heal Morgause in the mean time."

Uther was silent and walked up to Igraine.

"Igraine, I promise you, you will get better.. I will do everything in my power to heal you. I am sorry for everything.."

Gaius stood there uncomfortably watching Uther stoke Igraines hair.

"Gaius.." Uther said softly.

"Yes."

"We must celebrate."

Uther's tone sounded less assuring, almost happy in an odd way.

"Celebrate sire?"

"Yes… " Uther smiled, while facing Gaius. "I have a son now. Perhaps Igraine will wake by then. I want you to invite the magical community.."

"The magical community sire…?" Gaius felt uncomfortable hearing Uther request to celebrate with the magical community of Bossiney. After all, Uther has sent his army to hunt for Nimueh, who had managed to escape Uther, and had been cursing magic a few times lately. Gaius was told that Uther did indeed have Nimueh grant him a son in exchange for a life, so perhaps Uther feels thankful in some way towards magic?

"Yes..and only them. I feel at debt to them. I would like to .. celebrate with them for what they have done for me." Uther said smiling, through chilling eyes.

Gaius wanted to disagree, but knew he couldn't. Perhaps this is truly a celebration Uther believed needed to happen.

"Yes.. sire…"

* * *

Merlin fell on top of hard cement in the middle of Bossiney. He cursed where he landed, so far from the castle, and looked around. The skies were turning grey, and the breezes were strengthening. He spotted a few horses tied to a post near the shore line and hopped on, commanding the horse to go on full speed towards Camelot.

Merlin reached Camelot and hopped off the horse and entered the castle.

"Hi Merlin-do you know where I can-" asked a fellow servant.

"Not now!" Merlin said, running down the corridors, leaving an aghast servant behind.

He ran up the stairs and sought for Uthers chambers, almost out of breath. As he ran towards the chamber, he noticed the doors fully open.

"Gaius!" he yelled a good distance away from the room. He finally reached the entrance of Uthers door and noticed Gaius inside sitting beside a pale Uther lying on the bed, and Gwen watching nervously.

"Gaius!" Merlin called again.

"Merlin! What is going on here? Uther is not awakening!" Gaius said rising from Uthers side slightly.

Merlin's eyes flickered rapidly between Gaius and Uther. Uther was looking pale and clammy, head not able to hold up.

"Gaius, Morgause used the real poison!"

Gwen looked at Merlin nervously and stepped up.

"Merlin I promise I switched it. You told me it would work! I went in Arthurs chambers and-"

"Gwen, it's not you, Morgause knew I'd have the vials switched so she kept a spare in her vest to use on Uther. Gaius, what are we going to do? Do you have an antidote for the poison she used?"

"I'm afraid I don't Merlin…I don't have a cure at all and we have limited time. We need to possibly get Morgause back.. Where are you going Merlin!"

Merlin shook his head and ran out of the room and sped down the stairs to Gaius's chambers, heart beating insanely. Rain began to pour on the castle increasing the sense of urgency. Merlin ran into his quiet room, kneeled down, lifted the plank of wood of the floors and pulled out the Niwe Steorra. He didn't know why he remembered it up in Uthers chambers, but felt it could hold the answer. He parted the book in the middle and searched for a spell to rid the poison.

Merlin glanced over pictures of hairy centaurs galloping across fields, slithering serpents entering homes, talking trees and fish, spells for shape shifting (!), travelling across rivers using a spell, creating faults between two lands, deactivating poison (!), and… cure the effects of revenge.

Merlin's heart hammered rapidly against his chest. _This is it.. this is it.. Morgause was acting on revenge. And Uther was still living.._

Merlin read on.

_The effects of the burning desire to hurt or kill someone caused by the love of revenge can reversed by the following: The deed that caused the effects must forgive the person who is in pain. Along with it, the following spell should be recited._

_…_

_The deed that caused the effects must forgive the person?_ Merlin read that a few times, and shook his head, took the book and ran up to Uthers chambers. He saw Gaius pouring some water into Uther's mouth, along with a leaf. Gwen was watching closely, tense and concerned. Gaius handed her the empty cup of water and requested it to be replenished. As Gwen left the room, Merlin came closer to Gaius, who was patting Uther's forehead.

"Gaius… I looked in the Niwe Steorra to see if there was any cure.."

"And did you find anything?" Gaius said, almost surprised to have not thought of the Niwe Steorra before.

"Yeah, look here."

Merlin pulled out the book from under his arm and opened it to the page that discussed the cure to the effects of revenge.

Gaius shook his head.

"Merlin, I don't see anything.."

Merlin cursed under his breath and pulled the book towards himself. The preventative measures to keep the Niwe Steorra away from anyone else's eyes seemed a little too much.

"Alright, it says here that there is a cure for those who are a victim of revenge.. it says, "The deed that caused the effects must forgive the person". I don't even understand what that means… does that mean Morgause has to forgive him?"

"Well, it says the 'deed' Merlin.. not 'person'.." Gaius said pensively.

"How can a deed forgive him? Deeds are not living beings.." Merlin quickly refuted.

"Well… Merlin.. Perhaps it's not trying to highlight the person who sought out revenge, and instead, the deed that caused Uther to be hurt. "

Merlin stared at Gaius.

"I still don't follow."

"Merlin! " Gaius said more confidently. "What did Uther do to Morgause that caused her to be this way...?"

"He killed her father… and caused the death of her mother.." Merlin said quickly.

"Exactly... that is the deed.."

"What?"

"Meaning… The killing of Morgause's parents caused the revenge. Anyone who suffered though the same pain must forgive Uther… and it doesn't have to be Morgause herself."

"Gaius who exactly has had their parents killed by Uther... how do we find them?"

"Gaius here's some more water!" Gwen said, coming in. Merlin quickly closed the book. Then it dawned on him. He glanced at Gaius who was looking at him in the same way.

_Gwen. Gwen knew exactly how Morgause would feel. Uther killed Gwen's father._


	34. The Great Purge Begins

Arthur plunged into a waft of intense sorrow long before the scene with Uther and Gaius had ended. Seeing his mother was too much- insanely too much. Tears burned down his warm face. He exhaled silently but with such hurt and disappointment, and tried to hold in his tears by pressing on his lips to stifle the cries that urged from his soul. Though he could not resist any longer -he covered his face with his hands and let out his pain, shaking his head, sobbing, and choking on his own tears that had been contained from the very beginning of his disappointment in his father to the pale lifeless body of his mother.

Arthur ran his hands through his sweaty hair slowly, revealing his flushed, wet, pink face looking down with misery. He shook his head some more.

Enygues looked down and watched.

"I'm sorry Arthur."

Arthur didn't say anything for a few seconds. His breathing slowed down while he stared at the floors dazed.

"You are not sorry." Arthur numbly scoffed, through trembling teeth "My mother…. She died... she died…why did she have to die?" Arthur wiped his nose on his sleeve, not ready for another wave of emotions that would over take him. "Why like that anyway…in such disgrace and dishonor!" he cried, face and eyes growing more red, as he exhaled silently.

Enygues said nothing, and looked down.

"She was my mother… and she is not even getting a proper burial… she is LAYING there LIKE A ..." Arthur choked on his tears and shook his head, pressing his lips, before tears flowed out. "Why does my father want to have a banquet in honor of my birth! My mother is dead! What is there to celebrate!"

"You will see..."

* * *

Uther walked down the stairs, his crimson cape brushing against the marbled steps, sweeping the dust and dirt with its worn cloth. Uther didn't know that the ends of his cape were wearing out and attracting such dirt with it. But no one would see his cape the way it was- unless you looked very hard.

It was a day later, but not yet 24 hours since Igraine had given birth to Arthur. Uther strolled near the castles' kitchen, an area he had rarely visited, and peeked at the knives laying on the counter tops, steam forming over huge pots, while the cooks and obedient servants were bustling around, bumping into each other and –

"Oh my Lord!" a servant shrieked, dropping the basket of bread on the floor, and bowing their head down in fear.

Uther rolled his eyes, and looked at a doorway up ahead.

"Never mind me, where is the master chef?"

The servant straightened up and with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Erdin is cooking up the main course if you go into the doorway there, I shall take you to him." The servant said frantically.

"Don't bother. I will go myself."

Uther sauntered on, his cape brushing against the floor, and into the doorway, where he saw a plump, sweaty and flustered middle aged man speaking sweetly to a large pot of what looked like porridge.

"A tad o' thyme from me gardin wills make ya teste lika fuuds fram de highest ov hevans!" Erdin said pinching some thyme off a shoot and spreading it onto the porridge with a smile.

"I agree." Uther said quietly, standing near the doorway.

Erdin turned around in surprise and fumbled with his words as he bowed down.

"Yer majesty, whad du me owe to habe you presents in me kittun?"

"I thought I'd pay a visit to the kitchens; See what is being made for today's dinner banquet in honor of my newly born child." Uther said looking around at all the pots sitting on fire.

The chef had already straightened up and smiled a toothy grin.

"Me pleasure! Arthur we be a mihhty ole king lak es fadder, I belive id with me hart!"

"Is that the main course?" Uther asked ignoring the chef's compliment. He gazed at the large pot behind Erdin. Erdin quickly turned to the pot, with hot steam flowing in the air, and started stirring.

"Yes' me Lord. It's me specialty. All de people come and ask me, Erdin, make me some ov the delichus porridge you mayke. I tot eberyone we luv it fer tonite, esphesually ye highness. Is the highness feelin better?"

"She is... recovering still."

"That qween, she is wun strong womun, tat fur sure. I reckon she fee better in a few hurs. But she needs her rest. I made sum soop for 'er... I know me soop and know it well. It 'ways does the job, that's fur sure."

"Indeed." Uther said quietly. "Erdin, I – I have something that I'd like you to add to your porridge. As you know the magical community has their own lifestyle, and along with their own lifestyle, they have their own tastes. This is an ingredient that they put in all their foods, and as a host of a party, I want to make sure they are comforted."

"You is too kind sire, to tink of you guests like so. It just shos how you ares to people in te kingdom. Wat is et?"

"It's an herb, but mind you, it should only be given to the magical community. I've heard those without magic will end up being poisoned."

The chef sniffed the vial and backed off and stared at the king. "It 'mell like Gaiuss pochun he told mez about the others day. Hemlock that is."

"Well, I suppose things have the similar smells…"

"No sire- id not 'nly smells like it but it looks de same… I'm sure it's Hemlock." Erdin insisted genuinely and earnestly.

"It isn't." the King said seriously, patience being tested.

The chef looked down in deep thought.

"Maybe we cun forget this magiul herb." Erdin said slowly, words wavering a bit. "The magiul peepls can 'aste my famus recpe. I am sures they will like it!"

"No. I believe they will like nothing unless you add this."

The chef looked at the bottle in his hand and looked at the king uncomfortably.

"Yes me Lord, I put it aftur de meat gets tender…" the chef said beginning to stir the porridge nervously.

"I think it's best if you put it now." Uther said, walking over to the chef's side.

The chef began to sweat and panic as he glanced at Uther, who was evidently getting angered.

"Me lord... I, I cun put id on the side ins a separt bowl. And if the-"

"Erdin, do not challenge me." Uther pronounced a dull glint evident in his eye.

Erdin blinked a few times and gulped. He opened the bottle while Uther watched carefully.

"Sire... this issunt right. There be childrun comin." Erdin plead.

"You will either put it in, or feed this drink to _your _children." Uther said sternly, after knowing Erdin caught on. Uther couldn't wait anymore and yanked the bottle out of Erdin's fumbling fingers, and poured the bottled into the food, and walked off. "There... now stir. And Erdin, if you value your life, you will keep quiet."

Erdin looked down eyes wide open, pondering what to do

Uther walked out, his cape sliding across the kitchen floors, his cape wearing out more.

* * *

"My father invited the community to poison them?" Arthur asked horrified.

"That night marked the start of Uther's vengeance. The great purge started that night. When the magical community came, Uther acted very normal. No one knew Igraine died nor that she was suspected to be under any enchantments. The only thing they heard was Igraine was recovering from childbirth, and had told Uther to carry on with the party."

Did Erdin do anything? Did he replace the food? Did he tell anyone? Did… did they all die?" Arthur asked.

"Not all no- the poison was diluted when it was mixed with all that porridge. Erdin also tried to take some of the poison out. The poison affected some more than others. Most got sick... and they naturally connected the dots within a few days and figured the source was from Uthers banquet. Rumors began to spread too, about Igraine's true condition, and speculations rose. The magical community was getting restless, especially after the first person died from the food poisoning. Many others began to die closely after. Within a few months of sickness, 1/3 of those who attended had died. Though, by then, Uther officially declared war with magic and had begun more efforts to kill those with magic. "

"What about with Morgause… what was happening to her?"

"Morgause was very confused right after she recovered. She didn't know her mother died, for your father insisted Igraine was alive, but enchanted. She didn't understand why she couldn't see her mother, which caused her to feel worried. Gaius told her Igraine was still weak and that Morgause had to keep away to ensure Igraine wouldn't catch anything from her. But of course, Morgause would have liked to hear her mother's voice at least. Igraine was locked away in the room with no access to neither Morgause nor Morgana nor even yourself."

A pang of sadness rushed into Arthurs body for Morgause.

"Did Morgause find out? Is that why she went away to the magical community?"

"See for yourself..."

* * *

"Sire, you called?" Gaius said walking in Uthers chambers. Uther was looking out the window. Igraine had been moved into another room.

"Yes Gaius…how are you?" Uther asked, still looking out the window.

"I'm... doing well sire. I just spoke with some from the magical community and they mentioned to me that they were getting stomach aches after last night's banquet."

Uther ignored Gaius comment.

"Igraine is still not doing well Gaius. It's been almost 2 days. Gaius, I am afraid that there will be no more time."

Gaius looked down uncomfortable. He could never get used to Uther talking about Igraine as if she was still alive.

"Why didn't you tell me, Gaius?"

"Tell you?"

Uther turned around calmly, yet his eyes piercing coldly at Gaius.

"About Morgause… she picked up a fork this morning at breakfast... using magic." Uther said.

"Well... I suppose I never noticed." Gaius said genuinely.

"How did Morgause get better, Gaius?"

"I'm not so sure sire. When I went to her, she began breathing normally again, and returned to a normal temperature."

Uther turned back to the window.

"Morgause was dying at one point…"

"Yes, and she made a recovery thankfully..."

Uther turned back to Gaius. The intensity of Uthers gaze began to unnerve Gaius.

"She made a recovery right when Igraine became sick."

"Yes… I suppose you are right."

"I have come to realize the reality of the situation."

"And that is?"

"Morgause. She is the cause of this. She was supposed to die and instead, she used her powers with Nimueh to stay alive and bring Igraine to death."

"Sire… you are not making any sense. Igraine is Morgause's mother! Morgause would never do that!"

"Do you not get it Gaius? She has magic. All those with magic have no souls – It is evident in their very actions and behaviors. She is an evil child that would have her mother die."

"My Lord, please… Morgause is only a child, she would not kno-"

"You are blind Gaius! It all makes sense! She was the one who was supposed to die! And she is the one that will need to die in order to save Igraine. I wasted my time trying to go after those in the magical community at the banquet. The answer was right under my nose. You must kill the child…"

"Sire! "Gaius said sternly. "I am sorry to say, but I have to tell you this once and for all. Igraine has already died sire and you are in denial and it must end!"

"HOW dare you speak of Igraine in that way?" Uther spat, coming closer to Gaius. "You give up on her so quickly! WHY are you so eager to pronounce her dead? In fact, why did Nimueh and you seem to have so many conversations prior? And why are you still talking so much with those with magic?"

"Sire- I "

"Gaius, if you want to live, you will do as I say. I don't care how it is done. Morgause must die in order for Igraine to live."

Uther turned back to the window, and Gaius said nothing.

"Gaius. It must be done tonight. Igraine may not have much time. Tell me when it is over."


	35. Morgause's Next Chapter

Gaius knocked the doors of Morgauses chambers, heart beating against his chest, mind racing with thoughts. The fresh twilight air blasted onto Gaius's face as the door flew open, showing the face of a confused servant looking at Gaius up and down, about to inquire what he needed. He ignored the servant and walked right in, seeking for Morgause, who was sitting on her bed holding up a rag for baby Arthur's entertainment. A small distance away, Morgana was twirling and skipping around, wearing a furry shawl as she placed tiny glass cups on the table while shooting envious looks at baby Arthur from time to time. Gaius approached Morgause and caught sight of baby Arthur who was smiling at Morgause and the rag she was holding up.

Arthur watched this whole scene, yet feeling a reluctant twinge of gratitude when watching Morgause care for him when he was a baby. It was odd to realize now that she was holding him hostage.

"Morgause, please... come with me." Gaius said after tapping Morgause's shoulder. He turned around before she caught notice of Gaius and his request. Morgause hopped off the bed hesitatingly and followed Gaius near the door.

"Yes, Gaius?" Morgause asked casually, looking outside the hall.

Arthur had noticed something on Morgauses wrist and turned to Enygues. "Wait, is Morgause wearing the bracelet she gave Morgana?"

Enygues nodded."Yes, that is the healing bracelet that Nimueh enchanted to cure Morgause from her sickness."

Arthur turned back to Gaius.

"Morgause.. I cannot explain right now.. We need to go."

"Go? Where to?" Morgause asked, following Gaius. The sense of urgency was pounding lightly as they walked down the halls and down the stairs located in the west side of the castle. The stairs they took were narrow and rarely ever used due to its inconvenient location. "Gaius, where are we going..?"

"Shh…." Gaius said, lifting his finger to his mouth, pausing on the stairs after seeing a shadow pass on the walls of the first floor.

"Gaius.. What's happening..?" Morgause whispered a little more nervous, her eyes flickering between Gaius and the passing shadow.

After Gaius looked yonder at the first floor, he glanced over at Morgause."Morgause, come.. We need to leave the castle immediately."

Morgause shook her head in surprise. "But why?"

"I will tell you why, just come.." said Gaius, walking on down the hall towards the exit.

Morgause followed Gaius closely and felt very nervous. She trusted Gaius but why he was so insistent on leaving the castle was beyond her understanding. It didn't seem like there was any potential harm in the castle.

Arthur watched on nervously, remembering his father's request. "He isn't going to try and kill her, is he?" Arthur asked, staring at Gaius in grotesque worry that Gaius would kill a young girl.

"You will see." Enygues said, pointing to the new scene of Morgause and Gaius outside near the horses. Gaius was tossing his parcel onto the back of the horse, and whole scheme was disguised by the darkness that fell on Camelot. Arthur twitched out of irritation. Why he couldn't get the answer from Enygues right away was making him feel very troubled.

"Gaius, are we coming back to Camelot? I should tell mother and father…It is getting awfully late, they will be angry if I don't tell them I'm going out!"

Gaius looked down troubled while the horse was jerking its head. He was silent.

"Gaius, I'm not a little child! What's going on?" Morgause pouted, hand on her hip.

Gaius looked down.

"Morgause. You must understand the king is going through troubling times. Right now the king is not acting normally, he is getting worried about your mother."

"What do you mean? Is mother not feeling better? A servant told me she was!"

Gaius kept silent.

"Gaius please tell me what's going on! I may be a kid but I'm not weak.. I can handle it! Really!"

Gaius sighed as he looked into Morgauses eyes. "The King is overly paranoid Morgause. He is willing to do whatever it takes for your mother to be .. well. Your mother started falling ill, right when you began to recover."

"So what does that mean?"

"Morgause, Uther is beginning to blame Igraines sickness on anyone and everyone. Now, he happens to think you may be a cause..."

"Why would I, HOW could I! Does he really think that? Did he actually say that?" Morgause sneered.

"You have to understand Morgause, the King is not acting his usual self. He is panicking now and is trying to find the solution …you are now in danger of the King."

"But how could he think I would do something like that Gaius, it doesn't make sense!"Morgause said almost offended.

"I know Morgause..But Uther .. he just needs time. Right now, it's best if you are kept in the care of the magical community of Bossiney…"

"Bossiney? But..wont the king wonder where I went, Gaius?"

Gaius didn't want to say that Uther would have interpreted Morgause missing as Gaius fulfilling the Kings command to have her dead.

"I'll tell him that you…. you.. you've been .." Gaius had a hard time trying to figure out what to tell Morgause. "I'll figure out something, Morgause."

"I don't want mother to worry though!" Morgause insisted.

"I'll make sure she doesn't Morgause…" Gaius said uncomfortably.

"When will I get to come back home?"

Gaius inhaled. He was feeling overwhelmed with all the questions from Morgause.

"When Uther is better…I'm afraid."

"You promise Gaius… you promise you will bring me back to Camelot?"

"When Uther is better, I will bring you back."

Morgause looked down and thought for a moment. She nodded her head.

"Alright.. I still don't understand .. but I trust you Gaius. But you must tell mother that I'm ok. And tell me when she is better…Can I say bye to Morgana and Arthur before I leave? They may worry. Arthur is only happy around me… he cries when he's with the other servants. It's going to be so hard for him to be away from me..."

"Morgause, I'm afraid that won't be a good idea. I'm sure you will see both Morgana and Arthur again… soon I hope.. Soon all of this madness will be over."

Morgause looked troubled but nodded. "Alright.. let's go."

The two finally arrived at Bossiney. The night was deep, breezes bringing in the coolness of the sea to the lands. Gaius hopped off his horse and helped Morgause off. He walked in the community and saw a young boy, about the age of 11, with long blond hair tying some ropes to a wooden pole.

"Ay boy!" Gaius called, bidding the boy to come over.

"Yeah? Me?" the young boy pointed to himself in surprise. He stood up and walked over to Gaius, eyes flickering between Morgause and Gaius. "What do you both need?"

"I need to speak to someone. Do you know where I can find the Seeker?'

"uhm… I – I don't really know… umm, I can tell someone you were looking for her? HEYyy wait! You're Gaius from Camelot aren't you?"

"Wait, is that Alvarr?" Arthur asked squinting his eyes, recognizing Alvarr's blue eyes and blonde locks. Alvarr looked more innocent, kinder, and jovial than his usual self. Enygues nodded sadly.

Suddenly the sound of a door creeking open behind Alvarr sounded from a small shack.

"It is alright Alvarr…" croacked a woman, with a bold yet wavering voice, peeking through the crack of the door. Gaius sqinted his eyes to identify the women, and watched her come out and walk to him. Her face was hollowed, arms close to her body, eyes wide , skin flushed with exhaustion, lips trembling and hair messily sitting on her head. It was the Seeker."Gaius…"

"Helaine! What happened to you?" Gaius gasped in shock of her condition.

"Gaius.. is it true…?" she asked horrified.

Gaius turned quickly to Alvarr who was watching the two speak. "Could you please take Morgause near the fire so that she may warm up?" Gaius asked Alvarr while giving a reassuring nod to Morgause.

"Sure.. so Morgause… my name is Alvarr … Do you like chopping wood without magic? I do, it's kind of fun.. "

Morgause shot a judgmental look at Alvarr and looked irritated as they walked away towards to bonfire. When they disappeared, Gaius turned to the Seeker, Helaine.

"Helaine, what are you talking about?"  
"Gaius, " Hellaine trembled earnestly. "I am seeing things, horrible horrible things… the nightmares had started a few months ago, but they are coming stronger and clearer… I am in hiding Gaius… Uther is out for vengeance."

"Helaine…"

"Gaius… you know it is true. Igraine has passed on.. And Uther is going at war with Bossiney. I see it…he has already started at the banquet."

"I don't understand Helaine, the banquet went fine… it was in honor of those with Magic."

"It was not Gaius. Several people have been sick after Uthers feast. They are dying, and they will die in a matter of weeks! Gaius, you must make Uther stop! He will be after us all." She said coming closer, showing her frightened and desperate face, eyes twinkling in tears.

"Helaine, please calm down… this cannot be true." Gaius said shaking his head. "Uther would not go that far, he just wouldn't. He is upset yes, but it will end very soon."

The seeker lowered her head and shook it. She lifted her head and inhaled.

"Why have you come here Gaius?"

"The king has been acting strange… and right now, Morgause is in danger. The King suspects her to have caused Igraine to fall sick."

"The poor child…" gasped Helaine, looking at Morgause lifting her hands near the bonfire.

"I came here to leave her under this communities care. Morgause has shown magical traits, and it may be best she grows in this communities care. But Uther must never know, for he asked me to - to rid of her. But before you think this is similar to what you have been envisioning , I think he will come to his senses soon, and will regret that request. I hope to bring back Morgause when he feels better."

"Of course.. we will care for her Gaius. No one should live in fear.." the Seeker gasped, still somehow clutching on a fear embedded in her heart.

Gaius smiled sadly and turned to Alvarr and Morgause. Alvarr was talking animatedly to Morgause, while Morgause sat with her arms crossed staring ahead.

"It is my fault Gaius…" Helaine said.

"What is..?" Gaius asked turning back to the Seeker.

" I should have never let Nimueh be ambassador the Camelot. Then she would never have influenced Uther to take part in this horrible deal."

"You were only trying to help NImueh, I am sure of it. We do not have control of what others decisions are.."

The Seeker shook her head and closed her eyes. Gaius then spoke.

"Have you seen Nimueh since?"

* * *

The forest was resting, dancing some in the light winds of the afternoon morning. A emerald leaf fell on a man's shoulder that was moving carefully and slowly, carefully searching for the one who was hiding who made odd noises moments before. He held his sword up while walking carefully with intense focus, aiming for behind a thick tree. He took a step to the other side and-

"Stand back or I'll blast you into pieces!" a women screeched, her arms extended towards the man.

Tristan put his sword down and frowned.

"Nimueh! What are you doing?"

Nimueh was panting, her arms still outstretched, slightly confused why Tristan put his sword away.

"You tell me…?" she teased with a wicked smile, tilting her head to the side.

Tristan shook his head and turned to the view of Camelot, and placed his sword in his black scabbard.

"I'm travelling to Camelot of course.. I'm off to meet my nephew!" Tristan said with a smile. He pulled his horse closer to him and turned to Nimueh. "What's happened to you… you look like a mess. You alright or did you get lost?" Tristan asked trying to stifle a smile.

"You seem to be in a jolly mood… considering what's been happening.." Nimueh quickly observed, carefully studying Tristan.

"I _am _in a bit of a jolly mood! It's not every day you get a nephew! I can't wait to train him with the sword and teach him to ride a horse. Let's hope he's got a lot of traits from our side. You can come and visit Camelot with me if you like. I have room behind.."

Nimueh narrowed her eyes in genuine surprise."You have no idea.. do you?"

Tristan flinched a little while jumping on his horse.

"About…?"

"Your sister!" Nimueh insisted, hardly believing his lack of knowledge.

"What about Igraine? Is she alright?" Tristan asked with a little worry, as his horse jerked his head while coming closer to Nimueh.

"She is _dead_ Tristan!" Nimueh breathed, genuinely shocked, staring at him in wonder.

Tristan mouth fell and face twisted in a horrible expression, as if the breath was being sucked out of his gut and insides were being sliced into thin strands. He pulled on the sides of his hair with his shaking fingers and shook his head as if the last breaths had left his body and began pricking his forehead with his nails. He rose his head and with the little energy he had, he yanked the ropes of his horse and turned for Camelot.

"Tristan!" Nimueh screamed while he was still at a hearable distance from her.

Tristan didn't turn around but kept going.

"It is UTHERS fault! He is the cause of this!"

Tristan shot away without responding, in such desperate speed to find his sister in good health.

**(Don't worry, you'll see what happens on Merlins side in the next chapter :))**


	36. Tristan's Promise

****

**Ok so good news and bad news. Bad news first? Well, this chapter isn't going to be from Merlin perspective. I wrote it up but realized it would be way too long to combine it to the below. Good news? I'll release the chapter tomorrow. PROMISE. **

**

* * *

**

The doors of the courtroom opened.

"GET OFF ME!" growled a blonde haired man with a black armor, wild fury in his eyes. He managed to force himself into the narrow opening of the courtroom while Camelot's knights tried to pull him back.

Uther stood alert, eyes wide in surprise, mouth opening, wondering who this man was. The face presented himself; his eyes wild and body panting as he clenched his teeth.

"What are you doing here Tristan?" Uther asked angrily.

Tristan jerked his arms off the knights grip.

"Where. Is. Igraine. TELLL ME!" Tristan cried, raging with fury.

"Get out of here. Now!" Uther demanded, breathing from his nose. He caught on that Tristan knew more than many did.

Before the knights could grab onto him again, Tristan pushed the knights back with all his force, sweat dripping from the strands of his hair, and pulled his sword out and roared. "GET AWAY FROM ME! THE QUEEN HAS DIED! AND YOUR KING KILLED HER!". The knights looked at each other, Tristan, and Uther confused, but pulled their swords out nervously.

"LEAVE HIM TO ME." Uther yelled, almost with a maddening smirk to the knights and turned to Tristan. "It is time we end this once and for all." Uther said taking a step forward.

The knights nodded reluctantly and left the premise. Tristan sniffed his sweat and turned slowly from the knights to Uther in madness.

"You killed her. You killed my sister. You first kill GORLOIS! THEN YOU KILL IGRAINE! It is time we end this indeed Uther, oh it is. YOU WILL DIE IN MY HANDS UTHER! THAT I PROMISE YOU!" Tristan raged, approaching Uther slowly, giving Uther a penetrating stare.

"I DID NOT KILL HER!" Uther roared taking a step forward. His voiced chocked a little "I do not think that is quite how it will end Tristan!" Uther said staring back, the corner of his mouth pulling before it twitched.

Tristan held his sword up and positioned the tip of his sword with his fist and ran straight towards Uther heart and roared. Uther swiftly grasped onto the hilt of his own sword and advanced towards Tristan's, blocking Tristan's blow thus sending a shock down to Tristans hands. Tristan forced his shield onto Uther's fencing arm to open Uther's body for attack, but swayed to the right when Uther tried to do the same. Sweat began to pour down Tristan's hair as he growled madly at Uther.

"You're and old dog Uther! You don't know any new tricks!" Tristan laughed ferociously. Uther remained silent and eyes flickered between Tristan's eyes to his hand.

Uther maintained a close distance and thrust the sword towards Tristan's left shin, though was unlucky as Tristan jumped back and began to retreat.

"Are you leaving now Tristan?" taunted Uther, tilting his head at an angle. Tristan shook his head and came closer. The two began circling each other with the points of their swords lifted and aimed at each other necks.

Tristan lunged forwards and jabbed the blade towards Uthers neck. Uther ducked and lifted his feet to kick Tristan on the side, but retreated immediately and clasped his head. His fingertips went over his forehead and was lowered for his eyes to see. He was bleeding. Uther looked up furiously at Tristan, body shaking with anger. Charging towards Tristan's knees, Uther made a quick change of mind and knocked Tristan's sword right out of his hands causing the sword to fly near a pillar off to the side of the room.

The both looked at each other and ran for the sword, and met at the pillar. Tristan gripped on the pillar in order to prevent him from slipping from the quick run on the smooth floors. Uther thrusted the sword towards Tristan, before Tristan lifted his shield and pushed Uther off sloppily. Tristan glanced down below him where his sword was laying and glimpsed back to where Uther was. With a grin, Uther ranfor Tristan but from the side. Tristan quickly aimed below and kicked the sword with all his might to the center of the court room and ran towards it. Uther took note, ran as well and jumped in the air towards Tristan who managed to swipe the sword up with his hands and block Uthers blow.

Though what Tristan couldn't block was the weight of Uther at him so he swerved to his right, though wavering in his balance. The tip of Uthers sword managed to create a clean cut onto Tristan's fighting arm. Tristan squinted his eyes, backed a little, and clutched his arm, not knowing Uthers foot extended behind in order to trip Tristan. Tristan fell to the ground, his head making an unpleasant sound with the floor. Lying on the floor, Tristan stared at Uther furiously, breathing with intense rage, and lifted his sword. Uther kicked the sword from Tristan's grasp and pointed the tip of his sword at Tristan's neck.

"You are going to kill me, just like you killed my family? I had admired you once upon a time. Your heart has filled with greed and evil!" panted Tristan, tears drawing down his cheek.

"Yes.. I sure havveeee, of course TRISATNN! I HAVE KILLED everyoneee.. yess… of course… you got me alllll right Tristan…. In fact, there's a new member to the group….. your little one, Morgause isss dead…. Ha haaaa haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ha.." Uther said insanely, calculating the best way to push the tip of the sword in.

Tristan frowned and right as Uther pulled the sword back in order to jab it forward, Tristan rolled to the side and got right back up. He turned behind Uther and kicked Uther in the backs of his knees, causing Uther to fall. Tristan aimed for Uthers sword but before he could run after it, Uther got back up.

"Where is MORGAUSE?" Tristan said nervous with fury, only holding a shield.

Uther was not expecting Tristan to get right back up and looked for Tristan's sword. Tristan looked for it as well. They both ran after it, but the sweat that gleamed along the floor caused Tristan to slide and lose his balance, causing him to slip and fall to the floor. Uther quickly turned and grabbed Tristan's sword, therefore in possession of both swords. He stared at Tristan, who looked terrified for the first time.

"THIS TIME TRISTAN, I WILL NOT WAIT."

Tristan looked at Uther in horror and closed his eyes tight.

The scene went black.

"Your uncle will killed in the hands of Uther. The cause of Uthers scar you see today is from your uncle."

Silence passed.

"I want to go now." Arthur said firmly, though his voice wavering. "I don't want to see any more. I've seen enough of my father"

"That is fine Arthur. You have showed great courage in seeing the truth."

"I said I want to go now." Arthur snapped, ignoring Enygues comment.

A sudden odd feeling overtook Arthur and he opened his eyes when the feeling stopped. He was back at the shack in the dark. It was almost midnight it seemed as Morgana and Mordred were sleeping. He tried to shake free of his rope and looked around him. There Morgana was, his half-sister. Somhow he felt pity for her. He sighed deeply and looked on. Arthur didn't know what he really needed to do. He then noticed a sound coming from outside.

Morgause walked in, in her original form, inside the shack. An unexpected rush of gratitude came over him and he suddenly felt safe. He knew deep inside Morgause would never want to hurt him. He stared at his half sister, almost in an admirable way, realizing she probably didn't realize he was awake in the darkness. She quickly used a spell to light a candle nearby and shook Morgana. It then came to Arthur. His father… did this mean his father died? And Merlin too? Though Morgause was not with Alvarr it s seemed. Where could he be? Perhaps the plan didn't go well. Though Arthur didn't really know how he felt anymore about Uther living on. Morgana awoke and looked up.

"Morgause!' smiled Morgana, giving Morgause a hug of relief. "What happened? Did it work? Is Uther dead?" she asked nervously, staring at Morgause for any sign of affirmation.

Morgause nodded solemnly and turned to Arthur, though still not able to tell if Arthur was awake. Arthurs gut plummeted a bit. Even though Arthur felt he couldn't bear to see his father again, the confirmation of his father's death planted a wave of sadness over him. Morgause came closer to Arthur with the candle as Arthur closed his eyes faking he was asleep.

"What have you done to him?" Morgause asked, kneeling down next to Arthur. "He looks horrible!"

"I – I don't know, he fell unconscious when Enygues came.. She said she wanted to show him something.. He was twitching all night."

"Enygues came?" Morgause gasped turning to Morgana.

"Yes… Morgause, where's Alvarr…? Is he taking care of something.." Morgana asked quickly, turning behind near the door.

"Release Arthur. ARTHUR wake up.." Arthur's heart pounded a little as he opened his eyes and stared at his sister

"But why?" Morgana asked, coming closer to Morgause who was untying the ropes.

"Uther is dead, and now we don't need Arthur." Morgause said quietly.

Morgana helped untie the ropes but did not forget her question.

"Morgause… where's Alvarr…?"

Morgause turned to Arthur with a meaningful look.

"Arthur, you are free now. Free from your fathers evil. Go."

Arthur nodded and got to his feet, still starting at the two ladies in wonder. Morgause e looked at him confused as to why he was staring at them. He shook himself out of it and began heading out the door.

"Morgause..?" Morgana spoke, still staring at Morgause. "Your scaring me, is Alvarr alright?"

Arthur slowed down a bit and stood against the walls of the shack outside , trying to find out about the fate of Alvarr.

"He has died Morgana."

"What?"

"He died.. He sacrifice himself."

"What are you talking about? Has Merlin died?"

"No."

"What!"

Arthur's heart pounded and ran for his life before Morgana found out he was still there, heart beating with the news.


	37. To Forgive Uther

Slowly and in deep thought, Gaius reached out for the glass of water Gwen brought. Merlin turned to Gwen in wonder who was watching Uther in concern.

_How could he ask Gwen to forgive the king…?_ Merlin turned to Gaius, heart beating rapidly, trying to figure out what he was thinking, but Gaius looked confused himself, pouring some of the water down Uther's mouth.

"So?Is there anything we can do? Are we going to try to get Morgause?" Gwen said in panic, her eyes flickering between Gaius and Merlin.

A sudden feeling of sadness overcame Merlin. He could not ask Gwen, he just couldn't. To ask Gwen to forgive Uther for killing her father was something he couldn't imagine himself doing if he was in her shoes. He turned to Gaius who also looked troubled.

"Well…?" she waited.

"Gwen… there is one way of curing the king." Gaius began, slightly hesitant.

Merlin closed his eyes and lowered his head, for he didn't know if he could agree to ask Gwen this. He hated himself for hoping she would agree however.

"Well.. what is it? Gwen asked hopefully, flickering her eyes between an ashamed looking Merlin, and a troubled looking Gaius, making her feel very worried. "What? what's going on?"

"Gwen, the way to cure Uther… is.. for someone to forgive him.."

Merlin cringed a little when he recognized Gaius was going to ask Gwen to forgive Uther.

"Forgive him for what?"

"Gwen… someone needs to forgive him for an injustice he has done to their loved ones. Most likely- an injustice done to someone's parents"

Gwen seemed to have caught on, for she went back a little in a sense of understanding.

"So- who would do that..?" breathed Gwen nervously, trying to hide she understood.

Merlin faced down and closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn't make eye contact with Gwen as Gaius held a conversation with her, but felt her eyes burning onto him a few time throughout.

"Well…" Gaius said nervously, looking down. "One person who has dealt with Uther's injustice towards a loved one, would be you."

Merlin looked up slowly at Gwen's reaction, and saw shock.

"Me?" Gwen repeated, retreating backward a little.

"Yes.."

"I- I…" Gwen started hysterically, her nerves beginning to show, while glancing at Merlin and Gaius both. "How- how could I forgive him? I – He- He isn't even sorry for what he's done!" called Gwen , her eyes beginning to tear as she shook her head.

Merlin lowered his head more as he found this whole conversation unbearable.

"I understand Gwen…" Gaius sighed, looking down too.

Gwen was still panicking, looking at Uther and back at the other two, while shaking her head.

"I just… I just can't . I just.. He killed my father Gauis! I don't wish the King dead, but I- I can't forgive him.. you have to understand! even if I say it, I can't mean it." Gwen pled.

"Gwen… you don't need to be sorry." Merlin spoke up firmly. "You don't. You can't help what you feel, and you cannot force yourself to forgive him."

"I wish I could help Merlin, I just..I can't." Gwen said wiping her nose. She looked increasingly upset and looked down. "I need to get some towels…" she said quickly.

Merlin got up and ran out the door after her.

"Gwen!"

Gwen turned around with tears falling down.

"It's not right of us to have asked you to forgive Uther.. .for what he's done to your father.…"

"No- of course it is.. I should say yes… and save the king.."

"Gwen… I don't know what I would do if I were you… I don't know if I'd be able to do it."

Gwen looked down in distress and shook her head and tried to smile. "I'll go get some more towels Merlin."

Merlin nodded and looked down thinking about what just happened. He walked through Uther's door glanced at a troubled Gaius.

"What do we do now, Gaius?" Merlin asked. Gaius sighed in a trouble.

"I suppose we would have to find someone whose parents died because of Uther." Gaius said, turning to Uther, patting the sweating Uther with a damped cloth. "All within a couples of hours. I'm afraid he is losing time.."

"Gaius, its midnight right now. Do you really think we can find someone..?" Merlin said upset. He thought of Arthur and thought of his reaction to his father dying.

"We will have to Merlin..." Gaius sighed.

Merlin nodded in worry "Who can we go to..?"

"You can go to me." Gwen said coming in quietly.

"Gwen…?"

"No Merlin… I need to. I want to.. Morgause sought out revenge on Uther, and wanted him dead. If I let him die, I am only doing the same."

Merlin stared at Gwen for a few moments.

"Gwen- are you sure?"

Gwen nodded. "I don't want Arthur to go through the same pain I did, if I can help it.."

Merlin watched Gwen walk towards the king observing him carefully. He turned to Gaius who nodded at him. Merlin jumped in realization- this was it. Uther needed to be saved, and now they had all they needed.

"So… what do I do…" Gwen said nervously, hands fidgeting while coming closer to Uther as she turned to Merlin and Gaius.

"Uhmm… ok.. well.." Merlin said turning to Gaius.

"You must put your hand on Uther's heart.. and feel your forgiveness in your heart." Gaius completed.

Gwen inhaled and nodded while looking at Uther.

Merlin held his breath and retreated a little and opened the Niwe Steorra. He found the spell in green ink as big bold letters. He inhaled and watched Gwen carefully.

Gwen slowly lifted her hand over Uther carefully. She held her breath and closed her eyes and shook her head. She lowered her hand onto Uther's heart and kept her eyes closed tightly.

Merlin looked down at the Niwe Steorra. "Edhwierft se blódwracu" and watched Gwen carefully.

What Merlin saw next caused him to flinch in absolute horror, heart rocking his whole body. Uther entire body jerked upward and blood began flowing out of his mouth.

"GAIUS MERLIN! What's happening to HIM!" Gwen squealed, moving away from Uther.

Merlin heart pounded as he ran to Uther and saw the blood trickling out of his mouth. He turned to Gaius, who was equally horrified. Gaius kneeled by Uther, placed his finger at Uther's neck for his pulse.

"He's still alive, but it's very faint! Merlin, get me some of the water and more towels! Quickly!"

"Why didn't it work? You said it would work!" Gwen cried, tears streaming down her cheeks pulling away.

"It's supposed to!" Merlin said running to Uther's drawers.

Merlin rummaged through Uther's drawers and pulled out any plain clothes her could find and on his way back to Gaius, he picked up a pail of water near Uther's bedside and dampened the clothes with the water.

Gaius pulled up Uther's large shoulder guard that had covered a part of his chest and was terrified to see what was beneath. His clothes were soaked in dark blood- so soaked the clothes were not touching his skin.

"His chest has also wounded. Quickly Merlin, give me some dry cloth, we need to stop the bleeding immediately."

Merlin's mind was spinning as he handed Gaius the damped cloth. He kneeled next to Gaius who was checking his heart beat and turned to Merlin. _What could have went wrong? Why did the spell backfire? _

"It's getting fainter Merlin." Gaius said quietly.

Gwen stood frozen, sobbing as she watched the whole scene intensely. "He can't die, Gaius, Uther can't!" Gwen cried shaking her head. Merlin turned from Gwen to Uther, and then back to Gwen. Merlin didn't know why he knew, but it came to him immediately.

"Edhwierft se blódwracu" Merlin whispered again.

Gaius pressed the bloody cloth against Uther's chest and wiped his own sweaty brow. Merlin watched Uther carefully, for any signs of life. And then he saw it. And he wasn't the only one.

"His eyes flickered." Gaius quickly stated checking Uther's heart rate. "His heart beat is picking back up!" he said looking up at Gwen. Gwen stared back at Gaius and held her breath.

"Gwen get me some of that concoction I used on Sir Henry the other day. It's in my chambers."

Gwen nodded hesitatingly and ran out.

Gaius was quiet, fingers still on Uther's pulse while Merlin pressed the cloth on Uther's wounds, wiping his hands from Uther's blood. Merlin's heart beat was boldly rocking his body with such fright. He turned to Gaius.

"Is he getting better?" Merlin panted, pressing the cloth harder on Uther's wound.

Gaius was still watching Uther. "His heart beat is increasing Merlin…"

Merlin wanted to ask Gaius what he thought happened. But he didn't think it was the best time and remained silent while reversing the side of the cloth to press on Uther's wound. Interestingly enough, the blood began to clot.

Gwen ran back in and handed Gaius the concoction.

"Thank you Gwen…" Gaius said opening the bottle. He poured some of the potion in Uther's throat and waited. Everyone held their breath waiting for some sign that Uther would be okay.

*Cough*

It seemed like a miracle. The three looked at each other as Uther began to squint his eyes and close them back again to rest.

"I think he will be okay…" nodded Gaius with a troubled look.

* * *

"Merlin…"

"yes?"

"You haven't slept much today.. I think you need some more rest before you go find Arthur."

Merlin and Gaius were still in Uther's chambers. Merlin was on the floor, legs out and slumping against the wall near the bed. Gaius was sitting on a stool to watch over Uther. Uther hadn't spoken yet, but he did show signs of recovering. His stopped sweating, blood was clotting, and his heart beat returned to a slightly below normal state. Gaius had long before told Gwen to go get rest, for she had the hardest and most stressful time of all. Gwen basically saved Uther's life by forgiving Uther, which when coupled with a spell from the Niwe Steorra, saved Uther's life.

"I'll be fine Gaius. You need some sleep too.."

"I won't be able to leave Uther's side Merlin…"

"So he's going to be okay?"

"Yes … and no. Uther has gone through a lot right now and some things will be beyond repair. I don't know if Uther will return to be the same Uther as we last saw. He's gone through a lot of physical trauma."

"You mean he'll be physically weaker…"

"Weaker in all senses Merlin.. the trauma he went through affects not only the body but mind as well."

"So..will he still be able to carry on with being a king and regular activities.?"

"He will.. but .. Merlin. It's different. Tell me..when you have a plant, and you forget to water it, what happens?"

"It withers away…?"

"Why does it wither away?"

"Well.. like you said, you haven't watered it.."

"Right. Now if you begin to water a withered away plant, will the plant return to its normal state..?"

"No…"

"That's the same for Uther. Uther's' lost a lot that cannot be recovered. And I'm afraid… that will mean Arthur needs to begin understanding he will have to start his 'training' to be king."

Merlin's heart raced a bit and moved his head forward.

"What do you mean? Are you saying Uther's going to die soon?"

"I'm not certain, Merlin. From what I can see, it looks like he may be able to hold up for some time. But Merlin.. it would be a denial if we don't begin to get Arthur ready."

Merlin thought about the plant Gaius used as an analogy and shook his head.

"Gaius… why do you think the spell didn't work the first time?" Merlin asked quietly.

"I think you know the reason as much as I do. The amount the spell can work is in proportion to the amount Gwen forgave him."

"So she didn't necessarily forgive him at first."

"It's hard to switch your heart Merlin. I have every belief Gwen _wanted_ to forgive Uther, but in her heart, she really couldn't. When Gwen saw Uther truly about to die, that is when I believe she truly decided to forgive him. And you noticed it Merlin.. that's why you said the spell again."

Merlin nodded and exhaled.

"I need to go and find Arthur now." Merlin said a little sad, getting up to his feet. He rubbed his forehead and ran his hands through his hair. He turned to Gaius and pulled out his necklace that would take him to Carmarthen.

"Be careful Merlin." Gaius nodded.

Merlin smiled unsure.

"To Carmarthen."


	38. Damned Destiny

Merlin toppled over a stone and hit his shin so hard, a sharp pain stung beyond his limbs and tickled his ears. He grabbed his shins and turned. He felt the tip of a blade poke his neck and looked up in disbelief. _What now?_

"Get up and don't try anything." Arthur commanded Merlin, carefully looking at him in his eyes as Merlin slowly stood up with his hands raised.

"Arthur?"

"Who are you?" Arthur asked nervously, sword still up.

"I'm Merlin, are you Arthur or Morgause?"

"I'm Arthur…" Arthur said. He quickly caught himself. "Or Morgause! Tell me who you are first!"

"I just said I'm Merlin!"

Merlin guessed it was really Arthur if Arthur suspected he was Alvarr. His heart pounded with relief. He couldn't really believe how happy he was to see Arthur. It felt like years.

"How do I know you aren't Alvarr!" Arthur asked nervously.

"Arthur- It's me ... REALLY." Merlin said smiling, just happy to see Arthur well. "Alvarr had died …Arthur, listen, your father is alive and we need to go back!"

"He is?" Arthur asked lowering his sword slightly. He then lifted it quickly "Wait, how do I know you are telling me the truth!"

"Ok, umm you are in love with Gwen!"

"Merlin could have told Alvarr this information!"

"You sleep with Julius, your stuffed bear!"

"What!"

"And you've kissed Jul-"

"SHUT UP! I DID NOT!"

Merlin grinned.

Arthur lowered the sword and observed Merlin.

There the two were, Merlin standing with bags under his eyes, skin pale as a dish rags, watching Arthur. Arthurs eyes were puffy and bloodshot, his face clammy abd drained from blood, his hair sweaty and stuck to his skull. A cool wind hit against their bodies as they bonded that moment appreciating each others signs of pain.

"It's really you Merlin?" Arthur said quietly, in intrigued wonder, as he came closer to inspect Merlins face.

"Yes!" Merlin nodded with a grin. "Arthur, I am so glad that you're okay!"

"I thought you died." Arthur said with a sad tone to his voice. "I thought my father died - you said he was alive?" Arthur said, sweat trickling down his hair.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad actually, but lucki-"

"Why did Morgause think my father died?"

"She poisoned him." Merlin breathed. "But she was unsuccessful. Gaius, Gwen, and-"

"Gaius… Gaius is always there for my father." Arthur said, looking down almost with disappointment.

"Yeah Gaius, Gwen an-"

"Gwen? How is she doing?" Arthur asked looking up.

"She's fine." Merlin said scratching his neck wondering when he could inject credit to himself. "So yeah, it wasn't just them, I helped as a matter of fact."

"Well yeah, I'd hope so. You are Gaius's assistant." Arthur nodded, still staring at Merlin.

"So how did you escape?" Merlin asked resigning from his efforts, as the night's breeze cooled his face.

"Morgause let me go. She said she did her job and had no qualms about me."

Merlin smirked. He was wondering why Arthur wasn't asking too many questions about what happened in Camelot, but kept quiet.

"We need to head out soon before your father wakes up. If he knew you were gone he'd freak!" Merlin said, looking around for a boat or ship. Merlin didn't want to suggest they use the necklace, a tool of magic to quickly get them back to Camelot, especially after Arthur suffered by magic users.

Arthur sighed and looked to the side, blinking.

"I don't know if I want to go back to Camelot, Merlin." he said blankly.

"… What do you mean?" Merlin chuckled unbelievingly. Merlin felt very tired and all he craved at this point was to bring Arthur home safe and crawl into his own bed and sleep for a week.

"I just don't want to go right now, Merlin." Arthur said looking at the sea. He inhaled the air silently and closed his eyes.

"Well… what do you want to do?" Merlin asked trying to contain his annoyance.

"I don't know Merlin." Arthur simply stated, shaking his head. He remained silent as she imagined his mother, his uncle, and his sisters pain. He seemed to be the cause of all the pain they all suffered, because he had to fulfil this destiny.

"Look Arthur, I don't know about you, but I've had a long day." Merlin heart flickered when Arthur turned to him in shock. "Uh, I mean, uhhh heh heh! I mean it'd be a good for you to get some rest." Merlin grinned nervously.

Arthur shook his head and looked at Merlin in concern.

"You are looking scrawny Merlin..."

"Thanks?"Merlin said following Arthur going towards the shoreline. Arthur kept walking and found a quiet spot near the sea and sat down. Merlin sat down next to him, feeling the sand beneath him, absolutely bewildered. _What were they supposed to do sitting in the sand past midnight? Why was Arthur so quiet? _The cool breeze blasted on Merlin's face making him feel terribly sleepy. He looked at Arthur, moonlight shining on him, who was facing down in deep thought.

"Arthur, you are going to have to tell me what's bothering you. I know something is."

"You wouldn't understand Merlin." Arthur said still looking down.

"What wouldn't I understand?" Merlin scoffed, obviously finding it humourous Arthur had something to be upset about.

"You have no idea what I just went through Merlin!" Arthur said slightly raising his voice, facing Merlin. He shook his head in frustration and returned looking below. Merlin was shocked by Arthur's outburst felt a bit irritated.

_"You went through?_ What about me! I only saved your father's life and discarded Morgause from Camelot! What could _you_ have possibly gone through that was so horrible? Did Morgana bore you with stories about her bad hair days?"

Arthur plucked a blade of grass growing through the sandy shore and threw it. Merlin was surprised Arthur didn't get angry, and was beginning to regret it.

"I learned about my father Merlin…"

Merlin shook his head impatiently trying to understand.

"What do you mean?"

"Merlin…Do you ever feel like your whole life, you've been lied to? That- that the only reason you were born… is to fulfill this… this destiny determine by someone who you've never even heard of?"

Merlin's heart beat hard when hearing every word coming from Arthur's mouth. Arthur went on.

"That- that the only reason, the sole reason for your life, is to, is to play this ONE role that is so big and so burdensome? And that so many people depend on you to play that role right? That – that SO MANY people are expecting so many great things from you?"

Merlin watched Arthur shaking his head as another breeze rustled his hair. His heart beat boldly against his chest, while his body trembled feeling almost numb with disbelief. For the first time, he realized Arthur's pain was something he could relate to. He knew exactly how Arthur felt for he too was expected to be this great wizard that had this great destiny, that the only reason he was alive was to fulfill this destiny he began to despise so much.

"Merlin, If I tell you something, you promise to me you will not judge me or tell anyone else." Arthur asked turning to Merlin.

Merlin looked at Arthur, heart pounding hard. He nodded. "I wouldn't tell anyone Arthur, you know that." He breathed in wonder.

Arthur looked back down.

"Merlin, I –" Arthur clenched his jaw and shook his head while closing his eyes. "I was born from magic. My father asked Nimueh to grant him a son, and... and she used magic to make it happen. All that Morgause had shown us the day we first met her was all true."

Merlin looked at Arthur for a few seconds and noticed Arthur glancing at Merlin from the side. Arthur just divulged something that he felt he would be judged with, and Merlin didn't care.

"Arthur, it doesn't matters to me. I don't see you any different. You are still the same old pratty Arthur I know and appreciate." Merlin genuinely said reassuringly, looking into Arthurs eyes and nodding.

Arthur chuckled and shook his head.

"I was born from magic Merlin. I'm born from something my father has taught me is wrong. Don't you think I'm vile?" he chuckled, plucking another blade of grass.

Merlin's heart felt jabbed a bit._ Was Arthur worried about having some association with magic?_

"I'd never think that. Arthur, you can't help that you were born from magic, just like those with magic can't help being born with magic. Magic doesn't mean a person is evil Arthur. It's just how one uses it."

Arthur shook his head and threw the blade of grass.

Merlin gazed at the sea and watched the waves crashing in.

"Do you think you have magic?" Merlin asked solemnly, still staring at the waves. Merlin knew he didn't but he wanted Arthur to answer this question

"What? No... no I was just born from magic."

"What if you did?" Merlin said turning to Arthur seriously. Arthur looked at Merlin in deep thought.

"I don't." Arthur smiled.

"But what if you did..?" Merlin asked again.

"Merlin, if you think I'm lying to you-"

"What do you think about those with magic Arthur?" Merlin asked softly, still staring into Arthurs eyes.

Arthur looked back at Merlin for a while and looked down.

"My mother worked with the magical community of Bossiney. She wanted to live side by side with those with magic peacefully. Because of my father, the relationship went the other way…"

Merlin stared at Arthur, wanting to probe him more but held back.

"My father made a lot of mistakes Merlin. Sometimes I don't know whether I can forgive him, or care to see him again."  
Merlin watched Arthur, trying to comprehend what Arthur was talking about.

"When I look at my father Merlin, I've realize one thing."

"What is it?"

"My father didn't have a friend, someone he could go to whenever he had a problem or dilemma." Arthur said looking at Merlin. "He had no one to tell him that what he was doing was wrong, or right; he had no one to confide to. Sometimes I wonder about myself. I wonder if... "Arthur looked away from Merlin. "I wonder if I didn't have... a friend… what would I really be like."

Merlin smiled softly.

"Are you saying you are glad to have me as a friend?"

Arthur cringed.

"Merlin?"

"Yes..?"

"Don't."

Merlin couldn't shake off his appreciation for Arthur, and turned back to the sea grinning. The two boys went through so much pain and torture these past few days. They were attacked at and suffered through horrible things. An now they were sitting in the sands under the cool dark night completely worn out. They not only shared the pain of what they went through the past few days, but shared the same burden of fulfilling this damned _destiny_. He so wished he could confide in Arthur that he knew exactly how he felt, but decided against it. Merlin stared at the sea realizing the sky was becoming slightly lighter. It was close to dawn, causing Merlin to shift to his side uncomfortably.

"Arthur, I know you want to stay here in Carmarthen, but, if your father knows you aren't in the kingdom-"

Arthur took a deep breath and thought for a moment.

"I know Merlin." Arthur resigned getting up to his feet. " I don't think I want my father reacting brashly. We should leave." he added bitterly.

Merlin got up too and looked to the sea.

"So… we should try to find out when the passengers ship comes so that we can get back to Camelot."

"What are you talking about..?" Arthur asked shaking his head a little.

"Well.. I mean the only other option is this necklace." Merlin innocently suggested, eyes open for Arthurs reaction.

"We're going to use the necklace." Arthur said firmly, nodding his head, and walking to the side.

"But it has magic.." Merlin tested, watching Arthur.

"Yeah, a little magic here and there can't hurt. It will come useful whenever I want some lamb from the tavern here." Arthur said with a look in his eye, as he walked on.

Merlin smiled to himself in awe and took the necklace out. He somehow felt a little less worried about revealing his true self to Arthur whenever time had to come. Merlin walked to Arthur, grabbed Arthurs arm and held onto the necklace firmly.

"To Camelot."


	39. Checking Up on Father

**Hey guys thanks a lot for the nice reviews. I see most people want Uther dead ... you'll see what happens. Stay tuned.**

* * *

"Morgana please listen!" Morgause pleaded to Morgana with a frantic strain engraved in her expression, reaching over the comfort Morgana. Morgana was trembling; her tears streaming down her pale face . Mordred stood afar by the windows monitoring the two quietly.

"YOU LET HIM DIE! YOU LET ALVAR DIE! GET OFF ME!" Morgana sobbed shaking her wrists from Morgause's grip. Morgause took a step towards a withdrawing Morgana and stared into her eyes hoping to convince Morgana.

"Morgana! I did not let him die! I would never do that!"

"You are lying... YOU ARE LYING!" Morgana sobbed, shaking her head angrily and staring at Morgause back. "You NEVER LIKED HIM! You TURNED HIM IN TO UTHER! And for what? To have Merlin live on?"

"You are wrong! I would never want Alvarr dead! Never! "Morgause pleaded choking up; her own tears brimming in her eyes. The reminder that Alvarr had died stung her heart like a fresh new gash to her heart. It hit her at that moment that now that Uther was dead, her future seemed empty without Alvarr around. Morgana sat down with her head lowered, wiping her runny nose and turned to a concerned Mordred. Morgause quickly kneeled next to Morgana and looked up gazing at Morgana's face, though not making eye contact. "Morgana I would never lie to you... You know that…How could I do such a thing? Alvarr risked his life for our sake... He did it willingly, to ensure those with magic can live a safe life. Please , we must concentrate Morgana! Uther is dead now and we can now live in peace."

"He is not dead." whispered Mordred darkly.

Morgana and Morgause turned to Mordred instantly. Mordred stared at Morgause sinisterly, his blue eyes piercing Morgause.

"What did you say?" Morgause hissed, raising herself, heart beating hard in panic.

"The King did not die. He is alive."

Morgana turned to Morgause in shock.

"You said you killed him!" Morgana outraged, waiting for Morgause to respond. Morgause turned from Mordred's cold eyes to Morgana and shook her head nervously.

"Impossible!" Morgause said shaking, though very earnest. "I killed him! I poisoned him!" She insisted, eyes fixed on Morgana's.

"Did you wait till he died?" Morgana retorted, eying Morgause in growing fury.

"No.. but… there would be no way of him recovering…." Morgause expressed, her voice trailing off as she remembered Merlin. She shut her eyes and shook her head. "This cannot be true Morgana! That little boy is wrong.. " Morgause criticized glaring at Mordred before hurrying out the door in search of a puddle of water to enchant. Morgana followed Morgause and lingered closely in anticipation, while Mordred stood near the doorway watching. Morgause closed her eyes deeply and opened it again. With the glow of the full moon reflecting the puddle, Morgause lowered her head close to an image forming and squinted her eyes to view the present image of Uthers whereabouts. What she saw devasted her – it was an image of Gaius patting Uthers forehead, and Uther blinking. Morgause pulled back astounded in disbelief.

"No...There is no way.. I killed him…" Morgause insisted, whispering to herself, getting to her feet while still gazing at the puddle of water stunned. Mordred's next words caused her heart to tremble.

"She is not against Merlin, Morgana. She has been helping him." Mordred declared. Immediately, Morgana and Morgause's eyes flickered from Mordred at the doorway to each other. Both pairs of eyes possessed a look of utter shock.

"That is not true! How can you believe this boy! He is lying! He is trying to tear us apart Morgana! Look what he is doing! I would never lie to you!" Morgause cried out to Morgana, the latter whom was shaking her head with fresh tears of disbelief.

"Is that right?" Morgana asked breathing from her nose, almost scared. "I need you to tell me something. Tell me Morgause… tell me the truth….Are you my sister?"

Morgause blanked out at Morgana's penetrating stare.

Morgana shook her head slowly as fury began to grow. "I no longer know who you are. How could you have not told me any of this! You didn't tell me I'm your sister! How could you help Merlin! You let Alvarr die and Merlin and Uther live!"

"Morgana, I should have told you! But.. Please Morgana do not leave me my sister! I had to wait for the right moment!" Morgause cried, watching Morgana clutching Mordreds hands.

It was almost as if a tranquilizer numbed Morgana with betrayal as she spoke quietly." No Morgause. No. You obviously do not care about me enough to tell me you are my sister. You do not want a sister? Fine. Then your wish will come true Morgause. We may share the same blood but we do not share the same heart. Go and help your dear friend _Merlin_ with all he wants. Do his bidding. I am not interested in helping your cause Morgause. I have my own endeavors and it does not include Merlin in the picture."

Morgana pulled Mordred hand and walked away leaving Morgause to herself. Morgause, trembling to herself with flashbacks emerging in her head of Alvarr's warning to her.

_"Does Morgana know? About your relationship with her?" "No. I feel as though this would not be the right time to tell. She will be too confused.""You must tell her Morgause, she is not a child. The longer you wait, the more betrayed she will feel when she finds out."_

_"You must tell her Morgause. If she finds out another way, she will feel upset." "I know… and one day I shall.""Morgause, perhaps you should tell tomorr-""I know...it's just... how am I supposed to tell her after so long…Sometimes I think she will just leave me .. and leave with Mordred… and never look back…it's just that… Morgana and Mordred's relationship… it's getting stronger Alvarr… and then Morgana's and my relationship is weakening… I mean… I know the longer I wait, the worse it will be… but... I am just... I… am...afraid"_

Morgause tears fell to the sandy ground as she closed her eyes, feeling the breeze of the night caress her face. Morgause's nightmare just came true.

* * *

The two boys arrived in Bossiney. Merlin forgot the necklace was capable of taking him to the dreaded Bossiney causing them to rely on a horse to take them back to Camelot. The night was still dark and cool but the day was to be born soon. Since there was only 1 horse left in Bossiney, Arthur took the lead and Merlin sat behind. Merlin's eyes felt like heavy lead as he tried to hold onto Arthur while Arthur rode the horse. Merlin was tempted to grab onto Arthurs waist as he laid his head on Arthurs chain mail clad back just so he could catch a few winks. Though Arthur would brush Merlin's head off his back in irritation, causing Merlin to receive a few scratches on his face from the resulting rub against Arthur's chain mail. Merlin bellyached when he took note of a big green bush that reminded him he still had to pass by a small river going east, the biggest tree he'd ever seen,and the annoying shack that laid at the entrance of the village bordering the forest.

Finally, the two boys arrived at the castle. Merlin eyes, as heavy as they were, felt lighter than the rest of Merlin's body as he got off the horse. He didn't care about Arthur at the moment, and headed straight towards Gaius's chambers to the sweet call of Merlins warm, amazing, beautiful and lovely bed. It sung to him and he was in trance of-

"Merlin, I need you to do something for me."

"…." Merlin paused in his tracks, a little alert, and thought maybe if he'd ignore it, Arthur wouldn't care. Merlin walked on.

"Merlinnnn!" Arthur ordered.

"What?" Merlin asked, with a heavy heart. He turned around feeling very agitated. "I can't do this Arthur. NO! I need MY SLEEP!"

"Don't worry, it will only take 10 minutes. You can have the rest of the day off today." Arthur said, tying his horse to a fence.

Merlin turned around and secretly wanted to whack Arthur in a way. "Well thank you… you are too generous. " Merlin said sarcastically watching Arthur patting his horse. He wished Arthur would understand that 10 minutes when you are dying of sleep is like eternity.

"Arthur.. I'm going to die .. really. If I carry on any longer I'm going to collapse. and DIE! And you'll have to answer to Gaius."

Arthur rolled his strained eyes and walked up the stairs to the castle doors, bidding Merlin to follow. "Come on Merlin. 10 minutes."

Merlin shook his head and followed, pinching himself to wake up as he followed Arthur up the stairs. One they entered the castle, the view of the stairs to the 2nd floor seemed especially daunting.

"What do you want me to do?" Merlin asked bitterly, having a hard time walking up the stairs. His legs were stiff and heavy, as he tried to lift his legs with every step.

"I'm going to meet my father and make sure he knows I'm around…" Arthur stated walking down the hall.

"So why do I have to come…?" Merlin asked annoyed, trying to contain his displeasure.

Arthur ignored Merlin's irritation.

"I need you to call for me in 10 min. Tell me it's urgent."

"What?" Merlin almost hopeless. "Come on Arthur! You can figure out what's 10 minutes, can't you?"

"It's not that Merlin.. I just .. I need an excuse to leave." Arthur said solemnly, not making eye contact with Merlin.

Merlin didn't seem to comprehend too much and stared at Arthur blankly.

"Ok go hurry!" Merlin demand as they stood in front of Uther's door.

"Excuse me?" Arthur retorted taken aback by Merlins order.

"I said hurry! Or I'm leaving!" Merlin demanded, crossing his arms and staring at the wall.

Arthur shook his head and turned the knob of his father's door.


	40. The End but the Beginning

Arthur, as tense as he was, turned the golden door handle that would lead him to his father's room. He felt uneasy going in to see his father after all he witnessed his father carried out in the past. He shut his eyes to concentrate and opened it when he entered the dark and humid room, glowing slightly from the radiance outdoors casting in and the glow of candles on the table. Gaius, who was sitting near Uther's bed, immediately looked up with bags under his eyes enunciated by the glow of candlelight cast over his face. A mix of respect and shame tingled Arthurs stomach as he gazed at Gaius. Gaius, as unassuming as he always seemed to Arthur growing up, lived by his father's side through all the tribulations and wretched past. Gaius rose with some difficulty and nodded at Arthur cautiously. Arthur nodded back communicating it was really him. Gaius looked down in relief and walked away from Uther's bed and to Arthur. Arthur hadn't glanced over at his father yet, he didn't really want to. As much as he should have been mad, or even relieved, he felt more disgust for his father.

"Your father is recovering …" Gaius whispered, his eyes looking into Arthurs concerned. Arthur knew he should act happy, but he just couldn't fake his feelings. He waited for Gaius to pass him and go out the door before approaching his father. When Gaius closed the door, Arthur looked up to view out the window. The night was a deep cool blue, eager to wake. It was quiet that night that even his limbs were asleep to synchronize with life outdoors. He inhaled the thick dewy night air and closed his eyes. He walked hesitatingly over to his father, and looked at Uther in what he couldn't help caused a flood of disgust and anger in his body. His heart raced when he realized the bed Uther was laying in was his mother's death bed. Flashbacks of Morgause being placed on the bed when she was sick emerged causing him to look out the window in wonder how Morgause was dealing.

"Arthur…" gasped Uther. Uther's eyes stirred weakly.

Arthur, still standing, sought his father's eyes.

"Yes father." Arthur said quietly. He didn't care he wasn't hiding his annoyance.

"How are you my son?" breathed Uther, trying to focus on Arthur face.

Arthur thought a moment and held his breath.

"Fine. Gaius says you'll be fine too."

Uther blinked a few times, and closed his eyes.

"Sit….." Uther requested Arthur. Arthur took a deep breath and sat in the chair Gaius was sitting in earlier. "Gaius... he said something about poison in the food… at tonights banquet."

"Right. Interesting how people can poison food at a banquet." Arthur said, thinking of Uther poisoning porridge before the Great Purge. His heart began to race.

"Yes…" Uther said in a tone of disappointment.

Arthurs shook his leg waiting, he wanted to leave. Now. In a few minutes, Merlin will come in and rescue him from having to hold a discussion with his father. He stared at the night sky through the window. Although Arthur was not looking, he knew his father was thinking.

"Never..." Uther spoke softly.

"Never what?"

"Never… have I seen you disappointment in me."

Arthur kept silent in an almost detached manner, trying to kill time till Merlin burst in, which should have been about now. He could sense Uther staring at him.

"I just had a long day." Arthur finally allowed, taking a peek behind to view the door. _Where was Merlin?_

"Your mother..."

Arthur turned to his father immediately.

"What about her?"

"You asked about her… about how she died... before you left."

Arthurs mind was racing and listened on.

"I did everything Arthur….everything to make sure she lived… I did." Uther plead. Uther's voice was quavering. He closed his dampened eyes.

Arthur felt a painful pinch rise in his throat and closed his eyes and sniffed quickly. He brushed his fists quickly over his eyes and shook his head looking away. Not now... he had to be strong.

"I believe you."Arthur genuinely responded, though still very cold, still feeling a tingle up his throat. Somehow, Arthur didn't want Merlin to come at this moment, now that Uther was being open

"Arthur…"

"Yep."Arthur responded quickly, trying to hide his sorrow. He sniffed and glanced meaninglessly at the shaded wall to his left.

Uther didn't say anything, which caused Arthur to turn to Uther. Uther was thinking. "Please call Gaius, before you go to bed."

Somehow Arthur knew that wasn't what Uther wanted to tell him.

"I'll go right now..." Arthur said getting up.

"Arthur?"

"Yes..."

"Please… the list I gave you... give it back to Geoffery soon."

Arthur narrowed his eyes and suddenly became very alert.

"What list?"

"The list... Geoffrey gave… the one from the great purge. ..Make sure you give it soon..."

"When did you give it to me?" Arthur asked instantly.

"The first time... you came by…"

Arthurs mind began to race. _Morgause. Morgause has the list. No…_

Arthur nodded frantically, and walked briskly to the door.

"Arthur."

"Yes..." Arthur turned around.

"I love you my son." Uther said stronger than ever. He looked at his father, who was looking back. Arthur felt uncomfortable but nodded. He pulled the door open and walked out.

Arthur feet knocked into what seemed like a limb. He looked down at the clothed obstacle and realized it was Merlin. Merlin was sleeping.

"Merlin!" Arthur said patting Merlin's arm. Merlin groaned a little, eyes still closed. "Merlin! Wake up, quickly!" Merlin seemed to be resistant to Arthurs pull but finally became more conscious when Arthur spoke again. "Merlin! It's Morgause!"

"Where!" Merlin said, shooting up lousily. He grabbed his head in confusion and squinted. "Has it been 10 min already?"

"Merlin listen! Morgause has the list!" Arthur said bending over.

"Wha?"

"The list, the list from the Great Purge!"

Merlin stared at Arthur with confusion engraved in his face.

"Am I dreaming?" he called out to no one, looking around aimlessly.

"Merlin you aren't dreaming... wake up!"

"Wait huh? There were some rabbits?"

"What?"

"What's happening again...?"

"Merlin what is wrong with you?"

Merlin rubbed his eyes and head.

"What's going on, did you meet your father yet? Why are you out here?"

"MERLIN! LISTEN to me! Morgause has the list from the Great Purge. We have to get it back!"

Merlin stared at Arthur and said nothing.

"Did you understand me?" Arthur asked, terribly confused at Merlin's state.

"Yea... I heard you... Morgause has the list from the Great Purge."

"Yes… exactly Merlin...this is a PROBLEM if I need to spell it out for you."

"Oh come on Arthur, Morgause thinks Uther is dead. She has no ambition in taking over Camelot." Merlin said getting up and walking down the hall. Arthur followed him.

"Merlin, why did Morgause take the list then if she didn't plan on using it? Morgause can find out my father is alive! We need to stop her."

Merlin was silent.

"I think Morgause will be too busy sleeping. Why don't you get some rest and then... attack her." Merlin said walking down the stairs.

"Morgause has the list Merlin! This is a huge threat to Camelot and I'd rather lose my sleep than to let Camelot fall."

The two boys began walking down the hall.

"Fine, go and get the list. Then fall asleep because you can't help it and she'll attack Camelot. Perfect. " Merlin then turned to Arthur, his eyes puffy and red and glazed, skin pale and dry. "Look Arthur, Morgause isn't going to find Uther is alive until later. We have time."

Merlin reached Gaius's chambers and opened the door.

"Don't worry Arthur... Morgause isn't going to do anything to you or Camelot. I know that."

And with that, Merlin closed the door.

"Tell Gaius my father needs him!" Arthur screamed at the door. He shook his head and walked down the hallway, mind fresh with information. He could have yelled at Merlin, but he couldn't. He went into his room and looked outside his window. It was light blue. He took his shirt off and crawled into his bed tired, exhausted, but worried. Very worried about Morgause. How would Merlin know Morgause wouldn't attack him? Arthur had to agree however, Morgause seemed very particular about not hurting him. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact he was her half brother. He took off his ring and stared at the stone and thought some more. _Should he go after Morgause to get the list? Why was he trying to convince Merlin? Was he beginning to depend on Merlin? No... Silly, it's just Merlin is always there. It's not that Merlin is needed._ He spun the ring in his fingertips as he felt his eyelids feel heavier and heavier.

* * *

"My Lord, I'm back..." Gaius said coming up to Uther, who had not been sleeping. A few moments had passed as Uther stared out the window.

"Come... sit" Uther requested, still staring out the window.

Gaius cautiously sat down next to Uther, patted Uther's forehead from its sweat and poured some medicine in Uther's mouth. Uther coughed causing him to squint in pain. A long silence was broken by Uther's shocking next words.

"I am dying, aren't I Gaius?"

Gaius looked at Uther stunned, shifting in his seat.

"My Lord… you are alive and speaking... you shouldn't worry!"

Uther sighed and straightened himself in bed.

"Gaius. I want you to start training Art-"

"Sire- please..."

"No. We must face reality…. You know very well I cannot cope with the same duties I have had before."

Gaius looked down in distress. He knew in the back of his head Uther would have at most a year.

"Gaius, you must prepare Arthur for a Kings duties. He must have practice throughout this year's time. Gaius, listen. Don't feel bad for me. I now know my son is not threatened by the likes of Emrys. I can die in peace."

Gaius blinked a few times and thought for a moment.

"Yes sire." Gaius said sadly.

* * *

"Thank you Mordred." Morgana smiled nervously, watching Mordred light a pile of sticks on fire outside the mouth of a cave in Carmarthen's forest. She had sat on the ground, trying to warm her fingertips. A still breeze cooled their bodies in a most comfortable manner. Mordred slumped next to her, reaching out for the fire to warm his hands.

"It's going to be hard Mordred. But together, we will make it…"

"I know Morgana, I believe in you. You are always there to care for me." Mordred smiled.

"I will always take care of you Mordred. Always remember that."

"I wish your sister cared about you..." Mordred said, inclining a bit to view Morgana's reaction. Morgana flinched a little bit.

"She is no sister of mine." said Morgana, trying to hold back her tears. "If she was my sister, why didn't she admit it from the start?"

"I'd feel sad if she did that to me." Mordred said.

"But- it's alright... she's happier without me anyway." Morgana said bitterly. "It's going to be hard to get by, but, we will have to look around. Find people like us."

Mordred stared at Morgana.

"I have something for you." Mordred said sweetly. Mordred placed his hands under his cloak and into a pocket. Morgana watched carefully as an owl passed them by.

"Mordred, what could it be?" Morgana said smiling at him, reaching out for the thick parchment of paper. She read over it.

_Acton, Algar – Wife captured and killed. Witnesses say she was a teacher of magic. 3 sons, 1 daughter. All Alive._…

_Alden, Leax – Accused of selling cleaning potions in the marketplace. No family. Dead._

"Mordred! This is a list of sorcerers!" gasped Morgana in surprise, looking over the rest of the list excitedly.

The third line was scratched out menacingly.

"I didn't like the 3rd name." Mordred smiled, a little less this time. Morgana turned to Mordred and shook her head.

"Mordred where in the world did you get this?"

"Morgause! "smiled Mordred. "It was lying on the ground in the shack. Maybe she was planning on throwing it away."

Morgana shook her head in disbelief, scanning over the 2nd page of names.

"We are not alone anymore." Mordred stated, smiling to himself.

**Ok, so this is the end of Purge Continues. I appreciate everyone who has read it, reviewed it, and added it to their favorites! It's so nice to know people have been enjoying it. Please review my story! Honestly, I'm so tempted to write another 'series'. I hadn't planned it before, but recently it all came into my head. It's going to be awesome, lots of character development for Arthur and Merlin, more action, more battles, Arthur's allies pulling together, frenemies being formed, and true enemies being distinct. **

**Continuation is called "The Battle for the List from the Great Purge"**

**

* * *

**

**Ok ok… so there's a couple trivia points I wanted to make about the Purge Continues.**

**1. ****I don't know if anyone noticed, but in Ch. 26 Merlin had a dream**

**_A velvet cape laid on a bed covered in blood. A curly haired figured stood above it, shaking trembling over the owner. Three figures watched over it, a blonde haired woman, a raven haired man with a moustache and a blonde hair man watching angrily, waiting, waiting for the owners' last gasp..._**

**This dream alluded to what was to come. The velvet cape on the bed was Uther when he was injured. Gwen was the curly haired figure trembling as a result. The blonde woman was Igraine, raven haired man was Gorlois, and blonde haired man was Tristan. The latter three were angry at Uther …**

**2. ****Enygues – Enygues is a grandmother to someone. Anyone wanna take a guess… I'll let you think. Give up? It's Percival's grandmother.**

**3. ****How about Dagonet? The curly haired depressed big guy in the Black Dragon in Ch. 11? Recognize the name? He's King Arthur's jester.**

**4. ****Why did Mordred cross off the third name? Whose name was it? Give up? It was Merlin's mother.. why did he want to cross out to name? I'll let you guess.**

**These are people I plan on writing about in the upcoming series, along with Lancelot and more.**


End file.
